A Father's Love
by SuperHeroFan82
Summary: This is my take on the sequel to SleepingSeeker's story 'What Makes a Father'. Yes I have permission to use her characters and to write this. This is the most dark and disturbing thing I have ever written in my life. If you do not like it do not read. Contains rape, abuse and violence. Rated M for a reason. THE REAL CHAPTER 20 WILL BE UP SOON! Not abandoned I promise!
1. Old Feelings Of Fear

**A/N:** First off I would like to say thank you to** SleepingSeeker **who allowed me to do my own version of a sequel to her story** 'What makes a father'. SleepingSeeker plans on having her sequel out some time this year.**

This story will be extremely dark, darker then anything I have written, there will be mentions and talks about rape, and abuse.

It is AU and continues along the same lines with the same characters from **'What makes a father'**.

Leo is 14, Raph 13, Donnie 11, and Mikey 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Scrag, or anything associated with the story '**What makes a Father**'. This is just my take on the sequel to the story.

**A/N2: **I am not going to use italics for flashbacks, I agree with SleepingSeeker on they can be annoying to read, and you all are intelligent enough to figure out when you are reading a flashback.

* * *

It had been 3 years since Splinter rescued the four turtles from the hell that they had lived in. Scrag was now gone, the hated black rat though lived on in the turtle's dreams.

Many nights after their rescue Splinter would hear their despair as they often cried out in their sleep. Mikey had the worst of the nightmares, there were many nights Splinter would hear the 9 year old sob in his room.

In the years that followed the turtles learning martial arts, their night terrors slowed down but were still there to a point, some nights were better then others.

Splinter knew that this was not going to be easy, but he knew he had to teach them to trust, that was the big thing. Trust was the top issue for these boys, if he had to correct them while training they would often freeze or become frightened.

Splinter stood on the side and watched the now teenage turtles spar, he tapped his cane on the ground and said firmly.

"Yamete!"

The turtles stopped and turned to him, seeing the looks on their faces told him he had once again startled them.

"My sons, you are all doing exceptionally well. I am very proud of all of you."

Leonardo looked over at his three younger brothers and smiled at them, he agreed they had been learning quickly and at a wonderful rate.

Splinter approached his four sons and placed a hand on Leonardo's shoulder, the young teen no longer flinched when touched and Splinter smiled down at him and said to them all.

"I thought today we would do something different."

Mikey looked over and asked.

"Like what Sensei?"

Splinter put his hand behind his back and walked back and forth in front of his sons saying gently.

"As of today, it has been 3 years since I brought you four to his place and began raising you, it has been a journey my sons, but a fulfilling one at that. How would the four of you, like to go to the surface?"

Raph perked up at the sound of this and asked cautiously.

"Why? Where will we go?"

Splinter knew this son, had been harder to reach, Raphael remained cautious, and often angered easily.

"Raphael, this is more of a way four you all to get some fresh air, and exercise, if you do not wish to go... then I will not force you. But it can also be a training run too. You must learn what goes on above ground."

Donatello had remained the silent one of the group and was still startled easily, he never truly looked into any one's eyes and often avoided speaking unless spoken too directly.

Donnie looked down and asked in a quiet voice.

"Can we... can um... can we um... go to the junk yard?"

Splinter walked in front of him, he noticed Donatello shied away from him slightly and said.

"I will be coming along with you."

Leo told their father.

"Dad, can we go to a different junk yard..."

Splinter looked confused, this was their first time of going out since they arrived.

"What do you mean my son?"

Raph answered.

"Uh... the black rat... Scrag... he um made us go to this junk yard north of town..."

Splinter nodded his head in understanding, he never went to this junk yard since it had humans there and dogs.

"I never go to that one my sons, the one your brother asked about is east of town. This is where I found those books for him."

Leonardo frowned and shared a confused look with Raph.

"We don't know where that one is?"

Splinter smiled and said.

"Yes I know, this is why I am going with you, so you do not get lost, and the answer is yes Donatello."

He saw the boy smile slightly, Michelangelo stood silently by Raph and was nearly jumping for joy at the chance to go to the junk yard, a new one at that.

Donnie raised his head to meet his father's eyes, it was rare but it did happen.

"Are... we um... scavenging for something we need? Or can we look around for fun?"

Splinter walked back to his most gifted son.

"Is there something you need Donatello?"

Don looked over at his younger brother and then back to their father.

"Mike and I, we saw through a grate a while back some kids skateboarding... we were hoping that we could um..."

A smile came to Splinter's lips and he said.

"Yes Donatello, you and Michelangelo may look for a skateboard."

Both of the youngest turtles got excited, Raph asked.

"When are we going?"

Splinter told him softly.

"After night fall, I would like you all to get some rest, it takes a little while to get to the east side junk yard and I want you all to be on high alert."

They all stood up straighter and said in unison.

"Hai Sensei."

They all started to walk out of the dojo, Splinter spoke.

"Leonardo, may I speak with you?"

Leo stopped and turned to his father, he looked over at his brothers who no longer hesitated when asked to stay behind.

He walked over to Splinter and said.

"Yes father?"

Splinter walked over and shut the dojo doors, turning back he wasn't sure how to break the news he had found out days ago. He knew he had to tell the boys sooner or later. But he didn't want them afraid to go above ground now that they were older, and were not as skiddish as they had been before..

Inhaling deeply he said.

"Leonardo... I, well, a few days ago... I was listening to the news, they talked about a lab accident that occurred three years ago... just after you all came to live with me... it was the lab Scrag was taken too."

Leonardo visibly tensed at the mere mention of that nasty rats name, he felt like his insides were going into jello.

"Is... is that why we are going?"

"No, well sort of, I want to check it out... and I want to make sure that he really had been destroyed by humans... but I am not as young as I used to be. I know this will be hard my son. I do not want to put you all through this. But I have to know he is not still around. He knows these sewers, I don't want to risk him finding us."

Leonardo felt like his legs were made of led, he asked.

"What do we do if we find him?"

Splinter choose his words wisely and said.

"We can hope he is not alive. But if he by chance is... we will do what it takes to protect this family my son."

Leo looked back to the dojo door.

"What about them? Should we tell them?"

Splinter shook his head.

"No, I do not want all four of you to worry needlessly. Now listen, if you feel your self freeze up if we do happen across him, remember your training and stay strong."

Leo stood up straighter and said.

"Hai father, I wont let you down."

Leonardo went to his room after the talk, even at the age of 14 he was scared of the black rat he had once called father. He could not help the feel of dread creep into him as his eye lids closed.

* * *

The sound of footsteps were enough to make Leonardo flinch, he looked over and saw Scrag standing there with his arms crossed.

"What the hell Leo? Why is Raph not in here making my dinner?"

Leo looked up at him, but wasn't he just in his bed in the lair?

"Raph's in his room? We don't live here no more!"

Scrag back handed Leo and sent him to the floor.

"Of course you still live here you little shit! Why do you think your here? Besides if you ever think you can get away from me you have something else coming! Besides you like our little games Leo, I know you do. I hear your screams when we play our games."

Leo could feel pain shoot through his lower region at the mention of their games... Leo could feel tears running down his face as Scrag came up to him, he smelled the horrible smell that always came from Scrag when he was wanting to 'play' their game.

* * *

Leo shot up in his bed breathing heavily, he was covered in a thin sheen of sweat as he pushed the blanket off of him.

"Get a grip Leo... its only a nightmare. He's gone."

There was a knock on his door and Raph came in, the worried look on his face was all he needed to know that he had cried out in his sleep again.

"There back ain't they? Those dreams you were having? What triggered it this time?"

Only by accident did Raphael learn of his brother being raped by their father Scrag all those years ago, Leo had been crying in his sleep and Raph heard him scream for Scrag to stop...

Raph shook the memory away and said to his older brother.

"Leo, he's gone, and Masta Splinta wont ever hurt us. He has proven that many times."

Leo nodded and looked down at the bed below him, he looked into his younger brother's green eyes and said.

"Raph... what... what if he isn't gone? What if he is alive?"

Raph frowned and sat on the end of Leo's bed.

"What do you mean? Did Splinta say somethin when you stayed behind to talk?"

Leo looked around his room, he shared with Donnie since non of them seemed to be able to sleep with out at least one brother near by. He wanted so bad to tell Raph what Splinter told him but he was afraid to. Afraid he would be punished if he went behind his father's back and betrayed his wishes.

Since it was taking so long for Leo to answer Raph told him impatiently.

"Look Leo, don't tell me... but if he is back... what will we do? Can we really fight back against some one who is THAT much stronger then us?"

Leo looked deep into his younger brother's green eyes and said firmly.

"Raph, we are trained ninjas, we carry weapons on us. I think we can defend our selves against that bastard."

Raphael knew his brother was serious if he used foul language.

"OK, well Splinter says its about time to get going, better grab your bag and swords bro."

Raph stepped over to Donnie and shook him slightly.

"Hey Don, dad says it's time to wake up."

Donnie shot up, and for a moment there was a panicked look about his features, once he realized it was his older brother he calmed down and said softly.

"OK." He then followed the other two downstairs where they met up with Splinter and Mikey.

Splinter lead them down the tunnels into the deep part of the sewers, he looked back to make sure his sons were following close behind. He noticed Mikey was looking every where but ahead and said to him sternly.

"Michelangelo, you need to pay attention to where you are going my son."

Mikey jumped a little and ran ahead of Donnie who was already nearly taking up the rear of the group.

Leo looked back from where he was beside their father, with Raph directly behind him.

Splinter stopped when they got to a ladder, he noticed Leonardo's hesitation as he began to go first. Placing a hand on Leonardo's shoulder he said.

"My son, let me go first, that way I can make sure there is no danger."

Leo and Raph looked at each other puzzled, it had been years since they had been to the surface but the times they went and Scrag was with them, they were made to go first. This was something new to them.

Leo stepped back to allow their father to go first, Leo went after him followed by Raph, Mikey and Donnie taking up the rear. They were about 6 feet off the ground when Raph spoke quietly.

"Leo, come on bro, don't freeze up now, keep going."

Splinter looked back and noticed Leonardo was frozen in place.

"Is there a problem my son?"

Leo was clinging to the rail for dear life, his face had grown pale and he was visibly shaking. Splinter came back down a little and asked again.

"Leonardo? Is there a problem?"

Raph answered. "He's scared of heights."

Splinter looked down at Leo who was looking down at the darkness below and said softly and as gently as possible.

"Leonardo my son, listen to my voice, let the fear pass my son. I will not allow you to fall, you are safe my son."

Leo could hear Splinter's kind words but his mind was in other places...

* * *

"You pathetic little shit! Move your ass!"

Leo looked down at the black rat below and felt nothing but fear, he could see nothing other then his 'dad' in the darkness. Then he felt it, his body falling to the hard pavement below...

* * *

Splinter snapped his fingers and pulled his frightened son out of his hold on fear.

Leo looked up into the concerned face of his father. He felt like he was going to be sick.

"I'm scared..."

Was all he said before clinging to the bars for dear life. Splinter reached down and then hesitated _I shouldn't touch him, he may panic more._

Donnie watched the scene above him and remembered the day that Scrag dropped Leo from the ladder because of his fear. He saw Splinter start to touch his brother then hesitate before bringing his hand back to the bars.

Splinter looked down at the others and said.

"Go back my sons, go back to the ground."

One by one all three went back to the ground, they looked up in the dim light as Splinter slowly got closer to Leo who was still holding on for dear life.

Splinter looked around at his surroundings and found a thick pipe running down the side of the stone wall near the ladder, he took hold and climbed down below Leonardo and said.

"Is that better my son?"

Leo locked eyes with Splinter and shook his head in a negative gesture.

Splinter knew he had to get his frightened son to move, he got hold of the pipe again and climbed up to where he was level with Leo and said softly.

"Leonardo, it is OK my son. I WILL NOT let you fall, I will catch you if you start to. Please let us climb up the ladder my son I am right here."

Leo had tears running down his face as he clung tighter to the bars shaking his head.

Donnie climbed back up the ladder and was directly below his oldest brother.

"Scrag, made Leo fall a several years ago. I don't know what he did, or how he did it but he made Leo fall down from the ladder. He wasn't hurt too bad but still it scared him."

Splinter sighed and said.

"Oh my son, here, why don't you get on my back and we will go up together?"

Leo shook his head, Splinter felt his patience going but tried again.

"OK then, lets go back down then my son. Can you do that?"

Leo nodded, it was the only positive move he had made this entire time.

Donatello got down and watched Splinter and Leo.

Splinter slowly followed his eldest son down the ladder from the pipe, once on the ground Splinter told him.

"My son, would you feel better if you and your brother's went first?"

Splinter was mentally kicking him self for not taking them out of the lair sooner, he would have learned of Leonardo's fear of heights long before. The young turtle could jump very high but now that he thought about it he never climbed or even tried to get to a high place.

Once on the ground Leonardo hid by the side of the ladder and said with fear lacing his voice.

"I-I-I'm so s-s-s-sorry d-d-d-dad..."

Splinter slowly approached him and said softly.

"My son, it is OK, I am not angry with you. I had no idea this entire time you were so afraid of heights."

Raph started to walk up to them when Leo stopped him, once he caught his breath and slowed his heart rate down Leo said more clearly.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you father... I should have... I thought I was over it after all this time."

Leo still hid beside the ladder, in the dim lighting Splinter could see the signs that Leonardo was not completely calm yet so, he kept his distance as not to completely frighten him again.

After a few more minutes Splinter asked him.

"Leonardo, you would not have been that scared if this wasn't a familiar location... have you been here before? When you were younger?"

Splinter noticed the far away look in those blue eyes and knew his son HAD in fact been here. A soft voice came up beside Splinter.

"Dad, this is where he used to bring us when we would have ta go get his food and stuff."

Splinter looked down at Michelangelo, and then back to his eldest.

"I should not have brought you four here, this is how I always went to go to the junk yard, tell you what lets go find another way up."

Leo jumped forward and said.

"No! Dad, can I try again? Please. I won't freeze up this time! I promise."

Splinter turned to the other three and noticed the forlorn look on Donatello's face and the sad expression on Michelangelo's.

Raphael spoke next.

"Leo, this ain't Scrag, you should know that by now, come on, lets just find another way up. It will be OK."

Leonardo looked over at his younger brother then back to Splinter, then with out warning Leo grabbed the rung of the ladder and hoisted his body up.

Splinter told him.

"Leonardo, you do not have to prove anything to me, come, let us find another way."

Leo shook his head and began to climb the ladder again, Donnie looked up at his brother and walked forward and took a hold of the ladder as well. He climbed behind Leo with Mikey following close.

Splinter went up next then Raph.

Leonardo nearly stopped again when he could hear Donatello's soothing voice say something to his brother and he kept going.

Once at the surface Leonardo's legs gave out and he sat on the ground as his family came up moments later.

Splinter stood beside Raphael for a second before kneeling next to Leonardo.

"My son, you did not have to do that. We could have found another way."

Leo was breathing hard still but slowed it when he looked into his father's eyes.

"I know... but dad, if I allow my fear to control me... then that means I am allowing Scrag to win. Raph's right, he isn't here any more, you are. Scrag can't control my fear of heights anymore like he used to. Like the time he pulled me off the ladder and dropped me to the ground, when Don tried to come to my aid Scrag told him he would suffer the same fiat, I heard him even though my ears were ringing with pain. I have to beat this father, I have to or else Scrag wins."

Splinter wrapped his arms around Leonardo and told him proudly.

"I am proud of you my son, and we will work on this."

Splinter let go and looked into his son's blue eyes.

"From now on, when I go scavenging, I will take you with me, so we can work on your fear."

Leo looked at his brothers then back to Splinter, an old fear bubbled up inside of his stomach, one that he had tried to push down and forget about.

Splinter noticed the way his son's body went ridged, fearing he had hit a raw nerve he looked to the other three.

Raphael spoke quickly.

"Can I come too? Please?"

Splinter felt that Raphael was trying to protect his older brother's fears so he said agreeing.

"Hai, you may my son."

Although it had been years, Splinter thought he had earned the boy's trust in him fully. Apparently he had more trust to build with these abused children.

"Leonardo, know that I would never lure you away to hurt you my son, you must know this by now."

Leo looked over at his immediate younger brother then back to their father.

"I trust you, its just... I keep having these visions when things happen."

Splinter nodded his understanding and said.

"Flashbacks my son, you have had them for some time now."

Leonardo frowned and asked.

"How did you know?"

Splinter smiled at him and softly said.

"I can hear you crying at night my son, you also talk in your sleep. I will not repeat what I have heard you say, but, if you ever need to talk just tell me my son. I am here, we have been over this. I knew when I took you four in that there were going to be a lot of healing on all of your parts. But I do not ever regret taking you in."

Splinter stood and told his sons.

"I think we need to get moving my sons, the junk yard is still a ways away."

Normally when Splinter would go to the junk yard he would go by rooftops, but, never fully knowing what Leonardo went through entirely with the black rat, the boy could not jump very well. Granted he could jump straight up in the air, but when it came to jumping across he would flinch in pain, when asked he would brush it off as nothing.

The five creatures moved through the night, going through ally's and finally making their way to the junk yard, when they got there the boys could not believe their eyes.

Mikey took a whiff of the air around them and said happily.

"It doesn't smell like sh-crap in here!"

Splinter looked over at his youngest and shook his head, for years he had been trying to control the foul language the boys had been allowed to use. There were slip ups once in a while though.

He chuckled and told his son.

"Yes, this junk yard does not supply food of any kind, this is a true 'junk' yard, there are no humans here so we are safe."

The four started forward when Raphael grabbed his two youngest brothers' by the shoulder and said quickly to their father.

"What about dogs? When do those come out?"

Splinter looked to the red clad turtle and told him.

"There are no dogs here my son, only a night guard that comes out around midnight to check things out, but even then he just waves a flashlight around then leaves. You are safe here to have fun."

Though it had been years since taking the boys in, Splinter still found him self reassuring them that no harm would befall them. This was something new, and no doubt there would be a new round of memories shared...

* * *

**A/N:** Whew, that has got to be a record for chapter ones for me! Nearly 4,000 words written! I would have to look but I don't think any of my stories have had long first chapters!

Let me know what you all think. And a special thank you goes out to** SleepingSeeker for allowing me to do this! And remember she is going to have her sequel out some time this year! **

**This is my verson of 'What Makes a Father' Sequel, things are going to be different from the original because well for one I am not SleepingSeeker so I have no way of reading her mind. And two, I don't own the story line. So I am coming up with my own version.**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Scrag, he belongs to SleepingSeeker! I am just borrowing with permission.**

**Also any mentions from 'What Makes a Father' belongs to SleepingSeeker as well.**


	2. Haunted By Our Past

**Disclaimer: **Don't own** Scrag,** he belongs to** SleepingSeeker. **

**A/N: **I am not sure what time frame this is set in for any one wondering. I wasn't sure with **What Makes a Father **and I am not sure now. This is NOT going by any time frame for the show. It seems like this is 2012 turtles with 2003 Splinter.

Please Review guys, let me know if you like this story so far. I have a few chapters written so I am only going to be updating once a week.

* * *

Staring at the scene before him, an evil smile spread across his face _so the little brats have grown attached to the gray rat... They thought they were rid of me... those months spent at the lab while those vile humans ran tests on me... Those brats would soon be mine again if its the last thing that ever happens..._

Climbing up on top of an old, warn out, sofa Scrag looked down over the junk yard at _his_ boys who were following the gray rat around. He wanted nothing more then to attack the boys, but for now, he would just watch them.

* * *

Splinter watched the boys fan out around the junk yard, after a while he felt a presence, like they were not alone. He looked around but he saw no one there, sniffing the air he could only smell the staleness of the junk that had been piled up for years.

Keeping a keen eye on their surroundings Splinter watched the boys run around and look at all the treasures.

Mikey emerged from behind a couch and asked.

"Sensei? Can I have this?"

He held up a lamp that looked like the wheel found on an old ship.

"What are you going to do with it my son?"

Mikey ran up to him and said happily. "I wanna have it to read by so I don't wake Raph up all the time when I turn on the light. He gets mad when I wake him."

Splinter nodded his understanding and said.

"I see, well why are you up so late at night Michelangelo?"

Not far away Raphael had been looking through some old, thrown out magazines and popped his head up hearing his brother ratting him self out.

"Busted!"

One look was all he needed from Splinter to go back to what he was looking for. Michelangelo stood on trembling knees realizing he had just told on him self. This happened every time Mikey did something wrong, Splinter knew it was going to take some time for the boy to understand that he was not going to be hurt.

"Michelangelo, you know your bedtime my son, now for the next few nights you are to go to bed directly following the evening meal. And no comic books, those will be brought to me when we get home. And yes you can still have the lamp."

Raph looked over at them and saw how upset his brother was, he scoffed and said.

"Serves you right, knuckle head. At least I can get some peace for the next few nights."

Splinter shot him a warning look and Raphael went back to his search.

Leonardo and Donatello were looking through some boxes both oblivious to Mikey being punished.

Donatello stood and was looking between the object in his hands to Splinter who had his back to them. Leo looked over and said.

"He said we could have what ever we wanted Donnie, he won't care."

The quiet boy looked between the book in his hands and his father and then his brother. Slowly he walked over to his father and cleared his throat to gain attention.

Splinter turned and saw Donatello looking up at him sheepishly.

"Yes Donatello?"

Donnie hid the book behind his shell and looked down at the ground for a moment. He had read all the books Splinter had brought him, even all the ones in the dojo library he didn't want to ask because he was afraid of sounding ungrateful for what had already been given.

"I-I-um... f-f-found, um... I uh."

Splinter gently put his hands on Donatello's shoulders and told him.

"Son, what is it your trying to ask me?"

Donatello felt the book be taken from his grip, he spun around to see Raph standing there.

"Chemistry? Really Don? Well nothing surprises me wit you I guess."

"Raph! Give it back."

Splinter took the book out of Raphael's grip and handed it back to its owner.

"Donatello, if you are trying to ask for the book, then yes, you may get it my son. I told you boys you may take back what you would like with in reason."

Donatello cringed back a little when Splinter's voice rose slightly but calmed when Splinter told him it was OK.

"Really?"

Splinter smiled at him and said softly.

"Yes, what else did you find in that box?"

Splinter walked with the excited boy back to the box as Donatello began to show it was full of school books.

"If you would like Donatello, you may have all of those books, you do not have to just choose one."

Leonardo found a book with swords on the cover.

"What is this?"

Splinter looked over to the boy near him and looked at the book in his hands.

"That is a book about Japanese swords my son, that looks like a book I had when I was human."

He gently took the book from Leonardo and opened the cover, he couldn't believe it... his name was in the front cover. Still holding the book he looked in the box and found a few more Japanese books inside all with his name in them.

"How in the world? After all these years?"

Leonardo looked up in concern. "What's wrong dad?"

Splinter shook his head and said.

"Some how, my books I had in my old home when I was human, they are here."

Donatello and Leonardo looked at each other before Leonardo asked.

"If you want them back then I understand dad..."

Splinter shook him self out of his daze and heard Leonardo's words. "No son, if you want them you can have them. I do not mind. I know you like reading these."

Mikey came running up and said quickly. "Dad! A truck pulled up!"

Splinter pulled out an old warn pocket watch he had and saw it was now midnight, he silently cursed him self.

"Quickly hide my sons."

They darted around a stack of chairs and then Raph said sharply.

"Dad! Hay there is a cover over here!"

Splinter raced back over and sure enough there was a sewer cover, he lifted it up and helped the boys with their boxes of books and other items that they found. He looked over at Leonardo and then motioned for him to go first. Once he was on the ladder Splinter went down and pulled the lid back over the opening.

They stood silent for several minutes adjusting to the dark sewers, Splinter told them.

"OK my sons, we need to head south west, we should get to a junction where it is a four way."

They nodded and Splinter lead them in the direction they needed to go, Splinter helped his second youngest and the oldest carry their load taking turns giving each other a break. It took about an hour and a half to find the lair. Once there Splinter said to them.

"Since we are back so late, there will be no practice in the morning, just rest my sons. We will go through our things in the morning as well. Just stack everything in the living room for now and go get some rest."

Mikey looked up sheepishly and asked so softly that Splinter nearly missed it.

"Father, can um... I'm hungry..."

Splinter looked at the other three who still looked at the youngest worriedly when he asked for food.

"Are the rest of you hungry as well?"

The others shook their heads and said.

"Nope."

"Not really, just tired."

Donatello looked down at the floor and just shook his head.

Splinter walked over to his quietest son and asked gently.

"Are you sure Donatello? When you handed me your box a while ago I heard your stomach say other wise?"

He shook his head and told his father softly. "No, I, uh am just tired."

He turned to leave to follow his older brother's when Splinter stopped him.

"Donatello, please join us, maybe you will change your mind."

Donatello reached into his box and took out the Chemistry book he had found and followed his father and younger brother to the kitchen. He sat at the table with the book open, he knew by now that he could read in front of his father with out being in trouble like he did before with Scrag.

Splinter was fixing some oatmeal for the boys and glanced over at Donatello as he poured milk into a sauce pan and turned on the heat. As it was heating he came over and sat down for a moment next to Donatello.

"What does your book say my son? Finding anything new in there?"

Donatello was reading about Matter when his father spoke, he looked over and saw the interest in his father's eyes.

"I am reading about Matter, its talking about how to make water into ice in this paragraph."

Mikey looked over at the two and asked.

"Water into ice? Water's not ice silly, its just hard and cold."

Donnie chuckled and told his little brother.

"Mikey, if you take a little water and put it in the freezer it will turn to ice, but if you take ice FROM the freezer and set it out, it will turn to water."

Seeing that his little brother was still confused he turned to Splinter.

"Dad, can I do a science experiment for Mikey?"

He smiled at his son and said.

"Go ahead my son."

Donnie stood up excitedly and got an ice cube from the freezer and put it on the table. The three mutants watched as the ice cube became warm and started to melt. With curious eyes Mikey watched the water form around the frozen cube, even though it was not a large amount of water yet, the youngest turtle was amazed by what he saw so far.

Splinter stood and checked on the milk in the pan, seeing it getting warm he put in the oats and stirred it up. Then an idea struck him.

"Donatello, would you get out the small sauce pan please, put about half a cup of water in it and bring it here."

Since Splinter's kitchen did not have a measuring cup, the young boy got out a coffee cup and used it to measure the water. Once his task was finished he took the pan to his father.

"Now, Michelangelo, get a chair and stand over here near the stove, I want you to watch something."

The youngest turtle took the chair that Splinter had been in and dragged it over to the stove and stood up on it, he peered over the edge as Splinter put the burner up on high heat.

"Now my son, watch when the water boils it will make the water evaporate."

Mikey watched as bubbles formed in the pan, and then it went to a rolling boil after several minutes.

"Where does the water go when it vaporates?"

Donnie corrected his brother and explained. "Evaporates Mikey, and it goes into the air, you can't see it, touch it or taste it. It's just gone."

Splinter was over the top proud that his son's were bonding over science, he knew it was late, but Michelangelo was showing great interest in science and specifically chemistry. He saw the oatmeal was finished, and the water in the pan was evaporated, he shut off both burners. Putting the oatmeal in bowls he put them in front of the boys who took their seats.

"Donatello, if you wish, in the morning as long as your supervised, you may show your brother more experiments with water. Make sure I am up before you handle the stove OK my son?"

Donatello smiled proudly and said.

"Sure! Thanks dad!"

It wasn't rare anymore to get the young boy to smile, he saw it more often as the years went by, he knew how much his son loved to teach his brother's something new; so he decided he would feed that brain of Donatello's and let him teach his younger brother about chemistry.

After the two ate Splinter ushered them off to bed, he cleaned up the kitchen and went to lay down him self.

Some time in the early morning hours he could hear screaming coming from Leo and Donnie's room, he raced from his room and raced to his son's room to find Leonardo thrashing in his bed screaming at the top of his lungs. Splinter had not heard him scream like that in quite some time.

Rushing to his son's side he said. "Leonardo! My son wake up! You are safe. Please calm down."

Leonardo's blue eyes shot open, and looked around, due to the dim lighting Splinter did not look to be who he actually was to Leo. The young teen scooted away in fright and bumped his shell against the wall and said.

"No! Leave me alone!"

The light flipped on over head and Raphael entered the room and said.

"What is going on? Leo?"

Leo's eyes shot over and met his brother's green ones, he then looked back to the rat in front of him and slowed his breathing.

Splinter watched as Leo's chest stopped heaving as he tried to get him self calmed down from the night terror.

"Leonardo, my son, what happened?"

Leo looked around at the concerned faces of his family, he saw tears in Mikey's eyes as the frightened 9 year old huddled in the doorway behind Raph. Raphael stood only a foot into the room watching the scene in shock. Donatello was sitting on the head of his oldest brother's bed and said softly.

"Leo? Are you OK? What set that off?"

Leo looked into his younger brother's brown eyes and said quickly.

"Nothing, I am fine. I am sorry for scaring you."

Splinter frowned and said firmly but with a soft tone.

"Leonardo, that was not 'nothing' that was something, you have not woken up like that in a couple years now. Did something happen to set off a trigger? Was it, was it the ladder incident earlier?"

Leo looked into his father's concerned orbs and said.

"I really don't know dad... I-I'm sorry I woke you... I didn't mean to be loud."

Leo was still leaned against the wall, only now he had his feet drawn up to his chest and looked on the verge of tears.

Splinter saw the tears welling up inside his son's blue eyes and said softly.

"Leonardo, do you know where your at my son?"

Leo knew this drill, it was a way for Splinter to determine if he was still dreaming or fully awake. Leo swallowed the lump in his throat and said softly.

"I am in the lair, in mine and Donnie's room."

Splinter nodded and told him.

"Good, then you know your safe?"

Leo nodded and looked over at Mikey who had tears running down his face now, he was standing next to the foot of the bed.

"Mikey, it's OK, I'm fine now."

Mikey climbed up on the foot of the bed and sat close to Leo and said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"It was about him, wasn't it? He's gone now Leo, we are safe. Those humans have him, remember we saw them..."

Leo put an arm around Mikey and held him close.

"I know little brother, but there were somethings that happened back then, things that are too painful to talk about, that happened to me. When your older maybe I will tell you about it, maybe..."

Splinter looked between the two and then back to his other two sons.

"If none of you are interested in going back to bed, then how about breakfast?"

Mikey wiped the tears from his face and hopped of the bed in excitement.

"Can we have waffles? Please! You haven't made those in a while! Please daddy please!"

Splinter could not help but chuckle at his most rambunctious son's pleas for his favorite breakfast food.

"OK then, why don't you go downstairs and wait for me, you can help this morning. Donatello, Raphael would you two excuse us for a moment, I would like to speak to your brother."

The two nodded and followed Mikey downstairs. Splinter turned back to Leonardo and told him softly.

"Would you like to talk about your nightmare?"

Splinter sat on the edge of the bed and looked over at his son with pure concern in his eyes.

Leo pulled his blanket over his lap and fiddled with the corner, he couldn't look his father in the eyes as he told him softly.

"It, um, was about Scrag... and what he did to me on that ladder... he thought I didn't hear what he said to Donnie. But I was laying there helpless looking up at my little brother. But in my dream... in my dream things played out differently... Donnie continued to ask him what happened to me... Don had been sick again and was still weak. I could only watch as Scrag yanked Donnie off the ladder and threw him down... hard... not just dropped like he did me but actually threw my brother. Scrag went on up the ladder to the surface leaving me and Donnie behind. When I looked over at my brother... he... he was dead."

Splinter felt fury rise up in his core as his son talked, but he pushed it back down when Leonardo looked into his eyes. He could see the sadness in the young teen, and fear.

"Leonardo, you know your brother is alive and well, I know this is scary my son. While I make breakfast would you like to meditate? To try and find peace of mind?"

Leo nodded and asked.

"I would also like to train this morning. I know you said earlier that training was canceled because of how late at night it was. But it may help me work out my nightmare and calm down."

Splinter put a reassuring hand on his son's knee and said.

"Yes, you may my son. Do you want to do this alone? Or would you like me there?"

Leo looked into his father's eyes and said softly.

"When every one is done eating then yes. I will meditate first, maybe that will help."

Splinter patted his son on the shoulder and said.

"Very well my son. I will see you in a little while."

Leonardo watched his father leave, he drew his knees up to his chest for a few extra minutes before sliding off the bed and going downstairs to the dojo. He could hear the sounds of his brother's and father talking and laughing in the kitchen while they made breakfast. He continued on to the dojo and sat in a lotus position.

Once he was in a meditative state he felt him self relax.

In the kitchen Raph noticed his older brother didn't follow their dad in.

"Dad where is Leo?"

Donnie looked up from his book he was reading and Mikey turned from the waffle iron to look at their father.

Splinter looked over at his second eldest and said softly,

"He is in the dojo meditating, he will join us when breakfast is ready."

Raph nodded and got up, with out a word he walked out of the kitchen.

Splinter watched him go, he didn't stop him he knew what he was probably going to do. He knew since the turtles came to live with him, Raphael and Leonardo had often talked in private what they discussed was often kept between the two of them. If it helped them heal then he would not stop them.

Raph walked into the dojo, he saw his older brother sitting by the large tree that was growing in the middle of the room. From the look on his face he was in a peaceful state of mind, Leo peaked one eye open when he felt he was no longer alone in the room, he saw his younger brother and asked.

"Breakfast ready already?"

Raph shook his head and said.

"No, not yet, Dad's working on it with a little help from Mikey. I just came to check on you."

Leonardo looked up at his younger brother then down to the patterned mat below him, he was quiet for a moment before looking back up with tears in his eyes. He looked into Raph's green eyes and said with a slight crack in his voice.

"Will it ever stop?"

Raph sat down in front of him and said.

"In time it will, that's what dad always tells us."

"But it's been 3 years..."

Raph looked over at the weapon's rack and then back to his brother.

"That's still not very long bro. You can't expect a miracle in just a short amount of time. Mikey still has nightmares, he even gets shy some times when dad walks to the table with food. And Donnie is still real quiet and he hasn't been sick since we moved in here. Not yet any way, and who knows what will happen if he does end up sick."

Leo looked serious and said.

"Donnie will be fine, I think dad's proven all these years he loves us. He will care for Donnie the right way. Scrag may not be around but I feel he is still out there Raph. I don't think he died at the Lab... Something happened a few days ago..."

Raph frowned and said.

"You don't think he, he, he escaped? Do you?"

Leo shook his head and said softly.

"It's possible. I didn't tell Donnie, and we won't tell him any time soon or Mikey. I don't wanna keep them in the dark, but, I don't want them to be scared either."

Raph leaned forward and put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"It'll be OK Leo. Come on, lets go to the kitchen, breakfast should be almost done."

The two brothers walked into the kitchen, they knew that Scrag could be alive still, and looking for them, but neither one of the two eldest brothers wanted to think about that. They wanted their life normal, what ever that was for four former abused boys.

Nightmares were not uncommon, and happened rarely anymore, but when they did Splinter was nothing but kind and patient with them. He would be there to dry their tears and comfort their fears, it was something the brothers had never felt before when they lived with Scrag.

They would always be haunted by their past...


	3. Getting Closer

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Scrag! Or anything associated with '**What makes a Father**'. I just own the plot and idea's for this story.

* * *

Scrag looked around at his surroundings, he had found the old home he used to have the boys at, it was darker then before and smelled of rotten food, and had a worse smell then before when they lived there. He knew that he had to move, this place was not fit for a roach to live in, he went back out to the tunnels and began to search for a new place to live.

He went up a level seeing it had a better smell to it, he couldn't sense any humans around but what he did smell made his mouth water and his hands sweat in anticipation... he smelled turtles... his turtles, the ones that escaped him all those years ago. He was close to them, he found there was not door to their lair but he could smell they were close to him so he found a tunnel near by and went down to search for a place to go. He found a large open room that was covered in dust and cobwebs.

He could not smell any foul odors in the air but he knew this place was safe from humans and not humans. He found an old fridge that was no longer working, a couch off to the side that looked older then time it's self, and a desk off in another direction. He wondered if this used to be an old office?

Sniffing the air he found that it had not been used in years, there was no recent scent of humans or any other animals in this area. He explored further and found a couple of rooms that one had a cot in the corner with a couple of mattresses near by. The other room had a mattress in the center of the room that was covered in dust as was the other mattresses and cot in the other room.

He found a dried out toilet in one room, it was clear now that some one has lived down here at some point but it had been long ago abandoned. He knew the time was coming to take back what was his, those turtles thought they had gotten away from him so easily. Little did they know that _daddy was back_ and was coming for them. He couldn't wait to have Leo back in his clutches, he knew the boys had grown by now, and that they would no doubt be stronger. But that just made the hunt all the more better...

* * *

It had been days since the nightmare that Leo had woken up the entire family over, he continued to meditate but he still couldn't get around this feeling of dread that was hovering around him. Like something wasn't right. He had been on a walk the day before and could hear some one creeping around the tunnels up ahead, he hid in the shadows near a pipe and waited for the figure to pass. Something seemed familiar about this being that passed him by. He couldn't pin point it but something felt familiar, he had hesitated to tell his father. He kept it to him self, but Raph urged him to tell, if there was danger then he should tell some one.

It was still early in the morning, Leo knew that every one was still asleep, he got up out of bed after making sure Donnie was still out. He walked out of his room and crept through the dark lair and to his father's room. He knocked on the door, he had a moment of fear when he heard a soft rustle that he had woken his father. But he shook it off _get a hold of your self Leo, this is Splinter..._

"Come in."

Leo opened the door and peered inside, he saw his father putting on his robe as he stood up off his bed, tail twitching in worry.

"What is wrong my son?"

Leo swallowed hard and said softly.

"Dad, I know its early... but I need to talk to you, and I don't want my brothers to hear what I have to say. Raph knows but I don't want Mike or Don to hear."

Splinter frowned and sat on the edge of his bed facing his son. A frown creased his brow as he said.

"What is it my son? You can tell me anything."

Kneeling on the floor near his father he said softly.

"When I took a walk yesterday... um, I went about ten minutes away from here and I... um, I heard some one... I hid in the shadows like you taught me to, they never heard me... but, the feeling I got from the person. Dad it felt familiar; like I knew it some how. And I felt danger rolling off this person. I left as soon as I knew they were out of ear shot and ran back home."

Splinter listened to his son's story and then said.

"Do you feel as though our family is in danger my son?"

Leo bowed his head and told him.

"I am not really sure, I wasn't followed, but it was just the feeling."

Splinter told him softly but in a questioning tone.

"Would you like me to investigate? If you feel this strongly about it?"

Leo looked up at him and said with a sad look in his eyes.

"I wouldn't ask other then... its near where Mike and Don go skateboarding, more like _skate-falling_ since they don't know how to ride the thing yet but you get my point."

Splinter nodded and said.

"I understand my son, we will keep the two in the lair, I will go out and check in to it. Would you make sure that your brother's remain home and do not let them go out for any reason, understood?"

Leo nodded and said.

"Yes father."

Splinter stood and reached over for his cane, he walked out of his room with Leonardo in toe. He got to the entrance and turned to his son.

"I should be back before they wake up."

Leo told him.

"You don't have to go right now..."

Splinter smiled and placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"It's OK my son, if my children are in danger or even think they are in danger then I want to make sure they are safe. I do not care what time of day it is I will protect you all."

Leo stood there looking into his father's eyes and saw a determination there that was unmatched by anything he had ever seen before. He nodded and his father walked out the door. Leo had told him the truth he felt danger coming from the person. He just only hoped he was wrong and there was no danger...

Splinter walked quietly down the tunnel he knew where his two youngest went to play so he knew where Leonardo was talking about. He sniffed the air, he was at the spot where Donatello and Michelangelo came to skateboard. The scent he got was not a good one, in fact it did reek of danger. He could feel his stomach fall when he realized he would have to tell the two they could no longer play here. He went further and the smell got stronger, he knew this smell... it was... oh no...

_Scrag..._

Splinter felt his fur rise on his neck, he knew he was close to the foul beast that had been so cruel to the children; that still haunts their nightmares.

He now knew he couldn't keep this from his children, he had to tell them, but he wondered how Scrag had survived the humans? How had he escaped, some how the answers were going to come.

He turned back and raced back home, he had an idea. Once he got home he saw that Donatello had now joined his older brother watching TV quietly in the living room. They both jumped and looked around when he shut the door.

Donnie looked as though he was going to run when the door shut hard and the lock turned, Splinter told him.

"It is only I Donatello, you are safe." For now...

He dared not add that last part, he walked forward and said quickly.

"Leonardo, a word please."

Leo gulped and followed his father to the kitchen and shut the door. Turning Splinter said softly so Donatello would not hear.

"Leonardo, I need you to wake your brothers, we need to have a family meeting."

Leo frowned in concern and asked.

"What did you find?"

Splinter felt his stomach lurch, he knew he would have to tell them, but he wasn't sure how to do so. But he knew the information could not wait.

"Leonardo, Scrag is back in the sewers, and not far from here. I don't know how, but he escaped the humans."

Leo felt his stomach hit the ground, and his legs felt as though they were made of cement, feeling the bile rise in his stomach he said in a hoarse voice.

"I will get them."

He opened the door and stepped out, he tried to let out a breath, but he almost couldn't breathe, he walked to the living room and said.

"Donnie, go to the kitchen, family meeting. I have to get Raph and Mikey."

Donatello could feel an uneasiness about his brother, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was, but a sharp look from Leo told that he was taking too long in moving his tail to the kitchen. He went in and took a seat next to his father. The look on his face was grim and he knew something was the matter.

Leo made his way to his brother's room, he knew waking Raph could be dangerous, as he had the tendency to lash out or strike who ever woke him up.

Leo entered the room and woke Mikey, it was easier to wake him, he would just inhale sharply with wide eyes but relax when he saw a familiar face.

"Shh, I have to wake Raph, go to the kitchen OK? We are having a family meeting."

Mikey frowned and asked.

"Is some one in trouble?"

Leo shook his head and said softly.

"No little bro, no one is in trouble."

Mikey nodded and got up, he walked out of the room and headed downstairs. Leo took in a breath getting ready for the task at hand. Raph had suffered just as much abuse as he and the others had, but then again, he had also been more physically beaten then the rest of them too. Which was why it made it so hard to wake the turtle up.

Leo stood at the foot of the bed and said in a medium/loud voice.

"Raph. Raph wake up bro."

When Raph started to stir Leo backed up to Mikey's bed and said again.

"Raph."

Raphael shot up off his bed in a blind rage he could feel him self pin some one onto a soft surface until a voice spoke up firmly.

"Raphael, its me Leo."

Raph's fist was inches from his face before lowering it and Leo dared to say.

"Calm down Raph its only me."

Raphael looked down into the blue eyes of his older brother, he saw no fear, only annoyance there in those blue eyes.

"Leo? What the hell man?"

Raph let go of his brother and stood up straight. Leo stood up as well and said.

"Sorry I startled you Raph, but... dad wants to talk to us. All of us... I told him about yesterday."

Raphael felt his heart slow down from moments before when he first woke up, his brother's knew not to wake him up unless they had to. He would wake up and he was not in their safe home, he would see the enemy before his eyes not the loving one's of his family. So that is what he sees when he is woken up, he had never struck any member of the family; but he had come close a few times like now when he had Leo pinned to Mikey's bed with his fist ready to pumble into Leo.

"How did he take it?"

Leo sighed and said.

"He, he went to investigate what I saw and felt, then when he came back I thought he was gonna scare Donnie out of his shell. He flew through the door fast and nearly slammed it shut, he had a very worried look about him; and still does."

"_Leonardo? Raphael? Is everything alright?" _

Leo looked behind him at the closed door when their father spoke up the stairs at them. Leo opened the door and shouted down.

"It's fine dad, we will be there in a minute."

He turned back to his younger brother and said.

"Come on, dad is waiting."

Raph followed close behind as the two went out of the room, Splinter stood at the bottom of the stairs and asked.

"What happened boys?"

Raph looked guiltily at their father and said under his breath. "Had a flashback..."

Splinter nodded in understanding and followed his son's to the kitchen, as the two took their seats Mikey said quickly.

"Ya didn't get a black eye this time Leo, must be some kinda record!"

"Shut up Mikey."

Raph was glaring daggers at his little brother; he never meant to hurt any one who woke him up, it just happens.

Splinter cleared his throat and said quickly before the situation escalated.

"Boys, it has come to my attention that the play area that I set up for Donatello and Michelangelo is no longer safe for play. For now I want the four of you to stay home, and no venturing out."

Donnie looked at his father confused and asked.

"Why dad? Did something happen?"

Splinter gave him a half smile and held the tea cup he was holding closer and said.

"Leonardo why don't you tell them what you saw yesterday and then I will tell what I found."

Leo looked over at his three brothers who's eyes were locked onto his own, he inhaled deeply before saying.

"Well... um... when I went for a walk yesterday, I was over by the play area when I heard some one walk through there. It wasn't a worker or anyone else. But I sensed danger coming from the person."

Splinter took over from there.

"So your brother came to me, and I went to find out what was going on, and I smelled an enemy present. I believe Scrag has escaped the lab and is in the sewers again... and may be close by. I remember his scent from years ago when I fought him."

He saw by the looks on their faces, they too remembered that fight all too well, Mikey's eyes were wide and he asked.

"S-so he is back? How did he get away?"

Splinter shook his head and told him.

"I really don't know, but Donatello I have a question for you."

Donnie sat up a little straighter and waited.

"About a year back you asked me if you could build an alarm system to notify us if some one was near our home. At the time I didn't think it was necessary, but, do you think you could build something like that still?"

Donnie nodded his head slowly and said.

"Yea, but I am missing a few things, I would need to go to the junk yard again."

Splinter nodded and said.

"Then we will go tonight, but only three of us. Its too dangerous for all of us to go."

Raph frowned and said.

"Three?"

Splinter pointed over to Leo and said.

"Your brother has got to get a handle on his fear of heights, so he goes with me every time I have to go to the surface. Since Donatello is the only one who knows what he needs, he goes too, you and Michelangelo stay here and guard the lair."

Raph nodded in understanding and said.

"OK, we will stay here. Do we have to worry that Scrag will come to look for us?"

Splinter sighed and said softly.

"I really don't know my son, I hope not. Just stay in your room with the door locked until I get back OK?"

Mikey asked.

"Does that mean I can stay up late and read comics?"

Splinter gave him a stern look and said.

"Since the other night you decided to go behind my back and watch TV in the middle of the night. No, you will be in bed asleep by the time we return. You had earned another three days punishment my son."

Mikey tilted his head, Raph felt anger boil inside of him as he spoke before his mind could catch up with him.

"What will you do if he isn't in bed asleep?"

Splinter had walked right into that one, he had long ago knew he had to watch how he worded things, and here he did it again.

"Raphael, you know by now I am not going to physically punish any of you; he will just be grounded for more days added on to the ones he already has. He needs to learn that I do not tolerate little boys who sneak around at night waking up family members. When it's bed time, it's bed time, not wake up and read or watch TV time. He needs to learn and understand this."

He could tell the fire died out of his second eldest eyes as he reassured him once again that no harm would come to his brothers. Taking a deep breath he told them.

"We will go find another section of sewer that is safe for the two of you to play with your new skateboard."

Mikey had found the skateboard only just before they left the junkyard a few nights ago, he and Donnie had spent a lot of time out of the lair finding the perfect place to play with it. The only safe place was ten minutes away and they had showed their father and other brothers where it was. Splinter worried about them but he knew they would be safe. But now, knowing Scrag was in the area had the worried father in a panic. In his mind he kept saying _keep them safe..._

After their family meeting Splinter made breakfast and they had their practice time, then free time after words. Later that evening Splinter announced it was time to go, he was sure to tell Raphael that his brother was to be in bed after he was done eating.

From the story that Donatello had told him a few nights ago, he knew better then to return to the ladder they had originally taken when they went up topside. They took the sewer rout to the junkyard, silently he knew the boys were grateful for the change of rout.

The three walked quietly, once at the junkyard Splinter looked at the short ladder and then to Leonardo.

"Are you going to have a problem with this my son?"

Leo looked up at the ladder and said.

"No, the short ladders I don't have much problem with, its the long ones I do."

Splinter nodded and began to climb up with Leonardo between him and Donatello, they made it to the surface, Splinter sensed no one around so he pushed the cover over and climbed out and helped his sons out of the hole. The small trio looked around the yard for some time before Donnie found all that he would need.

Leonardo wanted to find some more books so they started looking around for anything that would entertain him for a few days. While they were looking, Splinter's hair stood up on end, he sensed they were no longer alone.

Splinter reached over and grabbed Donatello by the upper arm and used his other hand to keep his son quiet.

"We are not alone, go back to the manhole while I get your brother."

Donnie nodded and quietly walked back to the sewer entrance. Splinter crept over to Leonardo who was crouched over a box and said softly in his ear.

"Leonardo, we have to go. NOW. We are not alone."

Leo looked up at his father with wide eyes, he said.

"Who is it? Is it a human?"

"Shh."

Splinter put a hand over his mouth to silence him, he motioned for the teen to follow him to the cover, he saw the frightened look on Don's face and he knew something was up. Then from behind they could hear the pile of junk shift as some one jumped down.

"Well, well... isn't this touching... thanks so much for taking my children, but I will take them back now."

Standing there, black fur glistening in the full moon light, with his broken tail, blind eye, and pink paws stood Scrag. The turtle's previous 'caregiver.'

Leonardo felt his stomach drop, the waves of nausea were hitting him like a freight train. He looked up at the rat that was responsible for the years of torture that he and his brothers endured. He drew out his swords and said standing in front of his father and brother.

"W-we are not scared of you Scrag!"

Scrag jumped down in front of Leo and said sinisterly.

"Really my sweet? I seem to have heard a quiver in your voice... I know you better Leo, you are mine, not this impostor that took you from me. I am your father."

Donnie drew his BO staff and stood along side his brother and said firmly.

"You don't have control of us anymore!"

Scrag let out a guttural growl and leaps forward, he took Donnie down quickly but as he scratched and clawed at the boy Leonardo kicked him in the side sending him flying from his brother. Splinter leaps forward and said sharply.

"You will not hurt my sons!"

Scrag got to his feet and leaps at Splinter, the two rats fought hard, Donnie whacked Scrag over the head with his staff.

"Get off of him!"

Scrag jumped off of Splinter and attacked Donatello, he kicked the boy in the stomach causing the wind to leave his lungs. He licked his lips as he sat on top of Donatello's middle and said.

"Wait till I get you home... we have a lot of games to catch up on Donnie."

Leonardo hesitated for a moment before tackling Scrag off his brother and onto the dirt floor of the junk yard. Holding his sword to Scrag's throat he said.

"Stay away from my brothers! You filthy trash! Stay away from us! You son of a bitch! You don't control us any more!"

Scrag looked up into the defiant blue eyes of the eldest turtle and said hoarsely.

"You have gotten stronger boy, I think I will have my most fun with you. Your stronger then you were before, I like it."

Leo felt something between his legs and it caused him to jump off, Scrag had touched his soft tissue below his tail causing him to jump. He reared his foot back and kicked Scrag where it counted.

From a short distance away he could hear the sound of metal scraping along the ground, he looked over and saw his brother opening the sewer for them.

"Come on Leo! We gotta get outta here!"

Donnie picked up his bag and jumped down the whole followed by Splinter who said.

"Hurry Leonardo, while he is down."

Leo looked down at the black rat that was curled up in a ball in pain, a dark thought came over Leo as he went behind Scrag and kicked him hard in the back of his head. He watched as the rat went limp from the blow.

Leo followed his father and brother into the sewers, neither of the two asked what Leo had done before joining them as they ran as fast as they could back to the lair. Once they got to the entrance Splinter listened for any signs that they had been followed. He opened the door and the three came in.

Raphael was waiting for them when they got back, he saw the bruise forming on Don's shoulder and the scratches on Leo and asked.

"What happened? Are you guys alright?"

Splinter told his worried son.

"Yes, we are fine, we had a run in with Scrag."

Leo told his younger brother.

"Yea, he apparently followed us to the junk yard, we fought him though."

Raph looked between the three and then said worriedly.

"He didn't follow you back did he?"

Donnie shook his head then looked proudly at Leo saying.

"Nah, Leo fought dirty in the end..."

Raph looked shocked at his older brother.

"You? Fought dirty? Who are you and what did you do with my brother?"

Leo chuckled and said softly.

"I didn't have much of a choice... he was going to hurt Don... I had to show him that we were not taking his crap anymore."

Raph looked over at Splinter who stood proudly by his sons.

"You didn't help them?"

"I only helped when I was needed Raphael, they had to learn to fight back, or fear of that horrible creature would control their every move for ever."

Raph nodded as Donnie stifled a yawn and said to his brothers.

"I am glad you guys are alright, did ya get what you needed Don?"

Donnie nodded again as he covered a yawn with his free hand and held up his bag, he told his brother tiredly.

"Yea, but I am not going to start working until tomorrow, I'm too tired right now."

Splinter told his sons.

"It has been a long night my sons, we will still have training tomorrow morning, Donatello, you will be excused to work on your project."

The three turtles agreed and started off towards their rooms, Raph turned to their father and said.

"Mike went to bed like you told him too."

Raph waited for a reaction, but saw his father's face soften even more.

"Thank you Raphael, once Donatello has the security set up we will all sleep better. And I did not want you two out of your room for fear of that horrid creature finding the lair while I was gone."

Raph nodded and walked to his room, he shut the door and sat on the edge of his bed. He looked over at his baby brother sleeping, he shook his head and thought to him self _you always could sleep in the worst possible situations little brother._

He gave a heavy sigh and flopped down on his bed, after a few moments he flipped his bedside light off and rolled over. He stared at the dark wall for the longest time before allowing sleep to consume him.


	4. Memories Never Really Fade

**A/N: **had a typo in chapter 1: Mikey is now 10, Donnie 12, Raph 13 and Leo 14. I am not going back to fix just two numbers in the story. Sorry for any confusion. Just realized the mistake.

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Scrag. Or anything associated with 'What Makes a Father' happy reading guys.

* * *

The next morning Mikey woke up first, he stretched his muscles and looked around the dim room, his small, plug in, nightlight was casting a soft glow on his side of the room. He saw the sleeping form of his brother in the bed across the way. He had woken up again because of a nightmare, he had been back at their old home and playing that awful game that their 'father' had come up with.

He rubbed his hands at the memory, but he remembered all the times he helped his brothers out when Scrag would be beating Raph to a pulp for back talking, or Donnie for being sick. Or even the times Leo would not rub their 'father's' feet the correct way. Mikey wondered if he had been left as part of the family because he was the distraction.

He felt pain in his stomach and knew he was hungry, getting up he walked to the hall. He couldn't hear any one up so he went down stairs to the kitchen. Bending over he got the toaster out of the lower cabinet; pulling out the loaf of bread he stood there for a moment staring at the loaf. He remembered the sacrifice Donnie and Leo had made just so he could have some food to eat. Food that wasn't rotten or moldy.

Pulling out two slices he put them in the toaster, he watched the orange glow from the inside, a memory hit him like a flash.

* * *

It had been weeks since Donnie had been sick, and their 'father' tried to make him eat that piece of metal. Thankfully Donnie was in the lair keeping an eye on him while their 'father' took the other two topside for supplies.

Mikey had been coloring on a cereal box and turned when Donnie said happily.

"I did it! Mikey I fixed it! The toaster works now!"

Mikey got up off the floor and walked over to the makeshift counter.

"How do you know it works?"

Donnie picked up a piece of toast and said.

"See, I made toast! It works. Here see if it tastes good."

Mikey only took food if his brother's offered it, he by now, knew not to take anything their 'father' offered him. He took a nibble off the corner while looking nervously at the door to their home.

Donnie told him softly.

"It's OK Mikey, dad's not coming home for a while. Eat it."

Mikey knew that he couldn't ask for more since their 'father' counted the slices every morning before eating his food. Mikey ate the offered toast, it was dry as it went down his throat but it tasted so good.

"It's good Donnie, this is so cool. Dad will be happy."

Donnie looked over at the toaster and said to him softly.

"I hope so... he was so mad at me for those parts being on the floor and he stepped on them..."

Mikey bowed his head and told him sadly.

"I am sorry I got you into trouble..."

Donnie looked at him and then back to the object of their conversation.

"I know... I never blamed you... I should have just played with you and not worked on it until I was better."

* * *

POP!

Mikey was startled out of his memories by the toast popping up, he walked over and got the butter out of the fridge as he walked back over he got a knife and began to put the butter on the hot bread.

Mikey smiled when he thought about the way Splinter had looked when he offered him toast the first morning they were here. He knew deep down some where that Splinter would never hurt him, never tease him about eating. Looking into the reflection of the now soiled butter knife the rest of that memory continued...

* * *

Scrag came home to find Donnie and Mikey in the kitchen, with his two other boys following close behind he said sharply.

"What have you two been doing? Eating MY food?"

Mikey looked over and Donnie was shaking his head, he finally found his voice and said to their 'father'.

"No dad, I fixed the toaster! It works, I had to use a piece of toast to make sure it worked and that it was done all the way."

Scrag looked over at the counter top, sure enough there was a slice of toast sitting there.

"Where's the other slice?"

Mikey spoke before his older brother.

"I taste tested it daddy! And I make real good sure it was OK for you to eat it. I no put any butter on it had it dry."

The black rat stood over the two youngest brothers and then over to the two oldest who were putting their bags on the table.

He snatched up the toast that was there and inspected it, he saw it was a light golden brown, no black edges at all. He took a bite and found it to be quite good.

Donnie looked up expectantly at their 'father' and waited for him to speak. He hoped he would not get into trouble for allowing Mikey to eat a slice of toast.

Scrag was silent for several moments, at first Donnie backed up when Scrag raised a hand up only to put it half gently on his shoulder.

"You actually did something right Donnie boy, since you did good, you can have the box of crackers we brought home. Leo! Hand them to him!"

Leo quickly got the box out of the bag and rushed over to his younger brother, with shaking hands he handed the box over.

Donnie took the box with trembling hands and looked up at his 'father', Scrag told him.

"Now get out of my sight boy."

Mikey watched Donnie scramble away from Scrag and hid behind the couch with his prize. It was very rare, almost unheard of for Scrag to give any of them food before he had his fill.

Scrag pushed Mikey ruffly away and said hotly.

"You will eat last tonight, you little pig! Eating my toast! That little shit should never have allowed you to have it!"

Unknown to Scrag, Donnie put the loan strip of crackers under the couch, only eating maybe two or three he hid the rest for his little brother.

Mikey ran and sat on the couch waiting for their father to come and sit like always...

Later that night Donnie woke his little brother up.

"Mikey, come here."

Donnie had to talk real soft, as not to disturb their father who had gone to bed hours ago.

Mikey followed his brother, his stomach was in a great amount of pain because all he had been allowed to eat that night was half a slice of moldy bread.

Donnie pulled out the crackers and held them up for his little brother.

The two sat quietly while Mikey ate, Donnie didn't care about him self as much as he did his little brother...

* * *

Mikey was pulled from his thoughts when a throat was cleared, he jumped and dropped the knife to the floor with a loud clatter. Splinter stood there and saw his son look startled.

"I am sorry my son, I did not mean to scare you."

Mikey picked up the knife and put it in the sink near by and said as he put his toast on a plate.

"It's OK, I was just hungry..."

Splinter noticed the two slices of toast and told him.

"Would you like something else to go with that my son? We will begin practice soon and I don't want you to get sick again from not eating before hand."

Mikey had been sick a couple of times because he would not eat very much before training.

"Yea... I don't care..."

Splinter walked over to the freezer and pulled out a box of frozen waffles, he placed two in the toaster and sat down near his son.

Mikey looked down at the toast and said.

"It brought back memories... of when we lived with 'him'... Donnie fixed the toaster... but he let me taste test the toast... when 'he' found out... 'he' gave Donnie a box of crackers, except there was only one package left, and made me eat half a slice of moldy bread... Donnie gave me the crackers later that night after 'he' went to bed... Donnie went hungry for me."

Splinter looked down at the table top, then back to his youngest son, there were times the turtles would share a memory with him. And when they did he listened silently as they told the story. Some made him angry, others would make him sad. This one made him both.

Mikey was the only one who did not openly share what had happened, he would still be shy about accepting food from Splinter. But it was getting better.

Splinter got up and got the waffles and put them on a plate, getting the butter and syrup he placed them on the table with a fork and knife.

He watched his son fix the waffle to his liking and then waited for him to finish eating. It often scared him or caused him to flinch if any one spoke to him while he ate so, Splinter remained silent. He got up and fixed some tea while his son ate. Sitting back down he watched his son, for three years now he has watched this little boy go from a frightened 7 year old to a some what more confident 10 year old.

Mikey ate quickly like he always did, he knew his father was watching him, after he cleaned his plate he looked over at his father and said.

"Thank you. Can I ask you something?"

"Yes my son, anything."

Mikey looked down at the white, hard, plastic plate and asked softly.

"Why did you keep looking for us?"

Splinter was quiet for a moment before answering.

"Because I remembered how frightened the four of you looked upon our first encounter. When I first met you four, well as mutants, you were just a baby. From what I could tell you were all scared and hungry... when years passed after I had first battled that nasty black rat I had seen Leonardo and Raphael. They were both so small and frail, when I only saw the two of them and they were searching for that piece of fruit I approached them. But unfortunately I scared them off... I remembered the bruises on them both... I knew they still lived with that foul creature.

Then I began to wonder if the two of you were still even alive... but the day that changed all of our lives came... 3 years ago when I saw Donatello... he... I was afraid for him... I was happy to learn he was alive..."

Mikey listened to the story then said quietly.

"That doesn't answer my question."

Splinter took in a deep breath and said.

"Because I was scared my son, you four rightfully belonged to me, before we were all mutated you four were normal turtles... I had bought you all as gifts for a woman that I had met and was in love with. But, then I came across those men, and I felt like my world had crashed with that bowl when we all got hit by mutagen. You four dropped into the sewers, after the shock wore off I went to search for you. But then I found... him... he was tormenting the four of you. I tried to stop him but I was too weak and was unsure how to move properly in this new form."

Mikey looked into his father's eyes and said.

"Sooo, you bought us? I wonder why Scrag didn't just let you have us? I mean something like that can't be capable of love. He clearly didn't love us... if he did... then he wouldn't have... to Leo... and Donnie... even Raph got beat more times then either of them. It seemed like I was his favorite... he left me alone... he only hurt me when I interfered when he was punishing the others. And then there was that game he used to play with me..."

Mikey looked at his hand, and felt the faint sting there of the memory.

"He would slap my hands, he had been hurting Leo when I stopped him wanting to play. I think I was like four. I remember how, how it hurt so bad the first time... but after that it was worth it. But Raph didn't understand that I was protecting them... he would stand up for me and that was when all hell would break loose. Raph would get beat up badly. Then I would get hurt trying to help, some times Donnie would jump in, other times Leo would."

Splinter knew this was all so hard for the 10 year old to talk about, but this was the first time any of them had opened up this much. A wall had come down and his youngest son trusted him enough to share this with him.

"What would he do to your brothers?"

Mikey looked over to the open kitchen door and had a far away look in his eyes, then spoke in a distant voice.

"Leo would be dragged off to 'his' room... I don't know what went on in there... all I know is... Leo would be crying and shouting... some times Donnie got taken in there too... but not as often and only when Raph and Leo would be out getting supplies... I would get locked in our bathroom during those times."

Splinter felt anger well up inside of him, he knew what was happening behind closed doors, but thankfully Michelangelo didn't. He let out a breath and said.

"Are there any other fears I need to know about?"

Mikey looked over at his father this time, and Splinter could see the tears running down his young face.

"R-Raph is scared of bugs... roaches mainly... Donnie, I don't think he is afraid of anything? He doesn't like any one standing over him I know that much. And Leo... well... he has a LOT of fears... so much that Raph calls him Fearless. Its because he is scared of heights... he doesn't like any one standing over him either... he don't like being touched. And none of us like the dark much..."

Just then Raph entered the kitchen, he noticed the empty plate of food and the two sitting there. He saw the tears on his brother's face and asked.

"What's wrong Mikey?"

Mikey shook his head and looked up at his older brother, he cleared his throat and said.

"I had a nightmare... and uh... I was hungry..."

Raph bought the hungry part, but the nightmare? He had not heard his brother cry out in his sleep. Raph walked to the fridge and got a bottle of juice out and sat down at the table, twisting the cap off he took a log swig of the fruit juice. After he came up for air he looked over again at his little brother.

"Mike, I heard you say somethin about fears?"

Splinter watched his second eldest son closely and said to him carefully.

"Raphael, he was telling me some about what Scrag had done to you boys, mainly to him. I didn't ask him too he just opened up."

He quickly added the last part as Raphael gave him an angry look, he looked over at his youngest brother and said softly but with a tone in it.

"Mikey, are you OK?"

Mikey looked over at his older brother and said.

"Yea, when I woke up I had one of those flashbacks Donnie was telling us about."

Raph sat down next to Splinter and asked.

"What triggered it?"

Mikey looked down at the table top and said softly.

"I woke up and I was hungry... came in here ta make toast and while it was cooking I had another memory flash on me."

Raph nodded and thought about what his little brother probably remembered, he let out a heavy sigh and the three sat in silence for a few moments before Raph said.

"I had a flashback last night... had two actually... I had to get up for a little bit, jus went around checking on every one. Forgot where I was when I woke up."

Splinter looked between his sons and spoke up.

"What triggered yours my son?"

Raph looked down at the table, then met his father's gaze and said.

"I- uh- I had a dream last night about that time... you know... when you saved me..."

Splinter put his hand on his beard and then said softly.

"Which time was that my son? I saved you twice."

Raphael looked down at the table again and said softly.

"When you got me out of that crate..."

Splinter remembered that one, he asked his son.

"What sparked it? I know we don't have bugs in the lair."

Raphael looked down at his now folded hands and then looked back up at his father.

"I really don't know, but dad, after all this time... why now? Why are all of us having these flashbacks? Its been 3 freakin years!"

Splinter put a hand on Raphael's folded ones and said gently.

"Healing takes time my son, and 3 years is not that long. Flashbacks are the minds way of releasing the repressed memories. My son, memories never truly fade, they stay with us. Ten years from now even 20 years, you will always remember what happened to you as a child. But the thing is, by then you will be stronger and more able to deal with it. Right now it is just too soon and painful... three years is not that long."

Mikey looked over at their dad and asked.

"Leo has faced his trouble with his flashbacks, so have I and Raph... what about Donnie?"

Splinter looked between his two sons and asked.

"Can I ask you both a question?"

Raph nodded and said.

"Yea."

"Will you answer it with out freezing up?"

Mikey nodded this time and said.

"We will try."

"What is Donatello's trigger? What was done to him?"

Raph looked down at the table again then up at the lamp above them, he thought about what was asked. He remembered those times when they were little, he remembered the times that Donnie was sick and Scrag would hit him, or kick him around.

"It's something he hasn't faced since we have been here..."

Splinter frowned and asked.

"What would that be? We have food for Michelangelo, bugs for you, and heights for Leonardo."

Raph looked at Mikey and they silently agreed before Mikey said quietly.

"Illness... Donnie would be sick all the time... he had to take care of him self because 'he' would never do it... we were all scared when Donnie would become sick... scared of what that... of what... 'he' would do to us or him."

Splinter felt the tension in the room raise, and he saw Michelangelo start to clam up, he could hear it in his voice as he beat around the bush. What ever had happened to Donatello must have been very bad if his youngest son clammed up that quickly. Raphael looked as though he was about to become ill him self thinking about it, so it must have been bad.

In three years Splinter noticed that the three oldest turtles would call Scrag by name, but Michelangelo would refer to him as 'he', over time Splinter knew who the youngest was talking about during a conversation. At times Donatello would say 'he' as well but not as often.

Splinter looked between his sons and thought to him self. _I wonder what will be in store for Donatello in the future... I pray he never gets sick but then again we do live in the sewers..._

* * *

**Warning: **The next chapter will be full of flashbacks, and they will not be pleasant ones... (none are but still)... Donnie's flashbacks will involve detailed abuse and non-detailed rape. You have been warned!


	5. Father Save Me From This Hell

**Disclaimer: ** Still don't own Scrag!

**Warning: **this does contain child abuse, and trigger warning for rape. You can skip that part if you are uncomfortable with it... I had a hard time writing this chapter. Took me nearly a week.

**Please review, no flames**.

* * *

It had been weeks since Leo and Donnie faced off against Scrag, Donnie had been working day and night for the past several weeks on making an alarm system for the lair. He barely ate and barely slept. Splinter kept insisting that he get some sleep, or eat something, but the young turtle refused and kept working. Then as Splinter feared, one evening while he was sitting in the living room with his other three sons, he could hear it... a muffled cough. Splinter got up and went to the lab and saw Donatello sitting at his work station, he now could see his son was paler then normal, and was shaking.

As well as hiding the fact he was coughing hard, and sounded congested. Splinter watched him once again begin to cough, he winced at the harshness that came from the young turtle's chest. He cleared his throat and knocked lightly on the door frame. He took note that the boy nearly jumped out of his seat.

"D-d-d-dad... I-I-I'm sorry... did I bother you?"

Splinter walked over, he took note that his son started to stand; putting his hand up and stopped walking he said.

"Donatello, no, you did not bother me. Why don't you go rest for a while, you sound like you need a break."

Donnie felt scared, but he looked back at the machinery beside him and said nervously.

"I-I-I'm almost done... I promise... please let me finish."

Splinter walked closer slowly and said softly.

"No my son, I want you to go rest. You can finish when you are well. I do not think Scrag will try and attack us here since he doesn't know where we live. Now go, rest, I will check on you soon."

Donnie swallowed hard, his throat was dry from coughing, and it hurt from drainage. He stood up and started to walk slowly out of the lab keeping Splinter with in eye shot. He felt fear rise up but he watched as his father made no move towards him. He slipped out of the lab and nearly ran straight into Raph who was walking by.

"Wow, slow down there genius what's the hurry?"

Donnie startled slightly and began to cough again, the fit worse this time. Raph saw their father come to the doorway but not get closer.

"I just sent your brother to go lay down for a bit, he needs his rest."

Donnie caught his breath and said hoarsely.

"I'm fine dad... really."

Raph felt Donnie's forehead and said quickly, he could feel the heat coming off of his little brother as he said.

"Don, your burning up, go lay down. The security system will have to wait."

Donnie looked up at his older brother and said.

"But Raph..."

Raph told him in a firm voice.

"Yeah, yeah, but, nothing. GO."

Donnie frowned at his older brother but started to walk towards his room, Splinter and Raph looked into each others eyes and he said.

"So, what is the best way to approach him?"

Raph told his father gently.

"The best ways not to startle him, don't sneak up and be all quiet. He won't respond too well and will be scared. Know that from experience."

Splinter made a mental note of that and asked.

"Has he ever had medication? Or tea to help?"

Raph shook his head and said.

"No, it jus had to run its course. Your kidding me right? Like Scrag would ever give any of us medicine. That would fall under the category of caring. And trust me, that ain't him. He didn't give two shits about us. Especially Donnie, he would all the time call him names. His favorite was dim wit, or smart ass. One of the two, I know no foul language but its the truth."

Splinter sighed and knew this was going to be hard, he let Raphael's language slide as he was just explaining something. He took in a deep breath and said.

"We need to go topside again, I need to get him some medication. With out it how long would this last?"

Raph thought for a moment and said honestly.

"Months, three at most. Some times only 1 depending on how bad it is. Or if Scrag made us go out too much or kept the door open too long and the cold air stayed in too long."

Splinter nodded and said.

"OK, I am going to make this trip alone this time, knowing that Scrag wants you all back I can't afford to loose any of you."

Raph frowned and said quickly.

"No dad, we can't afford to loose you, let one of us go."

Leonardo and Michelangelo had been listening and Leo said firmly.

"He's right dad, let me go with you. You told me I had to, so I could over come my fear."

Splinter nodded and said to them.

"OK then, if you feel that strongly, first I would like to make your brother an herbal tea that will help his congestion."

Splinter walked into the kitchen, Mikey was tailing behind him, he had gotten used to the youngest following him around every where he went.

He set the kettle on the stove and waited for the water to boil.

"Where is that coming from?"

Splinter frowned in confusion as he looked down at his youngest turtle and to the kettle.

"You mean the steam?"

"Yea the steam, is it on fire?"

Splinter chuckled and said thoroughly humored.

"That is steam, not smoke my son. Remember a few weeks ago when I boiled water in the pot for you to learn about evaporation?"

When he got a nod he continued.

"Well it's the same thing, the water is beginning to boil. The steam is going into the air..."

Splinter paused for a moment, he had a thought. He bent down and found a hot plate under the counter and stood up. Mikey looked up and asked.

"What's that dad?"

Splinter frowned and said.

"I have an idea, would you get your brothers."

"I thought Donnie was posed to rest?"

"He is, get Raphael and Leonardo."

Mikey winked and put his thumb up and said.

"Gotcha!"

He took off out of the kitchen and came back seconds later with his oldest brothers.

"Something wrong dad?"

Leonardo asked with concern in his eyes.

Splinter turned from the stove with the kettle and said.

"I have an idea, Raphael would you go into the medicine cabinet and get a dark blue jar that says 'vapor rub' on it and bring it here."

While Raphael was out of the room he began to fill a pan with water and then turned to his other two sons.

"Leonardo, go to the living room and get that stand near the chair, put the lamp on the floor and set the stand beside Donatello's bed, you may need to unplug the lamp beside his bed so that I can plug the hotplate in."

Leo nodded and took off, Mikey smiled widely seeing he was the only one left.

"What can I do daddy?"

Splinter smiled at him and said.

"I would like you to find me a can of chicken broth and set it up on the counter for me. When I get back from tending to your brother, you and I can make him some soup to help him feel better along with the tea."

Raphael returned with the requested item and handed it to his father who used a small spoon to scoop out some of the medicine into the water.

"What's this stuff gonna do?"

Splinter gave his son a side look and said.

"Well Raphael, the vapor rub in boiling water will help your brother breath better. Back, before I took you all in, I became sick, I used the same method for my self. It was something my mother did for me when I was younger. It helps; now, I have this all set up lets take it into the bedroom now." **(And it really does work, I have tried it myself)**

He took a long plastic spoon with them so he could stir it up when he got into Donnie's room. He saw his second youngest sleeping soundly in his bed while Leonardo was trying to be quiet and place the stool near his younger brother. Splinter walked over and told him softly.

"Thank you my son, Raphael, please put the hotplate here for me make sure the cord is facing the wall for the plug in."

Raphael did as he was asked, and plugged in the hotplate. Splinter put the pan down and turned the burner on medium. Splinter left the room giving the two oldest directions to keep an eye on their brother for a few moments while he gets some soup and tea ready.

Once alone Raphael told his older brother.

"Never would have seen Scrag fuss over any of us bein sick. This is a nice change... and Splinter makes sure that we all participate. Even little Mikey."

Leonardo nodded his head and said honestly.

"I hear ya, that son of a bitch would have just let Don suffer, he will benefit from Sensei's care that's for sure. I think the fastest Don's ever gotten over being sick was six weeks. I have a feeling he is gonna get over this crap fast."

Raph nodded and turned to face his older brother.

"Do you think Scrag will come after us again? Like he did the two of you?"

Leo had a far away look in his eye as he stared at his little brother's sleeping form.

"Yea, he might... actually I am counting on it... but Raph he has to be stopped... if those Scientists could not stop him I am not sure we can... he always hammered it into our sculls that humans were bad news. But yet, he escaped. So maybe humans are not as bad as he said. And for starters Splinter was human once... and he took us in knowing we would be a handful. That never stopped him, he took care of us as though... as though we were his own flesh and blood."

There was a long silence between them as they listened to their brother's harsh breathing and the water beginning to bubble. Leo stood up and took the spoon and stirred the clumps of vapor rub around until it dissolve. He turned to Raph and said softly as not to startle their younger brother.

"Raph, would you get a cool wash cloth from the bathroom, he is still running a fever."

Raphael nodded and jumped up to get the item.

Down in the kitchen Splinter was teaching his youngest son how to use the microwave.

"Dad, will this help Donnie feel better?"

Splinter smiled at him and said.

"It should, come let us take this to your brother."

He took the now hot soup and put it on a tray along with the tea and some crackers. Michelangelo bounded along behind as the two made their way to the room. The scent of vapor rub tickled Splinter's nose upon entering his son's room. He stood several feet away and said softly but loud enough to wake his son.

"Donatello."

The sleeping turtle began to stir, he wrinkled his nose at the smell in the room and noticed the boiling water near him. He saw his father and brothers standing at the foot of his bed, he scooted up and took the wash cloth that by now was warm off his head and set it aside.

"Is something wrong dad?"

Splinter slowly walked over and set the tray on his son's lap.

"I would like you to try and eat something my son, this tea is a medicated tea that will help you feel better."

Donnie watched Splinter cautiously as he stood back up and stepped back a few paces, Don picked up his spoon and slowly started to take a bite of the warm soup. He knew his father would never hurt him, but he couldn't help but feel scared and nervous. He had never received positive attention when being sick so he didn't know how to respond to it.

The soup tasted good and warm going down his parched throat, he picked up the tea cup and asked.

"What's this?"

Splinter smiled tentatively at him and said.

"It is an herbal tea that will help your sore throat as well as help what ever illness you have. It can also help you breath better as well as the vapor treatment."

He motioned for the boiling pan near the bed.

He ate more of the soup until his stomach told him enough. He handed the try back to his father and told him.

"Thank you. I think I will try and sleep now."

He scooted down in his bed and watched his father for a moment who was watching him carefully.

"Dad, I will be fine, you don't have to worry about me, I will be fine."

Raphael took the tray and left the room, Splinter sat down on the bed beside his son and told him softly.

"It's my job to worry, that is was a father is supposed to do. Care for their child and worry when they are sick. I know your not used to this type of treatment but know I am here my son. I will not allow any harm to come to you. I would never do anything to hurt you, your brothers told me that you would get sick often in your old placement. Know that I will try and help you get over this illness."

Donnie laid back and nodded his head, a feeling he never felt when sick came over him, it was feeling safe...

Splinter watched his son close his eyes and drift off to sleep, he only hoped that it would be peaceful, if what Raphael had said weeks ago was indeed true... then THIS was Donatello's trigger for a sever flashback... he went downstairs and made another cup of tea, knowing this would be most likely a long day and night...

* * *

Donatello looked up from where he was sitting on the floor, his chest hurt from coughing so much, he knew if he woke his dad up again he would get a royal beating. He saw his other three brothers sitting on the couch. Their dad had told him to stay away from his other three boys while he was sick, he didn't want them to catch it.

As another coughing fit came over him Leonardo looked over and said quietly.

"Donnie? You OK?"

Donnie shook his head and said in a raspy voice.

"Not really, my throat hurts... everything really hurts..."

Leo slid off the couch and felt his brother's head.

"Wow Donnie, your burning up."

Leo tentatively walked over to the sink and took an old rag that smelled like feet and got it wet. He used the soap that was sitting there to try and clean the rag the best he could. A shout could be heard from their father's room

"IF THAT DAMN WATER AIN'T SHUT OFF IN TWO SECONDS I WILL COME OUT THERE AND BEAT YOUR ASS! NOW TURN IT OFF! NOW!"

Leo jumped at the sound of their father's voice and quickly turned the spigot off and hurried back to his little brother. The rag had a little soap left on it, but he didn't think that would matter. He put it on his brother's head and said softly.

"It's OK Don, the fever will pass..."

"SHUT UP IN THERE! IF I HAVE TO SPEAK ONE MORE TIME... THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!"

All four turtle's jumped at the threat, Leo silently lead his little brother over to the old warn mattress in the corner and had him lay down. He put the cool cloth on his head.

Another round of coughing erupted from Donnie who tried to no avail to get it silenced. The curtain was yanked back and Scrag looked around the room, he spotted Leo and Donnie on the mattress and said harshly.

"What did I tell you huh? I told you to shut up you little shit!"

Storming over to the two cowering turtles, Raphael jumped over the side of the couch and shouted.

"Leave them alone! Donnie's sick! He can't help it if he has to cough! Its not like..."

He was cut off by a punch in the stomach, Scrag then back handed the second oldest hard enough to knock him to the floor.

"Stay out of this or you will be next!"

He walked over to his other two sons, and looked over at the couch feeling eyes on him.

"You want some of this too?"

Mikey ducked onto the couch cushions when his dad spoke to him. He looked over at Raph and then to his brothers.

"D-d-d-dad, do you wanna play with me?"

Mikey felt bold and jumped over the back of the couch and ran up to their dad holding his hands out, the 3 year old boy was stupid for running into the middle of a dangerous situation but he was trying to defend his older brother yet again.

Scrag was beyond the point of caring and slapped Mikey away, the little boy fell near Raph who was slowly picking him self up off the floor.

Leo had tears running down his face as he held Donnie close to him watching the scene unfold before his eyes. He knew with two protective brother's down he was next...

Leo stands up on trembling knees and says firmly.

"Leave him alone, he was trying to cough quietly but he is too sick... just leave him alone."

Scrag picked Leo up by his shoulders and shook him hard saying.

"I didn't ask for your damn opinion!"

He threw the seven year old across the room, luckily he landed on the old pile of smelly, dirty cloths that were in the corner of the room.

Turning to his sick son, he said sharply.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I told you boys to shut up in here! Now guess what, your gonna pay the price. Come here you!"

In saying he grabbed Donnie by his arm and yanked him to his feet, and dragged him to his room, he let the curtain drop back and said.

"We are going to play a little game son, you will learn your place, one way or another."

Donnie coughed hard into his small fist as he watched his dad remove his robe, he started to back up to the wall watching what his dad was doing. He said hoarsely.

"Dad, I will be good I promise..."

Scrag moved closer to Donnie, he could feel the fear dripping from the boy, oh he felt excited by the fear raining down. He could feel his arousal even more as he got closer to where he was against the wall. Scrag grabbed the cowering boy and threw him on the bed and laid next to him, he decided to play a little game of cat and mouse... he laid down, his aroused state was obvious at this point and he said with lust dripping from his voice.

"You know Donnie-boy, you can just leave if you want to... but, first... I know you love to discover new things Donnie."

In saying he ran a clawed finger down Donnie's plastron, could feel the boy shiver below his touch.

"You like that Donnie?"

Donnie stared up at his dad and felt pure fear running through his veins, he didn't like the touching at all, but was too scared to do anything. He slowly shook his head, and told his dad.

"No... I hurt too much..."

Scrag sat up a little straighter and said sinisterly.

"Really? Well why don't we try and fix that..."

* * *

Donnie shot up in bed, he had sweet running down his face, his heart pounding in his chest, he looked around his darkened room. The smell of the vapor rub was enough to draw him back to the present as he knew where he was. He let out a string of coughs which woke Leo up near him.

"Don? You OK?"

Donnie could feel burning around his tail as the memory still remained in his mind. He looked over at his brother who clicked on the little light next to his bed and saw the tear stains on his face.

"Don?"

Donnie looked over at his older brother and saw the worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine Leo... just a nightmare... I will be OK..."

He laid back down and rolled over facing the wall, he knew he should tell some one about the dream but he couldn't. He found it too painful, but he also knew it wasn't a dream at all... it was a flashback... he wondered how many more he would have to go through.

Before he knew it he was back asleep... and so was his 'nightmare'...

* * *

Scrag held his son as he finished doing what he felt he had to do to gain control over the boy, he looked down at the crying turtle and said.

"Shut up you little shit! You know, I bet this would be a new fun game for Mikey to play? Ever think of that?"

He ran a finger down the side of Donnie's tear stained face, he could see the shock in the boy's brown eyes at the words.

"N-no d-dad... l-l-leave, M-M-Mikey alone..."

Scrag raised up and hovered over the little 5 year old and said.

"Really? Well then I would suggest this remain our secret then Donny-boy... this will be our special game... would you like that? This be our game? No one else, and you can be as curious as you want to be... you can do what ever you want with this game as long as you participate."

Donnie felt a shiver run down his spine at his dad's words, but he knew if he didn't play the game his little brother would be hurt. And this was no game. He knew that. This was rape... he knew that from watching something on TV about it a while back.

He may be five years old, but he knew good touch/bad touch... this was bad, and he knew it... but if he refused then... Mikey... he couldn't allow that to happen...

"O-o-o-OK..."

Scrag got with in inches of the turtle's face and said quickly.

"OK what?"

Donnie swallowed, his throat dry and sorer then ever from crying out.

"OK...dad."

* * *

Donnie shot up in bed once again, he looked over and saw Leo had left his light on, but now he was no longer in bed. Leaning over he looked into the pan, the water was nearly gone. He turned the hotplate off and got up. He walked out of his room and could hear his family in the kitchen, he went down the stairs. He could tell the vapor rub in water theory worked pretty well, his chest didn't feel nearly as heavy as he had the day before. His throat was still sore though; he walked into the kitchen and saw Splinter at the stove with his little brother beside him helping while they made pancakes.

The smell rose in the air, a small cough escaped his lips as his father turned around, he smiled seeing his son standing there.

"Feeling any better today Donatello?"

Donnie sat next to Raph and said.

"Yea, actually I do... I can breath better."

He walked over to the table and asked.

"Would you like to try pancakes this morning or would you like something lighter to eat?"

Donnie thought about that for a minute before answering.

"I think I will try something lighter if you don't mind... my throat still hurts."

Splinter turned to the cabinet and looked through the contents, he found a jar of cinnamon and a jar of honey. Then he got out a can of soup.

He walked over and got out a small bowl and poured a tablespoon of honey with a tablespoon of cinnamon and stirred it up. He turned back to his son and said.

"Here, while I make your soup eat this, it will help heal your throat." **(A/N: yes this actually works. I tried it the last time I was sick and it really helped.)**

Donnie looked down at the brown mixture, he lifted the spoon and took a bite.

"Weird taste..."

Is all he said in his observation. Splinter chuckled and turned back to make the soup, he poured the can into the pan and began to heat it. After a few minutes Donnie told him.

"Dad, the water was nearly evaporated in the pan when I woke up. I shut off the hotplate so it wouldn't burn up."

Splinter nodded and said.

"Thank you Donatello, I will refill it once breakfast is over. I still want you to rest today."

Donatello looked down at the nearly empty bowl and said softly.

"Can I please work on the security system? I will be sitting still, and not moving much. Please. If I start feeling bad then I will go back to bed. I promise."

Splinter turned from the stove and looked at his son's pleading face, he knew the boy wanted to be out in his lab but he also knew he had to get better too. With a heavy sigh he said softly but sternly.

"Donatello, I would rather you remain in your room resting. Tomorrow, IF you are feeling better, then you may come out and work in your lab. But only if your feeling better."

Donatello looked down at the now empty bowl and said softly with sadness in his voice.

"OK dad..."

He didn't want to do anything that would anger him, so he dropped the subject, he looked over and saw Raph flipping through a magazine.

"What are you reading Raph?"

Raphael looked up and said.

"It's a Modern Ninja Magazine, Leo found it in the bottom of the box that we brought back some weeks ago. He said I could have it."

Donnie looked over his brother's arm and saw men with large muscles standing in formation of different fighting styles. **(Only guessing that is what Raph was reading in those magazines.)**

Donnie held the corner carefully as not to disturb his brother's reading and saw the date.

"Wow, that's an old issue, it's dated 1977."

Raph put his hand on the page and flipped to the cover.

"Cool, it says here, issue 3. Huh I wonder how many issues there are?"

Donnie told his brother.

"Well, when we go back to the junkyard again we can look for more."

Splinter took the cinnamon bowl and replaced it with the soup, he asked his son.

"Would you like crackers?"

Donnie shook his head and continued to look at the magazine with his brother, Splinter cleared his throat gaining Donatello's attention.

"Leonardo and I went out this morning to find more vapor rub, while we were out we found something for you."

He took something off the fridge and handed it to his son.

Donatello saw it was an engineering book, he looked up at his father and said.

"Thank you, and that stuff worked. My throat doesn't hurt as much now as it did before."

Splinter smiled at him and said.

"I am happy to hear that my son, but you still need to rest for the day alright?"

Donnie wrinkled his nose and nodded as he ate his soup quietly. Nothing could get past Splinter...

After he ate he went back to bed, Splinter came in with more medicated water and poured it into the nearly empty pan. Turning the heat back on he made sure his son was covered before saying.

"Get well soon my son, I love you."

Donnie was drifting off to sleep at the sound of the water boiling, but his nightmare still plagued him...

* * *

He shuddered once again as Scrag ran a finger along his inner thigh, he knew this was wrong... but he had to protect his little brother. His dad constantly reminded him if he was not good Mikey would be next. It had been over a year now since Scrag began to play this 'game' with him...

Scrag told him lustily.

"Be a good boy tonight, and I will get you a new toy the next time we go out to get supplies..."

Donnie swallowed hard as Scrag ran a finger over his tail, he knew what he was supposed to do, so he lifted his tail up and dropped down... he hated this, but he knew if he didn't what would happen...

He tried not to cry out, but it was so hard, salty tears ran down his face as Scrag had his way with him once again... Donnie knew this was happening to Leo too... he knew for a few weeks now... after he walked in on them... his punishment... it was almost too much to bare.

Leo didn't know that Scrag forced him to sit in the corner of his room and watch him as he took his oldest brother... he was there when Scrag broke his tale... he was there when their 'dad' took Leo multiple times in the night. Donnie cried in his sleep wondering when this hell would end... he had been told if he made a noise then either Leo or he would be killed...

Years passed and the day came when Scrag forced Donnie to sit once again in the corner and watch, what horrified him to no end was the night Scrag used a pipe on Leo... He could hear his brother's tears through his closed eyes... he cried silently in that corner.

* * *

He jolted awake as strong hands shook him.

"Donatello! My son! What is wrong? What happened?"

Donnie sat up slowly, he saw his brother's and father looking at him worriedly.

"I just had a night..."

"You say nightmare and I will slap the green off of ya!" Came Raphael's harsh response.

Donatello felt his heart racing fast in his chest what had happened that made his family so scared for him?

Splinter noticed the confusion in his son's eyes and said to the remaining three.

"Leave us my sons. I will call for you when it's time."

Donatello let out a small cough before they all left the room, as his father pulled up a desk chair he watched him sit down. Taking a deep breath Splinter said softly.

"My son, are you not aware you were talking as well as screaming in your sleep?"

Donnie felt his face grow pale... he had been talking in his sleep? Oh no...

Donne looked down at the blanket that covered his lap and asked with a small, child like, voice.

"What did I say?"

Splinter looked towards the door and spoke first in that direction.

"There will be ten extra flips for each turtle left standing behind that door! If you all don't go to the living room immediately!"

Both of the occupants of the room could hear running footsteps as the three eavesdroppers left the area. Splinter turned back to his son and said looking down at the floor.

"You, you were talking about... certain actions being done... my son, did that creature hurt you in more ways then physically? Did what almost happen at that grate... had that ever happened before?"

Donnie felt like a very small child at that moment, he looked over at the boiling pan then to his father.

"Y-y-yes... h-h-he um... would take the screw driver... the one he had that day... and um... well he would..."

Splinter put a hand on his son's leg and said.

"You do not have to say it my son, I get the idea. Please talk to me, what happened?"

Donnie sat up on the side of the bed, Splinter moved the stool away so his son would not kick it or hurt him self. He saw his son look over at the beat up, warn, rusted, red toolbox. Splinter did not push his son to speak, he waited. After a few minutes Donnie leaned over and picked up the toolbox and put it in his lap. He ran his hand along the cool metal and then looked over at his father.

"I found this... over by that dumpster where we would dump our trash... 'he' told me I could have it... but I had to do something for him first... he made me go to his room and do things to him I really didn't want to do... after wards I didn't want the box any more... how I wound up with it was because Mikey found where I hid it in a crevice in the wall by our trash entrance... I had a few tools at the time, enough to fix small things. If I didn't do it right 'he' would make me... he would make me do things..."

There was a pause with the story, Splinter looked over at his son who was running his hand over the name on the top.

"After a while I started to get attached to this box... because my brothers would find tools for me to have... they never knew what was happening. The tools I have are the ones my brothers gave me... not 'him', I know Leo threw those out... one night... before you rescued us... 'he' was, doing things to Leo... I was sick of course again... I could hear Leo cry and scream... I knew what was happening to him... he didn't know that I knew... I prosperously began to cough, I had taught my self well how to end Leo's pain... I had my ways... well anyway... 'he' got angry because I interrupted him... with my coughing... he stormed out of his room."

Donnie paused again, this time Splinter could see tears running down his son's face.

"He... he took me by... the arm... and, dragged me into his room... Leo was laying there... the pipe half hanging out of him, he was crying and could not move... I don't think he fully knew I was in the room at that point... I think he was in way too much pain. 'He' told me to take my sweats off... and he yanked the pipe out of Leo..."

Donnie's shoulders began to shake as sobs racked his body. Splinter asked him softly.

"Was this what you woke up from my son? Was this that dream?"

Donnie shook his head slowly, and let out a long breath. After a few moments it seemed as though the boy was not going to speak again. Tears ran down Donnie's face as he asked softly.

"Can I have some water?"

Splinter nodded and got up, he left the room for a moment and came back with a glass of water. Handing it to his son Donnie took a long drink to help his parched throat. He cleared his throat and said softly.

"Thanks."

After taking another drink he told his dad.

"I probably saved Leo's life that night... after 'he' got done with me, he threw the two of us out of his room... Leo asked me how long it had been going on... I lied to him and said not long... but after we came here I guess I talked in my sleep... Leo found out I lied to him... he wasn't mad, just disappointed at my dishonesty... After that night Leo started peeing blood... we didn't know what to do... Leo told me about you, about how you handed him that fruit that day. Raph told me about how you let him out of the trash bin... I told them what you did for me... stopped that monster from... from hurting me again."

Splinter looked over at his son, he could see the tension that had been in his shoulders start to fade. He knew now why Donatello hated to be touched, he now knew why the boy had been so withdrawn from the beginning... he had been raped... violated for years... since such a tender age.

"What of Michelangelo? Was he left alone?"

Donnie nodded his head, and said.

"Yea, he um... he only got starved half the time... he never got violated... trust me he talks way too much in his sleep. Any of us would have known at any point in time if he had been hurt like that. Before you ask, the answer is no... Raph got spared the most in my opinion... I mean, I would rather take a beating any day then be starved or... violated. Raph stood up for us all, mostly Mikey or me... he didn't know at the time what Leo was going through, so he was pretty mean to Leo. Start fights or get him into trouble. That day that they got home, it was after you met Leo... it was the first time that 'he' hurt Leo... at least I think it was... Leo tried to get Raph out of trouble... but Raph was stubborn and told the truth... all four of us have told our fair share of lies to get out of trouble. But Raph hated for any one to stand up for him."

Splinter was glad to know that he didn't have to worry about the other two being violated, but now he had to help his second youngest... the one that has been holding all of this in, all these years. Splinter put a hand on his son's shoulder and said.

"We will get through this Donatello, it will just take time. When that happened to you, were you sick at the time?"

Donnie nodded and said.

"Yea, every time in fact... I got sick a LOT when I was younger... this is the first time I have been sick since you rescued us. Please don't tell Mikey... I saw how scared he was when I woke up, don't tell him. Just tell him I had a nightmare... Raph and Leo on the other hand... I am going to have to tell Raph now... Leo knows but Raph... he has been in the dark all this time... he is going to blow up when I tell him. But I know I have to..."

Splinter let out a long breath and said.

"Then I will send your brothers up, I will do as you wish for Michelangelo, he will not know the truth. Not until you want him too. How can I help you my son?"

Donnie put the toolbox down on the floor and said softly after a moment still holding his water glass.

"Can we have private talks? In the mornings before practice?"

Splinter nodded and said.

"If you think that is the best way to heal then yes, we can do that. But first I want to talk to both you and Leonardo before Raphael comes up."

He got up out of his chair and went to the living room, he saw his three sons sitting in silence. Raphael had a sour look about him while Mikey sat with his legs curled up under him on the far end of the couch looking blankly at the far wall, Leonardo looked up from the floor on his pillow he always liked to sit on.

"Is he alright dad?"

This seemed to snap Raph and Mikey out of their stooper and the both stood up, Leo stood as well.

"Leonardo, I would like a word with you and Donatello, after that Raphael your brother would like to speak with you. Remain here, I will come for you."

Leo followed his father back to the bedroom, he no longer felt the fear that came with following his father towards the room he long got passed that. Once in his room he saw his younger brother on the bed with tears in his eyes.

Blue eyes met brown and Donnie said.

"I-I-I told him Leo... I couldn't hold it in... not anymore..."

Leo walked around the chair and sat next to his little brother and said.

"Its OK, you made no promise to keep it a secret, not from dad any way... just Raph and Mikey."

Donnie nodded and looked over at their father who was waiting patiently.

Splinter thought about what he would say, then he told them.

"I am to understand you both have been through something traumatic in your young lives, I understand why you could not come to me. I have had my suspicions about what happened when you were with Scrag but I knew I had to hear it from you. But I never pushed, I waited for you to come to me. Boys, I would like to have individual sessions with you two, to work out what you two have been through. In time the three of us can talk, but for now its best if we do them separately. I want to help you two heal from this, Michelangelo and I have talks before breakfast in the mornings now, Raphael often joins us. I hope in time you four can all heal from your internal wounds."

Leo nodded and said softly.

"Thanks dad... and I don't know if we ever told you this... but thank you for saving us from that hell we lived in..."

Splinter moved the stool out of the way and wrapped his arms around both of his sons the best he could, he had tears running down his face as he said.

"You are most welcome my sons, I love you all... it hurt me to see how small and fragile you all were when you first came here."

He let his son's go and continued talking.

"Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me what was wrong. Now I can help you all heal."

Donnie had a worried look in his eye as he asked.

"What about 'him'? He will try and get us again... I just know it."

A dark look came over their father, he looked past them at the wall then directly at them.

"He WILL have to get through me first, I will fall before you four are taken again. I am not one for revenge, that is against everything I have ever been taught. But at this point, if we come across that monster again... Vengeance is mine! He will pay for what he did to you... and the next time we see him... I will turn a blind eye if you wish to end a life..."

Leo and Donnie looked at each other, their father just gave them permission to end a life... they both felt a strong power over both of them, a power that was not there before...

Splinter went and got Raphael, the two brothers, Raph and Donnie, had a long talk. Raphael was so angry that he spent the better part of the evening punching his bag in the dojo. He was not as angry at his brother as he was at the monster that hurt him.

And Raph was told about the permission Splinter gave them, he knew in his heart he could do it, and he would show no mercy...


	6. The Disagreement

**Disclaimer: **Still do not own Scrag! and remember SleepingSeeker will have her sequel out some time this year.

Some weeks passed since that revelation with Donnie, he began to sleep better at night now that the truth was out on the table. He no longer had to fight his demons alone. Splinter kept his word and the two talked every morning upon awakening first thing. Donnie got the security system working and Mikey had fun testing it out, he was allowed to run outside the lair and throw foreign objects in front of the sensor setting it off.

Raph still had anger boiling white hot, with in him after Donnie's confession to him of their past, he was thinking of ways to kill Scrag for what he did to his brothers. It was a unanimous decision for Mikey to remain in the lair, he was not allowed to leave until Scrag was long gone. None of the older brothers wanted the baby of the family to witness Scrag's death.

Splinter beefed up their training by an hour, and began to prepare them for the fight they would have to engage in; he prepared them both mentally and physically, even going as far as making a life size dummy of Scrag for the turtles to practice on. At first Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo seemed hesitant but Raphael never backed down, never hesitated... he went in for the kill. Splinter feared for the fight of their lives as he knew they would one day engage the monster in person.

One morning after training, Raphael stayed behind, ever since Donnie told him what happened he had been very withdrawn from his younger brother, seemed angry with him.

Donnie was putting his BO staff away as Raph walked up to him, he knew he needed to talk this out with this brother. Don felt his brother come up behind him and spun around.

"Oh, hey Raph."

Starting to walk off Raph put his hand on Donnie's chest to stop him.

"We need to talk little brother..."

Donnie looked down at the carpeted floor and sighed heavily.

"Yea Raph? Gonna finally yell at me? You just walked away when I told you what was going on... didn't even have a comment."

Raph felt his anger boil when his little brother finally looked him in the eyes, his brown eyes held the truth. Pain, fear, confusion, and everything else Raph had caused by just walking away and then being so distant. He knew he shouldn't feel anger, that was the wrong emotion...

"Don, look... I am sorry... it's just that... well... I uh, I didn't know how to react. Honestly if I kept something from you that big how would you have reacted?"

Donnie thought about what his brother had said, true that if the game had been played differently then yes he would have been angry too... but would he had gone weeks with out talking about it?

"Why didn't you say anything to me before? Why ignore me?"

Raph lead his brother away from the weapons rack and they sat facing each other on the meditation rug. Taking a deep breath Raph told his little brother.

"I was afraid of sayin something wrong... ya know I ain't good wit words, an I am always good at sayin the wrong thing at the wrong time. I was angry Don... I was, oh God was I angry... like seein red angry... but not at you. It's not like you asked for it to happen... its not your fault."

Donnie considered his brother's words and told him honestly.

"What's gonna happen after we get our revenge? I mean, we kill him then what?"

Raph felt his temper raise again and said with a little heat to it.

"Ya jus want that bastard to get away wit hurting you? Hurting us? All? Did ja forget what he did to all of us? He fucking raped you and Leo! Starved Mikey and played cruel games where food was the object of it all. And beat me senseless!"

Donnie frowned and shot back.

"Well if you had not back mouthed so much then maybe he would have left you alone! Your mouth is what got you into trouble Raph, and you know it!"

Raph stood up straighter and told his shorter brother.

"Oh yea well..."

"Raphael! Speak one more word and there will be consequences!"

Raph and Donnie spun around to find Splinter standing in the doorway, his hands on his hips and a deep frown on his face. His tail was twitching furiously behind him as he walked over to the two brothers.

Splinter had heard their voices raise and he knew from the sound of things it was getting bad quickly, when he heard Donatello's comment he knew what Raphael would say to him in return he had to put a stop to it before feelings got hurt worse.

"What is going on in here?"

Donnie turned away from his brother who was looking at him accusingly. Raph looked at their father and said firmly.

"Donnie thinks we should sit and do nothing. He thinks we should let that monster get away with what he did to us!"

Donnie looked up at his brother and shot back.

"Raph! All I am saying is, if we kill him then what does that prove? That we are just as bad as he is! It is what he would or could have done to us! He was gonna kill us all that night! But..."

Splinter cut in.

"I showed mercy. Raphael, I know I gave you all the permission to do something about the creature, but it would be wise to come up with a different plan of action beside brute force and killing. There should not be blood stains on hands so young."

Raph frowned, he and Donnie looked over when Leo came in.

"What's happening guys?"

"Don's chickening out."

Donnie frowned and told him.

"Really Raph! That is enough I am not chickening out! I am just saying there has to be another way!"

"Chicken!"

"STOP! BOTH OF YOU!"

Splinter, in the three and a half years he had the boys, had never raised his voice at them... ever. And nearly regretted it now when Donnie backed up to the wall and knocked down Leo's katana and nearly sliced his arm in the process. Raph on the other hand jumped, Leo raced to Donnie's side to help his brother up. The three looked frightened as Splinter stood before the three of them.

"Now, Raphael, go to your room, and stay there for the rest of the morning. I will come for you when it is time for lunch. Donatello, I would like for you to go to your room as well, I think you both need some time to your selves."

"But dad..."

"Sensei he's the..."

"I said go. Now!"

His patience had been spent, Splinter would meditate for a bit then approach the brothers again when he was calmer. He noticed how Raphael watched him carefully as he slipped out of the room, Donatello moved even slower and was more hesitant to leave. Leonardo just watched and remained silent as he put away his katana that had fallen.

"F-father, d-do you want me to talk to them?"

Splinter took a deep breath and looked over at the eldest, who looked scared straight.

"No, would you just... go to the living room and stay with Michelangelo, play a game or something. Keep him busy. I need to meditate before I try and talk to those two. But under no circumstances are those two to come out of their rooms. And you are not to go into either room or Michelangelo. Those two need to calm down before any more words are said."

Leo nodded in understanding and left quickly, he walked out to the living room where he found his youngest brother hiding behind a chair. Mikey peeked out when he could hear footsteps.

"What happened? Why did he shout like that?"

Leo crouched down and told his little brother.

"He's not Scrag Mikey, he won't hurt us. Donnie and Raph were fighting, dad couldn't get them to stop long enough to get much of a word in; so he had to yell to be heard."

Mikey had tears in his blue eyes as he looked into Leo's own blue eyes.

"What was that crash? Are you sure Master Splinter didn't hurt some one?"

"He didn't Mikey, Donnie got startled and backed up into my katana, it fell, that is what you heard crash. I was there little brother, he didn't raise a hand, just his voice. You have to know by now Mikey he would never hurt us, ever, he cares about us."

After some coaching Leonardo got his little brother to come out from behind the chair. Splinter had stepped out of the dojo and saw Michelangelo hiding, he knew his voice had carried out here, but he heard Leonardo talking and knew he would coach the little one out. He went to his room and stayed there for a while, he knew he had to meditate after what happened.

Raphael slammed his bedroom door, tears threatened to come from his eyes, though he would never admit it to any one; he had been scared. He had been scared that either he or Donnie would get hit, even though he knew Splinter would never hurt them. It had taken all his will power not to shout back when Splinter had raised his voice. He leaned against his closed door for a moment longer before walking across the room and flopped onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

Donatello walked on shaky legs up the stairs behind his older, hotheaded, brother; he knew Splinter had been angry when he shouted at them. His hand shook hard as he put his hand on the doorknob and twisted the handle opening the door. He felt sick to his stomach as he flipped on the light and shut the door quietly. He leaned up against the door and let the tears fall, he knew they were coming, he walked over to his bed and laid down chest down on the mattress. He silently cried into his pillow, he knew it was childish to cry but he didn't care at this point.

It was over an hour later that Leonardo sat with Mikey in the living room, the youngest turtle was having a hard time remaining silent as the two played a video game.

"Yes! I win again!"

"Shh Mikey, don't bother dad. You need to be quiet."

Mikey shrugged and went on playing his game, after another twenty minutes Mikey had won the round and stood up shouting.

"Yes! I am the champion!"

"Mikey! I told you to..."

"Boys?"

Leo spun around at the sound of their father's voice, Mikey dropped the controller and turned around slowly.

"D-d-dad I..."

Splinter put up a hand and told him.

"It is alright Leonardo, I am not angry. What are you boys playing?"

Mikey smiled and told him.

"Mario Cart and I won!"

Splinter smiled at the boy's enthusiasm.

"Well very good Michelangelo, what would you boys like for lunch today?"

Mikey looked up at their father worried.

"Is Raphie and Donnie coming out for lunch?"

"Yes my son, they will be joining us."

Splinter had an idea.

"I know something you four have never tried yet."

Leo frowned and asked.

"What's that?"

"Pizza. I have only made it a couple of times in my life. But it's simple to make."

Mikey hopped over the back of the couch and stood next to his father as his older brother came up beside them.

"do ya have every thing you need to make it?"

Splinter smiled and told him.

"I believe so my son, come let the three of us make it."

While the dough was raising Splinter told Leonardo.

"I am going to go check on your brothers, keep Michelangelo out of the dough."

Leo smiled and said.

"Will do dad."

Splinter walked out of the kitchen and went up the stairs to his son's bedrooms, he stopped outside of Donatello's room, he knew he needed to comfort this one's fears first before going to Raphael. He did not miss the raw fear in Donatello's eyes when he yelled at them.

He knocked softly on the door as not to startle him badly, he opened it slowly and peaked into the darkened room. He could hear soft sniffling coming from the bed by the wall, he walked over and turned on Leonardo's bedside lamp and moved a chair next to Donatello's bed side and said softly.

"Donatello, my son, are you all right?"

Donnie jumped at the sound of his father's voice, he had been asleep and had not heard his father even knock let alone come into the room. Rolling onto his side he looked at his father. Splinter could see the tear stains on his face as he turned to look at him.

"Yea."

His voice was cracking as he spoke.

"Yea I am fine dad. Does Raph really think that killing 'him' a good idea? What will it accomplish? I mean 'he' dies then what? It doesn't make the night terrors go away. We will still be suffering from them... possibly forever."

Splinter let out a sigh and said.

"My son, you really do have a good, valid point. It won't really change anything; but like I had said if you three were to set a trap for him, and lure him to the humans then he will have no choice but to get recaptured. And the four of you will be safe once again."

Donnie thought about what his father had told him.

"What do we do when we confront him? What if he captures one of us? Or two? I mean we don't want Mikey in harms way... he won't have a choice but to help us."

Splinter thought about this, he knew he had to train his son's to face their fears... he knew he had to, there was no other way around it. As long as his son's feared Scrag they would always be in danger.

Thinking about his son's fear had him thinking, the dummy he had in the dojo, it was a life size rat but it was made out of paper. He had to do something more to make it more realistic... but he could not tell his sons. If he did then they would not fear it, and most likely won't fight it.

Donnie could see his father was thinking hard and said.

"Penny for your thoughts dad?"

Splinter shook his thoughts away and looked at his son, he could see the trust in his brown eyes, Splinter hated what he was going to have to do. He was going to have to make them face their deepest fears.

He shook the thoughts from his head when Donatello put his hand on his shoulder to gain his attention back.

"Dad? Are you OK?"

Splinter looked into his son's brown eyes and said softly.

"Yes, I am fine my son. I was just lost in thought..."

"Dad, do you think I am a wimp?"

Splinter frowned and turned back to his son.

"Why would you ask that?"

Donnie pulled his blanket into his lap and fiddled with the corner of the now very warn edge.

"Because, I... I want to do what you did three years ago... what 'he' did was inexcusable I know... but does he deserve to really die by my brother's and my hands? I don't know... it doesn't seem right to me. I don't feel right about taking some one's life into my own hands."

Splinter watched his son play with the warn out corner of his blanket and asked.

"Is that the reason? Or are you afraid to face him? Afraid of the memories that will come back once confronted with him? Or are you afraid he may win because your not strong enough?"

Donatello looked into his father's eyes, how did the gray rat do it? He could hit the nail on the head of the root of the problems?

"A-all of the above... Dad I am not as strong as Raph, not as brave as Leo, and not as fast as Mikey... I would probably just slow them down."

Splinter looked into his son's sad eyes and then said to him gently.

"My son, you may not be strong physically, but you are the smartest child I know. Though you may not have the physical strength your brother's have, you do up here. And that can be a powerful tool when in battle my son. Always remember that. You have the know how to defeat him my son, if you think with your heart you can do the right thing. I must go talk to your brother now. Go on down to the kitchen, lunch is going to be ready soon."

Donnie nodded and stood up, his knees were shaking and he felt tired from crying for so long, he looked over at his father who had his back to him heading for the door. There was something that he wanted to say... but he was afraid to say it around his brothers.

"Dad."

Splinter turned from the door and looked into his second youngest's brown eyes, he saw there was something he had to say.

"Yes my son?"

Donatello had heard this on TV once, he even heard Mikey say it to their father once, but only when he got a new toy or something special that he wanted.

"I-I love you."

With out hesitating for fear of hurting his son's emotional state he said honestly.

"I love you too my son."

The smile on Donatello's face was all Splinter needed to know he made his son happy, turning after feeling his son was done talking he left the door open behind him so his son could go downstairs. He walked down the hallway to his second oldest son's room.

This one would be the hardest to reach, the most stubborn out of the four, Raphael always hated to be punished. And resented him after he was forced to take away privileges, or ground him. This was going to be interesting.

He knocked on the door and received a gruff reply of, "Come in."

Splinter opened the door and saw his second eldest laying on his back with a baseball in hand, tossing it idly up into the air then caching it in his hands. Splinter watched him for a moment before entering the room and taking the chair from the small desk in the room. Sitting down next to the bed he could feel the tension coming off his son, he could also feel the anger.

"Raphael, you know what you said to your brother was out of line right?"

Raph heard his father speak but continued to throw the ball, he waited for a moment then spoke; still not looking at his father.

"Yea, I know. An I am sorry for it. But dad, he, he is wimping out. I mean come on doesn't he want to get that... that... monster back! Come on dad you know what 'he' did to us! HE assaulted Leo and Don in the worst way, beat me and starved Mikey!"

By now Raphael had stopped throwing the ball and held it tightly in his hand as he laid on his side ranting to Splinter. Splinter sighed heavily and told him.

"Raphael, I know your upset, but taking it out on your brother is not the way to handle things. He is worried that if there are blood stains on your hands that you will not stop there. That your need for revenge will not go away and you will want to keep killing."

Raph sat up in bed and looked at his father then down at the ball, he thought about it for some time before saying.

"I could never take a life out of cold blood dad. That monster beat us all, he broke us, mentally, physically, spiritually. I only want to get that monster back."

Splinter put a hand on his son's arm that was laying idly on the bed, and told him softly.

"I know my son, and there are other ways of doing that. Such as setting a trap. I am not saying you can not fight him, I am saying that you all need to find a different way. There are other means of which to gain the advantage of revenge; such as setting a trap to where he gets captured by the humans."

Raphael nodded and told his father.

"I get what your sayin Sensei but..."

Splinter interrupted him and said.

"My son, brute force isn't always the way to handle things. Would you mind hearing a story of what anger can cause to happen?"

Raph scooted on the bed to where he was facing his father fully with his shell against the cool wall. Crossing his arms he said sarcastically.

"Bet I don't really have much a choice in the matter, yea sure fire away."

Splinter adjusted him self in his seat and told his son.

"Many years ago when I was a young man, I was in love with a woman..."

Raph pretended to look at a watch and said.

"Oh, I need to get going to..."

Splinter took hold of the retreating turtle's arm and said quickly.

"Not so fast, sit."

Raph sat back against the chair and listened as his father continued.

"Any way... this woman's name was Tang Shen, I first met her when I was a little older then you, I was 16 and she was 12, but that did not matter. I had a crush on her and watched her grow into a young woman as the years passed. Then as fiat would have it, there was another man that was also in love with her. His name was Oroku Saki. We had trained together for years and we were rivals in all things.

And both of us being in love with Shen was no different, she proved that she loved me more then him. To the point she married me eventually, when she was much older.

The rivalry turned bitter when Saki vowed vengeance. He came to our home when he learned we were expecting a child and swore that he would steal the child in the night. But I did not let his words bother me... at first. Then months after our daughter was born he came to our home once more and called me many things. He even threatened Shen's life and the baby's safety.

I lost my temper... I fought him that night... then when I thought things could not get any worse... he ran into my house... I tried to stop him, yelling obscenities at him... but... just as I entered the house Shen came running out with our daughter. Before I could say anything to her... there was an explosion of flames that burst forth from the house. Saki came back from the blaze and took hold of Shen, and screamed at her. I was so blinded by my rage and anger I pushed him off of her sending him into the fire.

I got my family out of the house but not before I could hear..."

Splinter's voice hitched as he tried to keep his composer.

"I could hear Saki come back. He... He killed Shen... and swore vengeance upon me... saying I was the cause of Shen's death. I didn't see our baby... after Saki walked away I didn't see the baby any where... all I remember hearing was her crying..."

Raph hung his head, the anger he had felt melted away with each word of the story. His father knew what it was like to have boiling, out of control anger in him. He looked at his father, he saw him sitting there with his head down and asked.

"What happened to the baby? And Saki? Did he, did he take her maybe? Did he... well... you know..."

Splinter looked at his son, he could see understanding in his green eyes, along with worry.

"It's possible my son but I will never know for sure. But my son, you have to promise me that no matter what, will not allow your self to run into this coming battle out of anger and vengeance. Promise me that you will only set a trap."

Raph knew deep down his father was right, vengeance was not the answer, but he wanted so badly to torture the black rat for all the things he had done to his brothers and to him self. He was torn, he wanted to promise his father but the same time he was scared. He knew this was going to be a fight for their lives when they faced Scrag again. But he had to do it, he had to say what his father wanted so badly to hear.

"I promise."

Raphael tried to hide the fire that burned deep in his eyes, he wanted revenge... maybe he would get it with out his father finding out...


	7. A Long Lost Friend

**A/N:** OK taking a break from the guys and this should be a shorter chapter. I think you will all be pleasantly surprised by who shows up in this chapter...

**A/N: **I know I just updated a couple days ago, but since today is my 33 birthday (no I am not embarrassed by my age) I decided to give you all the next chapter!

* * *

As she walked along the streets she looked around, it had been nearly 4 years now since that horrible day in the sewers. She missed her friend, she still remembered him, she wondered if he was still even alive? 11 year old April O'Neil walked along for nearly 4 years now wondering what ever happened to her friend Donnie. The last time she saw him... she didn't even want to think about it... that horrible black rat... had nearly... she shuddered at the memory.

Her father had forbidden her from even mentioning her friend, he told her to forget about him all together. But she just couldn't, that turtle was her friend... her only friend.

Her father kept working at the lab, when she learned that the black rat had been housed there she stayed at home. Normally she loved to go to the lab to see the animals but ever since that black rat came in... she was too scared. She ran her hand along the scar on her face; the scar the black rat gave her. She remembered the threats he told Donnie when holding her down... she could still feel the heat coming from that large, black, hairy body.

Now that she was older she knew what he was going to do to her; she heard about him escaping.

April looked around at the thought; she saw people of all shapes and sizes walking around her, talking on phones, talking and laughing to each other or talking to them selves. She noticed she was by the Second Time Around antique store, the one her father used to run when she was younger... before he became a Scientist. Now it just sat there collecting dust, she knew her father still owned it, and he promised her that one day she could own it. But for now he kept up mild maintenance, only repairing what needed to be fixed. She looked into the grimy window and saw all the old furniture, toys and various other items that were along the shelves.

She turned around feeling as though she was being watched, she saw in the shadows some one there; but she wasn't sure who it was. She turned around and walked towards her and her father's apartment building, it was about a block from where she was at.

The smell of fall was in the air as she hustled back to her apartment, she saw the sewer grate that she had found Donnie in. She wondered if he was still down there...

She was pulled from her thoughts by a car door slamming near by and some one shouting.

"April! Get inside!"

She looked over to see her father, ever since the rat got free her father had been very moody, he hated it when she went on walks when he was not there.

She sighed and walked up the sidewalk to the building, once inside she ignored her father going on about how she shouldn't be out alone. Going straight to her room she shut the door, she went to her desk and opened the top drawer with the key she kept hidden in her pocket. Pulling out the sketch pad she had she flipped open to the first page.

She could see the picture she had drawn 3 years ago of the small turtle boy... those big, sad, scared, brown eyes; that stared into nothingness at times. She wondered what he had gone through, and why he had bruises all over him... had he been mistreated? Where were his brothers he told her about?

She ran a finger over the faded photo and made a silent promise that one day she would reunite with him again...


	8. Trust Us Father

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Scrag. or any mentions to 'What Makes a Father' SleepingSeeker does.

* * *

It had been several more weeks, the turtles were getting restless in the sewers. One evening after Mikey nearly got knocked out by Raphael for pulling a prank on him, Leonardo walked to their father's room to ask a question. He knocked softly on the door and waited for the reply.

"Enter my son."

Leo opened the door slowly, the smell of jasmine was heavy in the air as he stepped inside, he cleared his throat and asked.

"Dad, since Donnie's better now... can... can the four of us... can we go for a walk in the tunnels? We will steer clear of the old play area, we won't go near it I promise. And we will keep a close eye on Mikey."

He was talking so fast that Splinter could almost not understand him, raising his hand to silence him he said.

"Leonardo, are you sure? What if you come across trouble?"

Leo swallowed the lump in his throat as he said.

"Trust us father. Raph and I will keep an eye on the other two, we know the tunnels."

Splinter looked at the dark blue eyes of his eldest son, they were pleading in ways he could not understand. Splinter let out a sigh, and told him.

"OK, but, you must be home in two hours, no later am I clear?"

Leo did a mental skip and said to his father with a smile on his face.

"Yes sir. Perfectly clear."

Splinter let out a small smile as he watched his son leave, he got up him self and walked out into the living room. He saw his four sons jumping around excitedly as they ran for the entrance to the lair, he hoped nothing would happen while they were out. But the uneasiness he had felt since waking up that morning was even stronger now then before. He just hoped he was wrong...

The four brothers raced out into the sewers, Mikey jumped up and tried to smack a pipe that was over head running ahead of his brothers. Leo watched him closely and a few times had to redirect him back, Donnie just walked along quietly beside Raph who was shouting at Mikey to slow down. After going from one tunnel to the next Leo looked down at his watch that he had gotten as a birthday gift and saw that thirty minutes had passed already. Suddenly he could not hear Mikey anymore, looking up he said.

"Raph? Where's Mikey?"

Donnie looked up from kicking a rock around to say.

"Mikey? Mikey!"

The three brother's could hear running footsteps, suddenly Mikey raced around the corner, not watching where he was going, and ran into Leo knocking them both to the ground. Leo gave the 10 year old an annoyed look and said.

"Where were you?"

Mikey sat up and looked into his brother's dark blue eyes with his lighter ones and said quickly.

"Your not gonna believe where we are at... we are by our old dumpster! How did we get this far out?"

Leo frowned and shared a look with Raph before standing back up; he stepped past his youngest brother and went around the corner. He saw the crate that Raph had once been trapped in, it was darker over in this area, the smell was worse too. Leo had brought his Katana with him, he drew it as he walked forward with Raph close behind, Mikey be hind him and Donnie taking up the rear. Leo could feel an uneasiness as he slowly walked forward. The crate... something was off about it... using the tip of his sword he lifted the lid, he could feel Raph dig his nails into his tough skin and he leaned around his older brother to look.

The crate looked empty, but... the foul smell coming from it told Leo another story...

While his two oldest brother's were looking at the crate Mikey wandered away and found something shining in the dimly lit area. He bent over and felt for the handle of the object, standing up he said.

"Raph? Isn't this yours?"

Raphael turned from the crate to his baby brother, he saw in his hand a knife... the very knife that was once his own. Raph let go of his older brother and walked over to Mikey, extending his hand he reached for the knife.

After carefully studying it he said.

"Yea. It's mine."

Donnie walked behind them and asked.

"What did you have a knife for?"

Suddenly Leo shouted.

"Get down! Some one's coming!"

Clenching the knife in his fist Raph grabbed Mikey and hid behind a large pip, while Donnie and Leo hid behind the trash bin. They could hear shuffling footsteps coming their direction, they knew if they tried to run they would only end up in their old home. And they did NOT want to go back there.

Leo peaked around the edge and saw none other then Scrag, he hoped and prayed that the large rat would just dump what he had and leave.

Donnie remained silent as he hid behind his brother, but unfortunately, when Donnie turned his head to the left he put his face directly into a spider's web. The sticky web tickled his nose, he felt it coming and tried so hard to hold it in...

"ACHOO!"

Leo froze, it was like time was standing perfectly still, he saw Scrag stand up straight after placing the bag of trash into the crate. Leo saw him sniff the air, then walk slowly towards them.

"Who's there?"

Scrag sniffed the air, he had clearly heard a sneeze, he had to dump another load of dead rats he found in his new home some where so he took them here. He knew no one would care, but he thought he had heard voices. Could it be?

"Boys? Turtles? Is that you?" he said as he began to walk around the large, rotten, crate.

Raphael watched in tense silence as Scrag began to walk around the large crate that hid his brothers, he whispered softly in Mikey's ear.

"Stay here, and stay quiet."

Mikey nodded and squatted down on the cool stone floor.

Raph came out from hiding and used his ninja training, he slipped behind Scrag and then passed him to the other side of the dumpster with out Scrag noticing his silent movements. He knelt down and half crawled to the side where he could see Donnie's silhouette. He got his little brother's attention and they moved quietly, Leo followed close behind. The three had not noticed that Scrag had in fact heard them and moved to the other side.

Raphael backed up and bumped into something, he looked over his shoulder and felt his face drain of color... a pink foot, attached to a black leg... he felt vomit raise into his mouth as he looked up into the hate filled eyes of their former father...

Scrag looked down at his former sons and said wickedly.

"Hi boys."

* * *

**A/N: **I am so evil am I not? Cliffhangers are my specialty... and any one who reads any of my stories knows I do lots of Cliffhangers... so see ya next week...


	9. Old Memories Return

**A/N: **Mentions of rape, I will no longer go into very much detail... Chapter 5 took too much out of me with it. I hope you are all still liking this story!

**Disclaimer:** Still do not own Scrag!

* * *

It had been two hours and ten minutes, Splinter began pacing by the front door at the one hour forty five minute mark. He knew he never should have allowed those boys to go off by them selves. Something was wrong. He was fighting the urge to go look for them. If he left they may come back, if he didn't then they could be in danger.

Another ten minutes passed and he could hear running footsteps coming from Donatello's lab, he turned around and a very out of breath Michelangelo came racing in; sweat covered his green body. Splinter saw bruises forming all over the boy's body.

He raced to the 10 year old's side and said hurriedly.

"Michelangelo! What happened? Where are your brothers?"

Suddenly another round of footsteps came charging their direction, Splinter looked up and Raphael came running their direction. He two was covered in bruises and sweat.

"Raphael! Where are the others?"

Raph put his hands on his knees as he stopped beside his little brother. Between gasps he said.

"They. Got. Caught. by... Scrag... he. Came to. Our. Old home's dumpster. To. Throw trash away"

Raphael kept panting as he tried to catch his breath, he looked over at his baby brother and said hotly but not with out missing a beat.

"You little shit! I told you to stay put!"

Mikey was down on his knees crying.

"But Raph... He was gonna hurt you!"

"I don't give a shit ya little twerp!"

Splinter yelled.

"Enough! Raphael, explain. NOW!"

Raph's breath caught up to him but his legs were shaking, as well as his voice as he said.

"We was walkin along, and Mikey found that we had managed to get too close to our old home. But Leo saw something near the old crate, so he went over to it. Mikey and I were by a large pipe, Donnie was with Leo. Well anyway, we all heard footsteps and hid. Donnie musta breathed in dust or somethin because the next thing we all knew he sneezed. Scrag was putting his trash in the crate that Leo had been looking into. He heard Donnie, we all did. I tried to get them out of there by sneaking around the side of the dumpster that was hiding them. They started to crawl my way, then I backed up right into Scrag."

Mikey looked up from the floor at his father and brother and said weakly.

"He threw Raph by the pipe where I was hiding, then attacked Leo and Donnie. Raph tried to fight back too. When Raph got thrown in the dumpster..."

One look from Raph shut him up fast, but he continued leaving, out the dumpster part.

"Any way, I came out from the pipe and tried to help. But he knocked me away. When I landed I was near our old home's back door. So I ran in and hid in the living room behind the couch where Donnie used to hide. Then from know where Raph runs in and tells me to get out of there. We run out the front door and back here. Raph told me that Leo told him to run and not look back."

Splinter felt bile rise from his stomach as he looked down at his two remaining sons, he knew they would be frightened.

"Boys, your safe now. Where are your brother's now? Are they still at your old home?"

Raph shrugged and said quickly.

"I really don't know, Leo told me to run. He told Donnie to run too, but Scrag caught him."

Splinter pressed his gray ears back against his head and closed his eyes. He felt as though his world was crumbling around him... two of his sons were in the hands of a monster... he just hoped and prayed that they would give each other the strength to fight back...

* * *

Leonardo felt his head swim as he rolled onto his side, the smell of mold and dust was the first thing to hit his nose. He opened his eyes and wondered how long he had been out, after fighting Scrag the vicious rat had wacked him upside the head with the end of his own Katana knocking him out. He looked around the dim room and saw he was laying on a mattress.

It was warn and old with some small holes in it. The material was ruff against his hand as he pushed him self up. He noticed he was not alone, only about ten feet away laid Donatello. But what got Leo's attention was that his mattress was up on a bed frame. Leo tried to stand but found it difficult, he looked down and saw he had a chain on his ankle. Turning he saw it was attached to a pipe sticking out of the wall.

He could not see in such dim lighting if Donnie was tied down or not. He whispered hoarsely to his unconscious brother.

"Donnie. Hey Don wake up. Donnie!"

After a few moments the big lump on the bed moved, but jerked in blind panic.

"Don, hey calm down."

Leo did notice his brother was in deed tied down. His arms were shackled to the head of the bed by ropes and his legs were apart and tied to the foot of the bed. But with his smaller stature made it almost impossible for the young boy to move his legs at all.

Donnie looked over at his brother from his weird position and whispered back.

"Where are we?"

Leo shook his head and said.

"I am really not sure... I don't think we are in our old home anymore... I think we are in a new location. If so dad won't know where to look for us."

Donnie looked around wildly but he could not move much since he was tied down pretty tightly.

"Where's Raph and Mikey?"

Leo looked down at the grimy floor and said.

"They got away, I told Raph to run. Mikey got thrown over by our old back door, I saw him get up and run inside. Raph got thrown in the dumpster, when he got out I ordered him to follow Mikey... but where they went after that I don't know."

Donnie flexed his hands as he tried to move his feet, but to no avail, he could move his arms better then his legs. Laying on his back was killing his neck, he looked over at his big brother again and said.

"I want to go home..."

"Ah but you are home my dear boy, and the sooner to realize that the better off you will be."

A voice from the door way startled to two boys, Leo looked up in to the hate filled eyes of their former father Scrag. The rat's blind eye was still as grossly white as ever and his fur was as oily as could be. The light from the next room eluminated the small room they were in.

Scrag switched on the light in the room and said to them.

"So my boys decided to wake up? Now be good little boys and tell me where your brother's ran off to?"

Leo shot him a glare and told him.

"Like hell I will tell you where they went!"

Scrag walked over and raised his hand, he struck Leo on the side of the face causing him to fall to the side on the mattress. Leo looked up tasting blood in his mouth, and told the horrible creature.

"Hit me all you want I still won't tell you!"

Scrag had an amused look about him as he strolled over to Donnie and ran a single nail down the frieghtened boy's plastron. He felt the boy shudder under his touch and said.

"It has been far too long Donny-boy... how about we show your brother the games we used to play? Remember those games Donny-boy?"

Donnie hated that nic-name, even Mikey didn't call him that anymore, he looked over at Leo then back to Scrag and said hotly.

"Go to hell!"

Scrag put a hand under his chin and then smiled wickedly at him.

"Been there, done that, now its' your turn."

Leo stood back up and shouted.

"Leave him alone you bastard!"

Scrag walked over and told him easily.

"Listen here you little shit! This is my house and you will go by my rules! You have clearly forgotten your self after all these years! I think you need a refresher on obedience..."

That word struck Leo like a train, he watched in horror as Scrag pushed him down onto the lumpy, hole filled mattress. For the next several moments all Donnie could do was look away as Scrag assaulted his brother in the most horrible way. He felt hot tears roll down his cheeks as his brother cried out in pain, chest heaving he tried to calm him self down. He knew there was nothing he could do to save his brother...

After several long agonizing minutes the black rat got off of the eldest turtle, Leo laid there and had tears running down his face, his chest heaved as he silently cried over the pain he had just endoured. He had not been through that in over three years... he put his hands over his eyes while he cried.

Scrag stood up and told him quickly.

"You mouth off again, and next time I will use the pipe!"

Leo didn't even flinch at the threat, mentally he told him self _as long as he leaves Donnie alone I will go through anything this monster dishes out._

Scrag walked over to Donnie, running a finger along the boy's plastron he said.

"We can have fun later Donny-boy... right now I think I need to wait... then we can play our old games... but just remember what I told you. What humans will do to you if they find you. I wonder what ever happened to that little girl that was with you? I saw her a few days ago on the streets she looked distracted... I wonder if she would like to join us in our games?"

Donnie looked at Scrag and told him through his tears.

"Leave her alone! Do what you want with us but leave her alone!"

Scrag walked around the side of the bed and smacked Donnie hard, he force caused his head to fall to the side.

"Looks like you need obedience training again too! Well I need to check on some things then we will get to your training Donny-boy."

Donnie felt fear raise in his chest as the black rat walked out of the room, Don turned his head and asked his older brother.

"Leo? Are you OK?"

With more venom then he intended to be there he said.

"I just got raped Donnie! How the hell do you think I feel!"

Donnie felt him self shrink back at his brother's words, he knew he was just hurt.

Laying in this position for so long was making his tail hurt, any time he was on his back his tail just would not stay against his body. This reminded him of what happened on the grate years ago...

He shuddered at the memory, he knew this was going to be living hell, he just hoped that his father would get them out of this soon...

* * *

Splinter stood by the bedroom door, he looked in on his sons who had fallen asleep, a restless one but they were asleep. He knew now he had to work fast to get his son's back. He quietly shut the door and slipped down the stiars, he went to the front door and slipped out into the tunnels. He sniffed the air for his son's scent, he could tell it was faint coming from the left, but he smelled something coming from the right. He walked that way and found the scent was much stronger.

The scent was stronger here but it was not as recent... almost like they had been moved...

He found an old junction and sniffed around, he could smell them but, it was like the trail ran cold? _Where did they go? Where did that foul beast take them._

Suddenly a voice could be heard, it was distant coming from behind him.

"_Dad? Dad! Where are you!" _

Splinter recignized the voice as Michelangelo and took off running, he found the frightened 10 year old wandering around looking for him.

"Michelangelo? My son are you alright?"

Sniffling hard while tears ran down his face and he said through hic ups.

"I had a bad dream... I dreamed that you were gone daddy... I went to your room and you was gone! I came out here and hoped you was out here."

Splinter knelt down and asked him.

"Have you been abandoned before my son?"

Tears pooled from his blue orbs as he nodded.

"When I was five... 'he' sent me out with Raph and Leo to get food... When I couldn't keep up and we came home late 'he' yelled at me. And then... and then later on that day he took me into the sewers alone... and left me... he said if I came back then I would get beat."

He sniffled hard then continued.

"Then during the late night, Raph came looking for me... if 'he' found out Raph snuck out then he would have gotten a wailing like you would not believe..."

Splinter held the small child to him and said softly.

"You know I would never do that to you. I would never hurt you like that, I was mearly out here trying to get your brother's scent. He is not in the junction where you and Donatello can no longer play."

Michelangelo frowned and asked.

"Then where are they?"

Splinter shook his head saddly and said.

"I do not know my son, go back to bed, I want to look around some more."

Stubbornly Mikey shook his head and said.

"Sorry Sensei but I wanna help, please..."

He could clearly see the boy was wide awake, he asked.

"Does Raphael know you left the lair?"

Mikey shook his head. "No, I didn't tell him."

Splinter stood back up and said.

"Then lets go get him, we will search more grounds as a group."

Once the two walked back Splinter distinctly heard.

"_Mikey? Dad! Where are you! MIKEY!" _

Splinter picked up spead picking Michelangelo up on his way and made his way back to the liar. He saw a very frantic Raphael standing outside the lair door looking every which way for them.

Splinter put Michelangelo down and said.

"Raphael, we are right here my son."

Raph went from worried to angry in 0.2 seconds.

"What did you do? Where was Mikey! Where did you take him!"

Mikey jumped in first and said to his older brother.

"Raphie, it's OK, I snuck out. I had a nightmare and couldn't find dad. He was out looking for Leo and Donnie's scent, trying to find them. I ran until he heard me calling him. I promise nothing bad happened. Don't be mad Raphie..."

Raph looked between his little brother and Splinter, he saw his father nod that what Michelangelo said was the truth.

"Raphael, your brother told me what that foul creature did to him once. Have no fear I would never do that to him. Or any of you for that matter. We were on our way back to get you. Since clearly no one is getting any sleep, lets go look for your brothers."

The mutant family moved through the sewers, once in a while Splinter would pick up his son's scent but it was faint. He knew for their sakes he had to find them. He would not rest until they were safe in his arms again. He remembered the promise to Donatello and he knew no matter what, he HAD to keep it... no matter what the price.


	10. Escape Attempt

**A/N: **Are you all still with me? Good... I hope I am doing OK with this story. Thank you **SleepingSeeker** for all the good reviews. I am glad I am doing it justice.

This story has been a real challenge for me, but I am pushing through.

Anyway here is the next installment, and days have now passed so you know.

* * *

Donatello laid in the corner on an old warn mattress, his entire body hurt, he felt like he had been hit by a truck. Lifting his head he looked over and he saw his oldest brother laying on his side facing him with his eyes shut. Donnie looked over towards the door and noticed that the door was still shut. He knew it was blocked on the other side by something but he wasn't sure what.

Scrag had untied Donnie just the day after they had been kidnapped and took the other bed out for his own.

It had been four days now since Scrag kidnapped them, in that time they had daily beatings, and were only given bread and water once a day.

Donnie crawled over to his older brother to check on him, he noticed the bruising on his face and arms from where Scrag got a hold of him the night before. But what was really unsettling was the blood on his legs... Donnie hoped and prayed that his brother wasn't being taken, but he knew where that blood had to be coming from.

Leo stirred in his sleep, slowly he opened his eyes and saw Donnie next to him, looking him over. Leo sat up slowly and looked around at the semi dark room.

"Do you have any idea where we are? This isn't our old home. So where are we?"

Donnie looked around the small room, it was smaller then their rooms back with Splinter, there was a crack in the wall near the ceiling that went clear up to the surface, they could hear the echo of humans talking and walking around. It had to be morning as there was a sliver of light coming through the crack. A light cool breeze was also coming through; Donnie looked back at his brother and said.

"Near midtown from the sounds of the traffic. Dad's home is back the other direction towards Manhattan."

Leo felt pain shoot up his lower region when he tried to stand up, his younger brother rushed forward to help steady him.

"We will get out of here Leo. I promise you that. One way or another."

Leo could hear the confidence in his brother's voice as he spoke, he knew he was telling the truth they would get out of here. Leo's swords were still back at their old home... he had lost them in the struggle.

Donnie helped his brother gain his balance then explored the room further, the room was solid concrete and the only source of light was coming from the crack. Standing below it he studied it, it looked small... but then again he was looking up at an eight foot ceiling too, looking around the room he tried to find something to stand on. Even though he hit a growth spurt and was now taller then his brothers, he was still too short to reach the ceiling.

He turned to Leo, he knew his brother's shell was bulkier then his, but smaller then Raph and Mikey's.

"Leo? If I am careful would you let me stand on your shell and hoist me up to get a better look at the crack?"

Leo walked over by the wall and got on the floor, he put his hands out in front of him with his feet behind him holding him up.

"Just stand mid-shell because any lower and it will hurt like hell."

Donnie nodded and put one hand on the wall and his left foot on his brother's shell, he pushed off with his right foot and stood on Leo's mid-shell. He waited for his brother's reaction, all he got was a grunt but not a grunt of pain, just from the weight on his shell.

Donnie balanced him self and felt the cool, fresh air coming from the crack in the wall, he was able to stand a little taller and reach the crack. He felt the edge and found it to be about an inch and a half wide and four inches long nearly enough for him to fit his finger's through.

He climbed off his brother and helped him stand.

"Leo, the crack is fairly wide, if April is still in the city maybe I can send her a message?"

Leo raised his brow giving his brother the 'are you nuts?' look.

"Donnie? Who's April?"

Donnie looked down at the floor and then back up at his brother.

"She's this supper cute girl that I met three years ago when I got lost, she took me in for the night... unfortunately our 'dad' found out about her and tried to do to her what he does to us."

Leo put a hand over his mouth and said to him slightly muffled.

"Your kidding me? But Don... that was 3 years ago? Are you sure she would still remember you?"

Donnie shrugged and said.

"There's only one way to find out..."

Leo shook his head in disbelief and said to his brother.

"Donnie, one problem with your plan... how are you going to send her a message? I mean, in case you haven't noticed we are sort of trapped."

Donnie looked around at his surroundings again and said with a mischievous grin.

"You don't say?"

Leo watched in horror as his little brother walked over to the door, Donnie turned back and told his brother in a hoarse whisper.

"Pretend to be asleep."

Leo gave his little brother a worried look and asked quietly.

"What are you doing?"

Donnie put a finger to his mouth and said.

"Shh, just do what I said, pretend to be asleep. He won't hurt you if your sleeping."

Leo saw his brother would not budge and hurried over to the mattress, after crawling on he rolled over having his shell face the wall. He peaked one eye open and said to his little brother.

"You had better know what your doing... and don't count on him not hurting me..."

Donnie rolled his eyes and walked over to the door, he could here the sounds of the TV going, he swallowed hard, he remembered when he was younger it was not a wise decision to interrupt him while he was watching TV.

He wondered why he was acting like this was normal? Kidnapping two turtles then just sitting around all day watching Television? Made no sense to him.

Donnie raised his fist and hesitated for a moment, he turned back to Leo who was still watching him with his blue eyes shining in the dim lighting with tears threatening to flow over. He realized that his older brother was scared. He knew as soon as the TV was off they would be allowed out to use the bathroom.

With that thought in mind he backed away from the door, he turned back to his brother and said.

"It's almost time for him to let us out for bathroom time. So I will follow through with my plan then."

Leo let out a sigh of relief as his brother came back to sit next to him.

Scrag sat in front of the TV watching the stupid humans make fools of them selves, he had heard Donnie come near the door to the room he had them in, but he also heard him walk away. He looked over at the clock and knew he had to let them out now. He really didn't care if they ate or drank or not but he did not want feces or urine all over the floor in his home.

Growing board he stood up and stretched, he knew he needed to let them out for a little bit, and maybe he could have some fun with them as well...

With evil thoughts in mind he walked over to the dead bolt on the door, he chuckled when he had heard them try and escape and thought there was something blocking the door. When all it was, was a simple dead bolt that was loose.

Turning it he opened the door to see the two turtles huddle together quickly.

"What's your problem? If ya wanna use the damn toilet I would suggest... Donny-boy goes first."

Donnie had heard the door open and scrambled over to the mattress with his brother, he looked over and saw Scrag standing there. When the monster told them that he would be the one going first this time Donnie felt as though he was going to be sick. That meant that Leo would be alone for a small period of time. Nether of them liked being alone for long.

"MOVE IT! BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!"

Scrag yelled at them.

Donnie scrambled to his feet and walked towards the doorway where Scrag was waiting. Scrag looked down at him and took him roughly by the arm and yanked him out of the room slamming the door behind them.

"Now Donny-boy, we are going to play a little game..."

Leading the 12 year old to the bathroom he shut the door behind them, throwing Donnie to the ground Scrag told him.

"Now, here's the game my little sweet. Tell me where your other two brother's are, and I might let you go to the bathroom alone, if not well... the game just gets more interesting..."

Donnie could feel the urge to go pee, and it was strong too, but he did not want to give out where their home was. He thought for a minuted before saying weakly.

"They... could still be at our old home... I have no idea where they could be after you captured us." The last part he added with some stubbornness in his voice.

Scrag was standing there with his arms folded across his furry chest and his pink foot tapping on the floor, along with his tail swishing behind him in annoyance.

"Wrong answer Donny-boy."

Turing to the sink near by Donnie's eyes widened as he watched Scrag turn on the water to a trickle. Scrag smiled evilly when he saw the young boy snap his legs together as his urge to go pee was getting greater.

"You pee on my floor and _we will_ have some problems. Now tell me where that blasted gray rat took the four of you! I know that is probably where those other two ingrates ran off too."

Donnie could feel the need to go intensifying with each passing minute, what was worse, the sound of the water barely going down the drain was deafening. Even if the sound was not really that loud, but it magnified in his little mind with every passing moment. He couldn't tell where his brothers were, he just couldn't do it.

"I won't tell where the lair is."

Scrag's eyes widened and he said.

"Gotten brave over the years have we?"

Reaching into the sink he unscrewed the stopper from the sink to where the sound of the water going down the drain was louder. He watched fully amused as Donnie was now trembling, but not out of fear of him, just out of fear of peeing on the floor.

Scrag saw the confidence in those brown eyes, he knew he needed to put that flame back out again.

"Donny-boy let me tell you something, I will let you pee, but the next time I ask you to tell me where your brother's are you had better be ready to answer."

Donnie stood there for a moment before bolting to the toilet. But instead of climbing on he just stood there looking at Scrag.

"What? Forget how to use the damn thing? What do you do at your 'lair' then? Pee on a tree?"

Donnie shook his head.

"I am not moving Donny-boy. Either go in the toilet or not go at all."

The sound of the water still going in the sink near by was deafening, he couldn't stand it any more. Sitting on the toilet he went to the bathroom, he hated to be watched by this sick pervert but he had no choice in the matter.

"See? That wasn't so hard now was it?"

Reaching over he turned the water off, then stepped closer to Donnie. He touched the side of Donnie's face and said.

"Since you gave me the wrong answer you get to spend some quality time with me..."

Donnie felt his blood run cold, he knew what was being implied by this sicko. Backing up against the wall Donnie was feeling raw fear building up inside of him. Scrag stepped closer and took hold of the boy and dragged him out of the room.

Donnie fought every step of the way as Scrag half dragged him down the hall to the living room. Scrag picked up Donnie and threw him on to the couch and got on top of him.

"Now, this is your punishment for not listening to me..."

Scrag ran a hand down Donnie's plastron and stopped at the base of his shell where the sensitive area was. Stroking Donnie's tail gave him the desired effects. He watched with amusement as the boy squirmed to fight against him.

Donnie bucked as he felt Scrag shift and felt the pressure where something was about to enter him. Thinking fast Donnie shouted.

"OK! OK I WILL TELL YOU WHERE THEY ARE!"

Scrag shook his head and said to him.

"Too late boy... you had your chance."

The sounds of Donnie screaming could be heard bouncing off the walls...

Leo sat on the mattress and felt the tears run down his face, he knew he had to save Donnie... but he just didn't know how. Just as he got up off the mattress he heard it, his brother screaming. Putting his face in his hands he let out a soft sob. Taking in a deep shaky breath Leo stopped him self and said quietly to the empty room.

"No. No time for a pity party. Don needs me."

Leo took in a deep breath and did a round house kick on the door, splintering it off it's hinges. Running on nothing but adrenaline and fear for his little brother. He knew what he had to do, looking around he remembered his ninja training. He could hear Splinter's voice in his head: _to a ninja, everything is a weapon..._

Leo found a broken piece of glass on the floor, it was shaped like a triangle with a very sharp point. Bolting from the hall way Leo took off in search of his little brother. He found him in the living room as Scrag was on top of him. Anger boiled deep with in Leo as he lurched forward and stabbed Scrag in the shoulder with the glass. Blood dripped down the black fur and on to the couch.

Scrag screamed in pain and leaped off of Donnie and took out the glass, he lunged at Leo who he saw standing behind the couch determined to win this fight.

With out thinking Scrag threw the glass aside and attacked Leo, knocking him to the floor the two fought hard. Donnie could not move, blood was rushing in his ears, and his lower half hurt to bad to move even a fraction of an inch.

Trying to sit up only caused more pain to come to his body; his head was swimming but he could hear the fight from where he laid.

Scrag was on top of Leo trying to bite his neck, Leo found a long, broom handle and using it like a BO staff he knocked Scrag in the side of the head with it.

The black rat fell off of Leo and landed with a thud on the floor, dazed and disoriented he laid on his side shaking his head.

Leonardo stood up like a flash and whacked him again a couple of more times until the large rat was not moving.

Hands shaking, knees trembling he staggered over to the couch where Donnie was, leaning over the back he said completely out of breath.

"Are... You... OK?"

Donnie looked up at his brother with tears running down his face and said softly.

"Yea I guess so... did, did you kill him?"

Using the broom handle he poked at Scrag who was laying on the floor next to him and shook his head saying.

"No, he's just knocked out."

Donnie climbed to his knees and looked over the edge, looking down he said to his brother.

"Should we run before he wakes up?"

Leo looked into his brother's brown eyes and saw pure fear there, and pain.

"Are you going to be able to walk? I know after... well... you know... I can't usually walk well after wards... not even run... so are you sure you can move?"

Donnie looked down at Scrag then back to his brother.

"I really don't wanna stay here Leo... I wanna go home..."

Leo picked up Scrag's limp tail and started dragging him across the room.

"Leo? What are you doing?"

Leo looked over at him and said.

"He trapped us, we trap him. If you can get me something to jam the door with."

Donnie looked around and saw an old, wooden chair off to the side by the kitchen, getting up slowly he walked over to the chair. It was painful to walk but he tried to ignore the pain and walk over to the chair. By the time he got the chair dragged over to where Leo had taken Scrag, into the bathroom, Scrag was moaning. Leo looked over at his little brother and said.

"Hurry."

Donnie rushed over to the bathroom door and jammed the back of the chair under the doorknob, holding it firmly in place.

Leo rushed over when Donnie's legs could no longer hold him up and he started to fall; Leo put his arm under Donnie's supporting him up.

"You OK now?"

Donnie looked into his older brother's blue eyes and said.

"In pain, but no worse for the wear."

Donnie got his footing back and stood up straighter. His tail throbbed as well as all of his lower region.

Leo and Donnie walked into the kitchen area and found the smell of sweets, bread, and various types of food engulfing their senses.

Quite loudly Leo heard Donnie's stomach rumble.

"You hungry? We have to get moving... before 'he' wakes back up. Come on lets make a food pack so we can get out of here."

Leo stopped and thought for a moment, he knew Donnie couldn't walk very well at the moment.

"Don, why don't you round up the food and I will find something to put it in."

Donnie nodded in agreement and watched his brother leave the room, he felt alone with out him. Walking over to the cabinets he found several boxes of crackers, cookies, and even several different snack cakes. Pulling down the boxes he laid them out on the table to show his brother for approval. Opening a lower cabinet he found bottles of water, pulling out several he put them out on display as well.

The bathroom was close to the kitchen, Donnie could hear light moaning coming from in there. He had to hurry...

In the bathroom Scrag's head was spinning, trying to sit up he felt white, hot pain shoot through his left shoulder. Putting his hand back there he saw blood covering up his pink hand. He remembered what Leo had done to him... an evil thought came to mind as he tried to stand up. The room spun once more and he went down. Letting out a moan he knew he would have to wait until the spinning stopped. He heard footsteps run outside the door, since he had raised the turtles from toddler years or in Mikey's case infancy he knew who it was: Leo.

He half crawled to the door and tried to open it, blocked.

"God Dammit! Those little shits!"

He pushed harder and heard Leo shout from the other side of the door.

"Donnie hurry! He's awake!"

Scrag smiled in spite of him self, he knew that tone in Leo's voice, if he wasn't in such pain it would have turned him on. He used his good shoulder and pushed against the door. After a few tries he managed to break the back of the chair holding the door in place. Bolting as quickly as he could with such a spinning head he ran to the living room, could not find them.

Frowning he ran to the kitchen where he saw them packing away food.

"So my little thieves? Do you think your going some where?"

Both boys turned around slowly, Leo's eyes went wide and he got protectively in front of Donnie.  
"We're leaving! And there's nothing you can do to stop us!"

The hair on Scrag's back bristled as anger and rage filled his every being, his tail swished behind him in pure fury.

Leo felt his little brother go under the table, looking back briefly he turned back to the enraged rat and said.

"You can try and stop us, but it won't work."

Donnie had been getting something out of a drawer, Scrag had not took notice to this so he did not see the young one come back with a knife in hand. A switchblade, more importantly Raphael's switchblade he had when they were younger then found before their kidnapping. Raph had handed it to him before being thrown to the side.

Donnie climbed up on top of the table and said.

"We will kill you if we have to. But we are leaving. You have no control over us anymore!"

Scrag looked at the short knife in the boy's hand and began to chuckle.

"Really? Donny-boy, that is a knife, put it down before you hurt your self."

Leo wasn't sure what to do, stop his brother, or knock Scrag out again...

Scrag wasted no time as he watched the older boy look between them, he lashed his tail out and whipped Leo with it knocking him down. Donnie lurched forward and took a stab at Scrag who wrapped his tail around Donnie's wrist and sent him flying into the wall; the knife clattered to the ground. Scrag raced forward and picked it up, he lashed his tail out again when Leo ran up to him. But only knocking him a few feet before reaching out and taking a hold of Leo's arm twisting it behind him in an arm lock and pressed the turtle's body against his own. Holding the knife to his throat he told Donnie.

"OK Donny-boy, enough. Either you cooperate or you loose a brother."

Donnie shook his head trying to clear the fog that was starting to set in, when he went to set up he saw Scrag holding his brother at knife point.

Frozen in time he wasn't sure what to do next, holding him self up by one hand he felt something behind him. He looked back and found a metal rod laying between his shell and the wall, it was nearly as long and thick as his BO staff. But if he moved then, then Leo could be killed...

Scrag laughed as he watched Donnie struggle with the decision before him; cooperate? Continued held captive and forced to give the location of where the other two are at?

Donnie looked up at Scrag with pure fear in his eyes, he kept thinking to him self: What should I do?

* * *

**A/N: **yes! One of my infamous cliffhangers! See you all next week with the next chapter!


	11. Good Memories

**A/N: **Keep in mind what these poor children are going to consider 'good memories'. It's sad but true.

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Scrag!

* * *

Splinter was getting beyond frustraited, he had been looking for his two missing sons for weeks now and nothing has turned up. He had thought he had found them many times, but turned up blank. The three of them were doing nothing other then eat, maybe sleep, and search. He had to find them, he could sense that they were in pain, and terribly afraid.

Michelangelo was not handling the situation well and was waking up with more nightmares now then ever. For the last few nights he had been bunking with Splinter, last night Raphael joined them. So now the three mutants were sharing one room. Splinter did not mind, he knew he had to comfort them any way he could.

Right now Splinter sat in his room, Michelangelo mumbling in his sleep near by while Raphael tossed and turned, with deep worry lines on his face. Splinter watched his two sons sleep, he knew he had to protect them from their worst nightmare but it was becoming harder. Getting up off his bed he walked out into the dojo and began going through a calming kata, he was angry. Angry at him self for not following them when they went out for a walk that day, angry that Scrag had captured two of his sons, angry at his inability to find them.

He was so into his thoughts he did not hear Raphael come out of the room adjacent to the dojo. Splinter spun around and was shocked when Raphael blocked the kick aimed for his face.

Splinter stood in shock, he was at a loss for words, he had not meant to do that.

"Raphael! Oh, my son..."

Giving him a half smile Raph told him.

"It's OK, I shouldn't have gotten that close, I am not mad at you dad."

Splinter let out a sigh of relief and asked.

"What brings you out so early my son? Are you alright?"

Raph nodded and said.

"Yea, m'ok its jus... I miss Leo and Don... its so quiet around here with out Leo constantly practicing, and Donnie running out here from his lab with some new invention he wants to show us, or telling us about something new he read in a book."

Splinter nodded and told his son.

"I know, I miss them too. We are not giving up Raphael. Not by a long shot are we giving up, today we are going to go further into the sewers; further then you boys have ever really been yet. I am thinking that, that creature must have taken them farther away then any where near by."

Raph nodded and studied the floor, looking at the design on the floor he thought for a moment and then said.

"Ya know somethin? I wanted to run away once..."

Splinter knew his son was sharing a memory so he remained silent. But when his son did not continue he asked.

"Since you have been here?"

Raph looked up at his father and saw the worry in his eyes.

"Nah, this was back when we was with that monster... it was actually after you um... got me outta that bin... I didn't go back inside for hours... I thought about it... I wanted to leave and never come back... but. Then I thought about it. Where would that put my brothers? Ya know? I would be leaving them in the hands of that monster alone... I was the only one taking the heat when trouble was at its fullest. I wanted to be the one punished. Not them... Leo and I haven't always gotten along... but that day... I was stupid... I freaked out over a bug when we were coming down the ladder."

He paused and looked off to the side and let out a huff and said.

"An here Leo is scared of hieghts... he coulda fallen because of my little freak out... when... when I went back inside during the night ta find Leo crying on a pile of dirty cloths in the corner... I knew it wasn't over me, but something else... Mikey and Donnie were huddled together against the wall, Donnie had Mikey pinned and was protecting him. But when I saw Leo, I knew somethin had happened. He pushed me away, I thought he hated me... all because of ma fear of bugs... if I hadn't lost all that fruit then... then I wouldn't have gotten punished... not thrown into the bin with the garbage like trash."

Splinter could see his son's shoulders start to shake, he could tell he was fighting tears.

"Raphael, can I ask you something?"

Raph looked at his father and nodded silently.

"What makes a father?"

Looking at his dad he wasn't sure how to answer this, but he gave it a try.

"S-some one who cares? Who is there when your sad or scared, some one who dries your tears, some one who... loves you unconditionally, does things just because they want to, not because they have to."

Splinter smiled and nodded and then added to that.

"A father's love my son is when you go out of your way to protect the ones you have sworn to love with all your heart. To guid and protect as well as teach. In the last nearly 4 years I have proven I am just that my son. A father. That monster that raised the four of you for 7 years was no father. Not even a dad. He was a monster, a living monster, one that hides in the shadows and needs to be taken down. We are going out there today my son, and we are not returning until we have found your brothers. Even if that means we have to stop and camp out, we will continue our search. We will find your brothers, I never told you, or any of you this. But when Donatello was missing, back when I first rescued you; I thought he was dead... I thought, with as sick and small as he was... I thought the river of sewer water had ended his life... I was both shocked but happy to learn that I was wrong... I will never think like that again, because even the best father can be wrong from time to time."

Raph smirked at him and told his dad.

"Mikey had asked me that night if Donnie was gone fer good. I told him no, he was still alive jus lost. He is so scared right now, he is scared that they might really be gone this time. That they may never be found."

"Do you agree with this?"

Raph shook his head and said.

"No, Leo's too stubborn to go anywhere and Donnie is one hell of a fighter. I could tell ya all kinds of stories bout Donnie when we was little even Leo... but not right now, maybe later."

Splinter nodded and said.

"Thank you my son, would you go wake your brother, let us have breakfast and then we will take off. We need to make sure we gather materials so we can make it out there."

"Hai Sensei."

Splinter went out to the living room and went to the closet, he found some cloths for the boys, it was nearing cold weather and he did not want them to get too cold while they were out. He also got a large duffel bag they normally use for gathering items and pulled it out as well as two smaller duffel bags.

In the large one he put a couple of blankets and some pillows into it, then gathered some non perishable food and put into the bag. In the smaller black bag he put some medical supplies inside of it. The third one was red and he put some water bottles into it along with some plastic plates and plastic silverware into it.

While he was packing some of the things from the kitchen he had a couple froze pizza's in the oven, he normally would not allow this but he thought with the circumstances he would allow it just this once.

Looking over he saw his sons coming into the kitchen and taking their seats at the table, Splinter had noticed over the years that Mikey stayed at one end of the table that showed the entire room with his back to the wall. Raphael always sat next to him facing the kitchen door and the rest of the room.

He watched his sons for a moment before putting the bag next to the door.

Mikey frowned and asked.

"What's going on dad?"

Splinter looked over at Raphael then back to his youngest.

"I didn't tell him dad, I figured you should."

Splinter nodded and said.

"Well, Michelangelo, we are going to go search for your brothers today, and this time we are not coming back until they are found."

Mikey looked at the bag and asked.

"What's in the bag?"

"Supplies that we may need, in that bag there is disposable plates, silverware, and water bottles, in the other bags there are other items. One bag has cloths so you do not get cold, blankets, and small pillows for sleeping as well as food. The third bag has medical supplies, since we do not know what condition we will find your brothers in, and so if any of us are hurt we can treat it."

Mikey nodded and looked over at his older brother.

"Raphie? Do you think we will find them?"

Raph looked between his father and brother and then said.

"Yea Mikey, we will find them, hopefully it won't take too long."

The timer went off and Splinter went to get the pizzas out of the oven and set them on the table. Mikey's eyes went wide in surprise.

"Pizza for breakfast! Sweet!"

Splinter smiled at his reaction and said.

"With me getting supplies ready I figured this was the one thing I could make and work at the same time."

Mikey shrugged and went to reach for a slice of pizza while Splinter was cutting it. Splinter had not seen his out streached hand but Raph did and grabbed him.

"Mike, whatch what your doing! Haven't you learned anything!"

Splinter looked over at his youngest son and said.

"Michelangelo, you must be careful my son, patience is a virtue."

Mikey looked up at his father and said.

"Sorry..."

Splinter finished cutting the pizza and put two slices on his youngest son's plate, then put the same amount on Raphael's as well. After fixing his own he sat down beside Michelangelo; the family ate quietly. Raph's mind was very active, it kept wandering to their childhood, memories kept flashing before him. He was looking at the far wall when he started to chuckle under his breath.

Splinter looked at his son and asked.

"What is so funny Raphael?"

Raph shook his head from the memory and looked over at their father's curious look.

"I was just remembering when we was kids, it wasn't always dark and horrible... we actually had a few funny moments to it."

Mikey looked at Raph curiously and asked.

"Really?"

Raph let out a sigh and knew then that the memories he was remembering was back when Mikey was a baby.

"Yea, but they were in our early years, you were like 1 Donnie 3, I was 4 and Leo was 5; it was just after we found that place we lived at for years."

Mikey looked curiously again at his older brother and asked.

"Can I hear what it was? You never laugh unless Donnie blows something up in his lab or Leo falls or something."

Raph looked between his father and brother again and then told them.

"Like I said, it was after we found our home; Scrag had fixed the door from where he sent me flying through it. He had gone out to get supplies and while he was gone the three of us were in charge of you. Well you were a curious toddler, you wasn't walkin yet, trying but wasn't there just yet. Well any way the three of us were trying to teach you to walk so that Scrag would stop picking on you for being a baby. Leo was holding your hand and Donnie was on the other side, you were laughing the entire way across the room. I stood in front of you making faces and talking to you.

Well Leo and Don let go and you stood on your own, I stayed in front of you, after several minutes you walked to me.

The funny part of this comes later that morning after Scrag got back home, he had no clue you were walking. After he put the food up high where we could not reach it he went to his room. Remember how he had that curtian hanging in place of an actual door? Well, that's not the original curtian, the original one was long and dark in color.

He went to go lay down seeing that you and Donnie were taking a nap, he made me and Leo promise to keep you two out of his food.

Well any way you woke up while me and Leo was watching TV, we didn't see you get off the mattress. I leaned over the couch after a while to check on you two and saw that you were up, I poked Leo and he looked too. We nearly panicked when we couldn't find you, but then we heard something in our search, I could hear tearing of fabric, I looked over to Scrag's doorway and saw you sitting there with a knife no less cutting at the curtian. You stood up when we walked over but your foot got caught in the fabric and pulled it off the rod in the doorway.

I remember how wide our eyes were when the curtian fell way and we saw Scrag laying on his mattress fast asleep. Oh we knew that all three of us would be in trouble so Leo picked you up and carried you to the storage closet and put you in there. Little did we know you had left a 'gift' as it were for Scrag.

A while later he got up and demanded to know what happened, Leo of course took all the blame. I tried but he wouldn't let me. Any way, Scrag was dragging Leo to his room for his punishment when he threw him aside and stared yelling. I was standing near the basin and Leo was laying on the floor at the foot of Scrag's bed. And what got us both laughing was he had stepped in a pile of crap. You had pooped on the floor in his room before walking out and some how getting a hold of a knife.

Leo's punishment changed from a beating to cleaning up poop on the floor, that to which we both laughed about. Donnie doesn't remember that but I sure do, although he was asleep during all of that too."

Mikey had started laughing towards the end and Splinter chuckled.

"That is funny Raphael, did Michelangelo have to wear diapers after that?"

Raph shook his head and said.

"No, he was already potty trained like the rest of us, he would let us know in his own way when he had to go. Well he was mad because Scrag wouldn't give him a cracker so in turn, Mikey basicly said crap on you. So he pooped on Scrag's bedroom floor. How we didn't see it or he didn't smell it or step in it when he first got up was way beyond me."

Mikey was still laughing and said.

"That is funny Raphie! I pulled pranks even back then..."

Raph chuckled and said.

"Yea, and it was still funny that Scrag had to put that curtian back up for a little while until he found another one. It had poop smeared on it from when he wiped his foot off."

Mikey looked down at his plate then back to Raph.

"One memory I have, not all of it was funny, cause Donnie got hurt in the end. But he was sick and I was just trying to make him feel better, well I took things too far and the parts to the toaster went flying..."

"Was this when I got thrown in the bin?"

"Yes, it was before you two got back, but before you got thrown in the bin. Any way, Scrag came out of his room hearing Donnie coughing, he started to yell at him when he stepped on one of the pieces to the toaster. Donnie looked terrified but I started laughing, to me it was sweet revenge for how he always treated Donnie when he was sick. The moment didn't last long but I thought that little part was funny, him getting hurt. He causes us pain, so it was funny to see him suffer for once."

Raph rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Wish I had seen that one, man, I bet he was mad."

Mikey nodded slowly as the rest of the memory played out in his mind.

"There were a few funny moments wasn't there? I-it wasn't all bad..."

Raph slowly nodded his head and looked over at their father then looked down at his plate.

"I remember another time, it was shortly after... shortly after um... Leo got... hurt... we was all fooling around with helping Donnie try and finish finding all those pieces to the toaster. Leo couldn't move so good, at the time I didn't know why, so he was in charge of putting the pieces in piles that we found. Donnie was still sick, and kept coughing, Scrag kept yelling at him to shut up. Then he had his own coughing fit, I waited until Don had another fit followed by Scrag. So I shouted 'SHUT UP!' at first Scrag thought I was talking to Donnie, but then it dawned on him who I was talking too... Donnie knew I wasn't talking to him and hid behind the couch like he always did when Scrag got mad. Leo scooted out of the way and Mike joined Don.

Scrag and I got into an argument, in the end I got my butt handed to me, but before then I told him if he would just allow Donnie to have some water to help his dry throat then he wouldn't be coughing so much. He wouldn't allow us to drink water unless we were eating, so trust me all of our throats were dry, but when you got a sickness like Donnie gets some times, ya need that extra bit of water. I actually, I know it sounds horrible, but I actually didn't mind the beatings... at least I knew that he was leaving my brother's alone when he did."

Mikey frowned and said.

"Is that why you would never allow Leo to take fault for a mistake? Or me or Donnie?"

Raph nodded and said.

"Yea, cause I could handle it, you was too little, Donnie was always sick, and Leo... well he wasn't as strong as he is now. He is probably filling my role right now tryin to protect Donnie..."

Mikey had to ask.

"When I was a baby did I ever have any other 'accidents'?"

A grin appeared on Raph's face and said.

"Yea, it was before ya turned 1, Scrag was in a bad mood and taking it out on the three of us, he generally left you alone unless you did something to tick him off. Which was rare, well any way he had sent the three of us to bed and went to pick you up. You had seen all of that going down and was crying, I watched as he kept telling you to be quiet. Not treating you the way some one would normally comfort a crying baby, not that I really know how that goes any way but he kept yelling at you and then it happened. I didn't see anything at first, but Scrag jumped and I saw you pee down his front, I jumped up ninja fast when he dropped you, and caught you in midair. He kicked us both away as he cleaned up the mess, oh man I find it funny but he was mad. We didn't get any food that day because of it, but all three of us had to admit it was worth it. Seeing Scrag with pee all over him."

Mikey laughed, he looked over at the pizza pan and noticed it was empty. Splinter moved the second one over and then said.

"I remembered your appetite Michelangelo and we have a long day of traveling ahead of us."

Mikey smiled at him and said.

"Thanks Sensei."

Splinter smiled and told him.

"You are welcome, now lets finish eating, and then we will begin heading out to find your brothers. The heaviest bag is mine, the one with medical supplies Michelangelo can carry and Raphael you can have the third, its not as light as your brother's and it's not as heavy as mine."

Raph put his slice down and asked.

"You sure? I can carry the heavy one."

Shaking his head Splinter told him.

"I am sure my son, it is OK."

The three sat and enjoyed their pizza all the while keeping the two missing family members in their thoughts.


	12. Fear Within

**A/N: **April and her father may seem OOC in this, just keep in mind she is 11 years old, that is preteen age and most preteen girls can be rebellious and throw an attitude. Even the sweetest ones can be rebellious, I know I was at that age and oh man did I have an attitude... but I am as sweet as punch now as an adult (unless you do something to make me mad).

* * *

Sitting at her desk April worked on her school work while listening to her father rant and rave to his colleague about the missing black rat. She wanted him found too but she was growing irritated at her father's attitude.

Giving a frustrated huff she scooted her chair back and slammed her hands down on the desk pushing her self up. Stalking over to her bedroom door she slammed it shut causing a picture to rattle on the wall near her.

"APRIL! STOP SLAMMING DOORS!"

She could hear her father but she didn't care, she was getting fed up with the entire situation, her father would not let her out of his sight accept for school; her only safe haven from listening to him bitch and moan about how Mr. Stockman let the black rat free. Or so he claims, she doesn't believe that but her father sure seems too.

Sitting back down she tried to concentrate again on her home work. After nearly 15 minutes went by her father stormed into her room.

"April? What is wrong with you? Why are you slamming doors?"

April turned around in her seat and said.

"Kinda hard to concentrate on home work when your yelling two doors down from my room. I am trying to do homework and all I hear is you yelling at Mr. Stockman. Dad I know you want to find that black rat, but why are you just yelling at people on the phone instead of going out and helping look?"

Kirby tried to control his anger and said to his daughter sharply.

"April that is enough, do not use that tone with me young lady!"

April got up and stood before her dad and said.

"Then why don't you look in the damn sewers? That is where he was last seen!"

"How would you know that?"

He stood there with his hands on his hips looking down at his daughter in frustration.

She let out a long sigh and said.

"Its word on the streets, if you would ever get out of the stupid Lab you would know that, every one has spotted him but no one has turned him in yet! Did you forget he tried to kill me? Or even the fact he is dangerous! He could kill another living soul!"

Kirby O'Neil let out a heavy sigh and said.

"April I know your intentions are noble, but I do not want you out on the streets right now with him loose."

"Are you even listening to me?"

Kirby frowned at his daughter and said to her sharply.

"Yes, I am but you have to understand the dangers..."

"Screw the danger dad! I will go find him my self! And I will bring him back to your precious Lab so you can experiment on him! Then maybe you will finally shut the hell up!"

With that said she bolted from the room leaving her dad in the wake of anger and hurt. He wasn't listening to her, she knew it. She was tired of being locked up like a prisoner in her own home, she was getting out of this place. Running outside she went to the grate where she had found Donnie years ago and slipped in through the muck and mud that was there from the other nights rain.

She had on only a thin sweatshirt with blue jeans on, it was much chillier in the sewers then it was topside. She rubbed her arms and said to her self.

"Its cold, I should have grabbed a jacket."

She had no clue as to where she was going, but she knew she had to keep walking and maybe she would find Donnie again.

Walking for what seemed like hours, slipping and sliding on the slippery, hard ground, she found that the smell only got worse the farther she went. She turned a corner and found it wasn't so bad here, in fact it was dryer then it was on the main part.

She came to a grate and looked up at the early afternoon over cast sky and sighed, she knew her dad would be worried but she didn't care. She was tired of being a prisoner, she wanted out. She noticed she was near midtown from where she was standing below the grate.

Walking on April got this feeling she was not alone, she kept looking back at the dimly lit tunnel but didn't see any one there. After about another ten minutes went by she could hear it, footsteps, directly behind her. Turning around she saw nothing at first, it was growing too dark in this part of the tunnel. But she smelled a musky scent, as well as blood, and something else she wasn't quite sure what.

Then she felt fear creep up in her when a shadow moved to her left and a soft growl came, almost like a warning. Then in a gravely voice she heard.

"Welcome back my sweet... so nice of you to come back..."

April froze, her heart beating fast, she felt her eyes grow wide as Scrag stepped into the dim lighting to show himself.

"You know my sweet that you should not come down here alone... there could be monsters... waiting in the shadows."

Stepping back as Scrag advanced on her she felt her back hit the wall of the cool sewer, she stepped to the side to run but a firm hand stopped her.

Scrag grabbed her when she started to run and he said.

"Not so fast little one I remember you, you and Donny-boy are good friends? Well lets just go see how good ol Donny-boy is doing after all of these years..."

Yanking her by the arm he half dragged her back to his hid out that was unfortunately not far from where they were currently at. She kicked and fought him once the shock wore off, she noticed that he was once in a while rubbing his shoulder like it was sore. She pulled back and he turned to her and said harshly.

"Do that again and I will kill you!"

She swallowed hard and followed along, still struggling. Once they got to a door he yanked it open and threw her inside.

"Now, you are going to be a good little girl, if you are I may just keep you around as a pet. If not then I will kill you."

He shut the door and picked her up and threw her into a room that how supported two baby gates standing on top of each other like a jail cell.

"You will enjoy your stay little girl, I will be back."

Since Leo had broken the door down, Scrag went topside and found two baby gates in the trash, intact; so he took them back with him and put them up as a door after screwing them into the same brackets the door had been in on the hinges. Making a crude but effective door, he had a lock on it to secure it so that the turtles would not get out.

The two gates created left about a two to three inch gap between the floor and the first gate, between the two was about an inch gap but not enough for any one to put their arm through to unlock them. Leo had already tried that once and it didn't work out so well for him.

April looked back and noticed Scrag was looking down at her, with a look in his eyes that she had remembered seeing there years ago.

She heard a small gasp and turned around fast, there in the corner of the room with knees drawn up to his chest, sat Donnie. He stood up and said to Scrag.

"What did you do? Why did you bring her here! Let us go!"

Scrag chuckled and said to him.

"Oh no my dear boy, you and her are going to play a game soon, and the three of us will have fun playing."

The feeling of dread filled Donatello's every being as he looked between Scrag and April, he was scared of what was going to happen.

"You leave her alone! She has nothing to do with this!"

Scrag walked closer to the make shift door and said.

"Oh yes she does Donny-boy... you allowed a human to meet you, get close to you, so now you get to pay that price my boy."

Donnie felt tears run down his face as he watched Scrag walk away, his brother laid behind him on the mattress bloody and beaten from before when they tried to escape. He made the sacrifice for them both when he fought Scrag again only this time getting beat to an unconscious, bloody pulp. And now his friend April was captured, he looked over at her and saw tears welling up looking at him.

"A-April? How did he find you? Where did he find you?"

April looked into his fear filled brown eyes and said.

"He found me when I ran away from home... I came down here looking for you... I got lost and... he, he found me."

She started to cry and put her face in her hands, her long red hair fell over her hands as she cried silently into them. Donnie walked over and held her close saying.

"It's OK April... we will figure something out. I will do my best to not let you get hurt."

April had missed him, thought about him for years, and here he is right in front of her. She thought of him fondly, not so much like a brother but as something else. But now was not the time to think about that.

He let her go and she looked around at her surroundings, she saw the other turtle on the bed; giving him a questioning look she asked.

"Who's that?"

Donnie looked be hind him at his older brother and then turned to April.

"That's my oldest brother, Leo, we got caught weeks ago by our former father Scrag."

She frowned and looked into his brown eyes and asked.

"What do you mean former?"

Donnie lead her away from the doorway and to the edge of the room, they sat down and he let out a long breath.

"OK, 10 years ago we came into contact with some green goo causing us to go from ordinary turtles and rats to mutants. The reason I said rats in plural form is because there were two mutated. Any way, we got separated from the gray rat and got found by the black rat, Scrag. I think the only reason he took us in was for his own sick, twisted, fun/entertainment. Well anyway over 3 years ago, Splinter, he's the gray rat, found out that the four of us were still alive. He found me tied down to a grate... um... any way he rescued me and set me aside while he charged our 'home' and rescued my brothers as well... but I some how slipped and fell into the water and well you know the rest of how you and I met. Well any way, Splinter took the four of us in after Scrag got captured by your father and taken to the Lab. But then recently he must have escaped and come looking for us. We were out taking a walk and accidentally wandered to our old 'home' where Scrag found us again. Mikey and Raph managed to get away... but, Leo and I... we lost the fight and got captured... I have know idea where we even are."

A soft moan got Donnie's attention and he looked over at Leo who struggled to sit up; rushing to his side Donnie helped him.

"Take it easy Leo..."

Leo moaned in pain and looked at his younger brother not noticing they were no longer alone.

"What happened?"

Donnie sighed sadly and said.

"If you do not remember, I am not reminding you. I was forced to watch... but Leo he caught April."

Leo's eyes went wide and he looked past his little brother at the red head in the corner.

"That girl you were telling me about? How? When? Why?"

Donnie turned to April then looked at his brother.

"In the sewers, not long ago, and for his own sick, twisted reasons... I am really scared Leo, we have to get out of here."

Leo smiled at his little brother and said.

"Did you think that I walked away from that fight with out something handy?"

He held in his clenched fist the knife Donnie had been holding, it was now folded up and being held tightly.

"You had it the whole time?"

"Shh... he will hear you. Yes. Now look when he goes to sleep we are making our move. He never moved the food that we started to store."

April walked over to them and asked.

"What's the plan? My dad is going to be worried sick."

She didn't feel as angry towards her father any more, but was now terrified at her new state. Donnie and Leo looked at her and Leo said.

"We have to get you out of here first, I don't want you hurt."

Before anything else could be said they could hear the lock flip. Donnie got in front of April to protect her as Scrag entered the room.

"So my pets, are we ready for some fun?"

Donnie looked up and then said firmly.

"D-do what you want with me, but DO NOT hurt April."

Scrag bent down and lifted Donnie by his shoulders and got in his face, Donnie could smell the sourness in the rat's breath as he spoke with venom in his voice.

"You are not in a position to be barking orders Donny-boy!"

With out saying another word he pined Donnie's arms between his uninjured arm and then lifted April to standing and half dragged her out of the room.

"Your next Leo."

He shut the gate and locked it before grabbing April again and leaving the area. Scrag went down the hall to his room and shut the door with his tail. He threw April down on the mattress and then dropped Donnie on the floor. Scrag took a near by chair and rammed it under the doorknob and turned to them.

"For good measures..."

April scooted back on the mattress while Donnie jumped up and tried to run for the blocked door only for Scrag to whip him with his tail on the arm. The painful sting was enough for Donnie to rethink his plan, but before he could do anything Scrag took a hold of him and dragged him over to the bed and threw him down.

He took off his dark robe he had on, it was painfully obvious that their fear had aroused him immensely. Though it was not the first time Donnie had seen Scrag's disgusting member, it was for April and she let out a shriek and scooted farther across the room and up against the wall.

Donnie tried to scoot away but Scrag put his foot on Donnie's leg stopping him.

"Oh no you don't, she's gonna watch... and learn how the game goes... then you are going to teach her to play."

Donnie felt pure fear creep up inside of him as he looked behind him at April, he gulped and then looked back to Scrag.

With a bold move he said firmly.

"Never. I will never hurt April."

Scrag put his hand around Donnie's bruised neck and said.

"Oh I think you will. And if you won't then I will kill you, then I will kill her and finally your brother."

Donnie felt his stomach drop, he knew this was really really bad... he knew he could never hurt April... he kept telling him self he never would... he tried to think of a plan before anything could happen to her.

Scrag noticed the hesitation and said.

"If you care about her, you will do it."

In saying he took his free hand and rubbed Donnie's tender tail, when he refused to drop Scrag told him.

"Don't think I don't remember how to make him appear Donny-boy."

Scrag then made Donnie lay further back on his shell causing his tail to touch the mattress, and like Scrag promised the drop happened, much to Donnie's humiliation. So far since being taken Scrag had only made him drop down once. But this was going to be an on going thing Donnie could feel it.

Donnie tried not to scream as Scrag entered him, he didn't want April to see him weak. He had to protect her, at any cost. After Scrag was done with him he said.

"Now it's your turn."

Donnie gulped and looked again at April, he shook his head lightly at her. Then turned to Scrag...

"If... if I have to do this... can I be alone with her?"

He knew that was a bold question to ask, but he hoped it would be allowed.

Scrag looked between the two then said as he got in Donnie's face.

"If I do not hear her scream, then I know your faking it! Is that understood!"

Donnie nodded and said.

"Yes."

Scrag stood and unlocked the door, standing out side he listened to what was going on.

Donnie crawled over to April and whispered quietly.

"Don't be scared, I am not going to do it. Listen to me OK. We are going to pretend that we are doing it OK? I promise I won't hurt you."

April whispered back.

"He said if I don't scream then he would know?"

Donnie nodded and said.

"I know... and my scent has to be on you. So here's what we are going to do..."

Scrag stood outside the door, he couldn't hear anything, raising his fist he pounded on the door and said sharply.

"I don't hear anything!"

Then he could hear moaning followed by screaming, he knew that was pretty quick but he figured maybe they were having a little too much fun and forgot to make noises. He could hear them calling each others names and this made him feel aroused again, he couldn't wait for his turn. After several moments it all stopped.

Donnie held April in his arms still fully dressed and tried not to chuckle, he told her softly.

"Really? My name? Come on that is spreading it kinda thick."

April shrugged and said.

"Had to make it believable didn't I?"

Donnie shook his head in disbelief and just whispered.

"Yes, I know. April I will get us outta here OK? Leo's not strong enough so I am gonna get us out of here as soon as we can. "

April smiled at her long lost friend and said to him.

"I trust you Donnie, and thank you. For keeping your promise."

He gently nuzzled her cheek and said.

"Your welcome."

Looking into her blue eyes he kept thinking of how much he just wanted this entire nightmare to end...

* * *

**A/N:** I did some editing to this chapter because I did not like how it had turned out the first time, and yes Scrag was dumb enough to believe that Donnie and April had sex even though they faked it. I will never have Donnie hurt April, especially in that manor.


	13. Raph's fear, Escape

**A/N: **Sorry guys for the late update, I have been sick for the past week and a half. Heck I was sick when I updated last time. I am so sorry **pollielobster **that I kept you in suspense for so long, hope this makes up for it.

* * *

Raphael followed his little brother and father through the tunnels of the sewers, they had been walking for days with out any clue as to where Scrag took them. Thunder rolled over head and Mikey jumped, Splinter turned to look at his youngest and said.

"It's OK Michelangelo, its just the thunderstorm."

Since Living with Splinter the turtles had not heard thunder hardly at all, and better yet never had to worry about their home flooding like they did before.

Mikey shivered as he followed his father and brother, he looked around the cold, dark, tunnel and let out a squeak when something brushed up against his leg.

Splinter turned around and asked.

"What is wrong Michelangelo?"

Mikey looked at his father through the dim lighting from the grate above them and said.

"Something keeps touching my foot."

Raph shook his head and said.

"It's probably just a rat dufus! Don't get all bent out of shape over it. Rats won't hurt you."

Mikey kept thinking in the back of his mind. _That's what you think..._

Splinter was surprised that Michelangelo did not have a comment to that, but he didn't mention it to his son. After a while a soft squeak could be heard.

Raph frowned and looked over at Mikey.

"Mikey? Are you making noises?"

Mikey shook his head and said.

"No, but something on my bag is..."

Splinter turned on a flashlight and pointed it to the bag in question. He grinned when he saw a small brown rat perched on the bag holding on.

"It would seem your brother has a friend tagging along."

Mikey nearly dropped the bag when he saw the rat, then he noticed how tame it seemed to be.

"Aww, hey little guy... why ain't you scared of me?"

The little brown rat climbed onto Mikey's shoulder and sat next to his shell.

Raph was shocked by the actions and asked Splinter.

"What is going on? That little rat acts as though he is Mikey's pet?"

Splinter walked over to his youngest son and said to the little rat.

"Now little one, why are you hanging around like this? Do you have a home?"

The little brown rat twitched his whiskers at Splinter, watching him curiously. Splinter sighed and said to his sons.

"Sometimes animals will seek out those that need them most, maybe this little rat is trying to become Michelangelo's friend because he knows he needs one."

Mikey looked up at his father and then craned his neck to look at the rat.

"Why me little one?"

The small brown rat just looked on with black eyes staring at the turtle in a trusting way, it almost seemed as though the little rat knew something.

"Well little guy, we gotta go look for my brothers, you can tag along I guess..."

Splinter smiled, he was proud of his youngest son for not turning the little creature away, but he wasn't really surprised by it either as Michelangelo always wanted a pet of his own. It was just ironic that the animal that choose him was a little brown rat.

Mikey looked up at his father and asked.

"Can I keep him?"

Splinter smiled at him and said.

"I do not see why not my son, he seems to be taken by you. Now come along we need to keep going before the storm gets worse."

After a while the little family came to a large junction, it split off four different ways, the lighting was brighter here and not nearly as wet, the ground also had more dry dirt on it. Splinter sniffed down the four tunnels, trying to catch a scent for his sons even a distant one that would give him a clue. But there was none. They were at a cross road that lead to who knows where.

Raph kicked the ground and said frustrated.

"This is pointless! How the hell are we supposed to know where to go."

Mikey had nearly forgotten about his little friend until it jumped off his shoulder and ran to the middle right tunnel and squeaked lightly.

Raph looked at his father questioningly.

"Ya think he know's where to go?"

Splinter sensed that this little rat knew something he did not. He watched for a moment as the little rat before him sat at the edge of the tunnel and stared at them, like he was expecting something.

Frowning Splinter said to them.

"Lets follow him down this tunnel."

The little rat jumped with excitement and started to go up the tunnel, after a while he turned left; then Splinter caught it, a scent...

* * *

Scrag stood over the trembling trio as they huddled in the corner of the room, this was part of Leo's plan, Donnie knew that. After they had been reunited they began to work out a plan, Leo told the younger two to act as though they were terrified of Scrag. Leo reminded Donnie that they had trained with Splinter for over 3 years now in the ways of jujitsu, they had skills they needed to use.

So Scrag stood over them again, telling them they will never get free from him ever again. Leo could feel it raising up inside of him, the courage that Splinter had tried and worked so hard to instill in him and his brothers.

Leo looked past the black rat to see the gates were wide open, if he planned this right he could get them out of here in one piece.

Seeing that Leo was not listening to him Scrag struck out and smacked the teenager hard enough to get him to the ground. Tasting blood in his mouth, Leo wiped his hand across his face and slowly sat up, pure venom in his eyes. He had been pushed as far as he could go, the normally quiet turtle had been pushed over the edge.

Leo jumped up and kicked Scrag in the stomach sending the creature falling to the ground, Scrag jumped up and attacked. Jumping on top of the teen he scratched and clawed at him trying to get the assault stopped and regain control. Leo shot a look over to his brother and April and said through a strained voice.

"Run! Now!"

Scrag tried to stop the escape but to no avail when Leo clamped his teeth into the thick, oily fur on the leg. Shouting in pain he kicked sending Leo into the far wall, Leo picked him self up and jumped onto Scrag's back and held on tight, wrapping his arms around the rat's neck to try and cut off air supply.

The fight went on for several more minutes before Scrag was on the ground unconscious once again. Leo got up and raced to the kitchen and picked up the food pack that Scrag never put up or even touched. Bolting out of the old station he yelled out.

"Donnie? April?"

He could hear footsteps running to his right so he ran that way, he did not stop until he reached the end of the tunnel. _Great! A dead end!_

Turning around he found an opening and climbed through it, he had to find out where he was, other wise the escape was meaningless...

What he did not realize was that his little brother was the one he was hearing, he kept going down the small tunnel until he got to a very damp area.

Donnie and April had heard a voice up ahead, they raced quickly but found it to be a dead end, April told him.

"Donnie we have to keep going, what if he wakes up?" Donnie had been searching for some sort of exit while they walked back a ways. Donnie found an opening and told her.

"I bet Leo went this way, come on, and lets hope we are far away if he wakes up."

It had been a day since Splinter and his two sons began following the brown rat, it seemed like it knew where it was going. But he grew tired of following it so much, he could feel that his two sons were growing more worried about their brothers. He too was extremely worried for his sons, he knew once they were home they would have a new world of trouble to deal with.

As they walked along Splinter's ears perked up, a smell hit his nose... it was different from the normal smell of the sewer...

Raph noticed that his father had stopped, he looked over at Mikey who was getting tired pretty quickly, Raph asked in a some what serious voice.

"Dad, we need to stop. Mikey's getting tired."

Splinter turned around and saw his youngest son's eye lids dropping, nodding Splinter found a short dead end tunnel for them to hide in for the time being. The little brown rat had long since disappeared down the passageway. Mikey climbed into Splinter's lap after the gray rat sat down, Splinter held Mikey in his lap with his head in the crook of his arm like a baby.

Raph looked over at them and looked around their semi dark sanctuary.

"He's come a long way you know?"

Splinter looked at his second oldest and asked.

"How do you mean?"

"Well when we first came ta live wit ya he wouldn't hardly eat at all, not unless one of us three offered it to him. But then out of no where he began trusting you more and more. He has come a long way... I never thought I would see the day when he would trust again, trust some one else."

Raph suddenly frowned, he could feel a prickling feeling on the bottom of his leg, reaching down he felt his eyes grow wide and suddenly his vision failed him as he saw and felt roaches crawling all over him, the suffocating feeling of being trapped with no where to go or any way to get out.

Splinter noticed Raphael go silent and then looked over at him and saw the wide eyes, recognizing the panic attack he set Michelangelo down and raced over to his other son who had grown pale and was shaking with tears rolling down his eyes.

Raphael came out of his trans but was still over come by fear as he shoved his body up against the stone wall in panic. Instead of his father he was seeing Scrag... standing over him with a large roach in hand. Raphael put his arms over his face and repeated.

"NO! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! AHH! GET IT OFF ME! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

Splinter watched in horror as his second eldest cowered away from him screaming, then he saw it, a little brown carapace crawling up Raphael's arm. The little roach did not care that it's victim was trying to get it off, it just continued to crawl. Splinter took hold of Raphael's arm firmly and swatted the nasty creature off of his son.

Raphael could feel the firm hand on his wrist, but he tried to pull away in vain as a hand swatted the bug off of him. Shaking his head from side to side quickly he looked up into Splinter's pain filled eyes and over to Mikey's fear filled eyes.

Splinter let go of Raphael's wrist, and after a few moments his son came back to reality. He could hear Michelangelo crying behind him, but he had to deal with Raphael first. Once the flashback was over Splinter reached out and pulled Raphael into his chest holding him firmly and told him softly.

"You are safe Raphael, you are safe. I am here."

Raphael cried into Splinter's robe for several minutes before pulling away wiping his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry dad..."

Splinter looked into his green eyes and said gently.

"Why? Because you had a flashback? My son, I was wondering when I would have to deal with your flashbacks. I have yet to see yours."

Raphael wiped the tears from his face and turned to his little brother who looked at him with pure fear in his eyes.

"Mikey? You OK?"

Splinter spun around and saw his youngest, the boy was staring ahead with a blank expression on his face. _Another trigger... _He thought to him self, tears welled up in his own eyes as he wondered how many times Michelangelo had witnessed Raphael's panic attacks, how many times he had witnessed the tears from beatings he had to witness. Splinter moved over to Michelangelo and said gently.

"Michelangelo? My son your OK. Your brother's OK as well."

Mikey blinked a couple of times as tears pooled out of his baby blue eyes as he looked up at Splinter.

"W-w-why di-did he have to do it..."

Michelangelo burst into tears after he said that, the sobs bounced off the walls of the sewer tunnel. Splinter scooped the youngest turtle up into his arms and rocked him the best he could.

Raph looked up at his baby brother and then stood.

"Mikey? Did you know what 'he' had done to me? I never told you? And you was still at our home when me and 'him' left."

From where he was in Splinter's arms Mikey shook his head and told his brother softly.

"Y-y-you talked in your sleep that night... I heard you crying... an when I went over to check on you... you was sayin dad left you in the trash bin with it locked. An you was sayin that bugs were every where biting you. I wanted to go find you but Donnie told me I had to stay cause dad wasn't finished with Leo yet..."

Mikey stopped short, putting his hand over his mouth, none of them had told Raph what had happened that night to Leo. Mikey just let the cat out of the bag.

Raph stared up at him with wide, green eyes.

"What do you mean by that Mikey? 'wasn't done with Leo? What happened?"

Raph tried to think hard back to that night when he made his way back home, then it clicked... the blood Leo had been sitting on... it, it was his blood... Raph felt like he was going to be sick, here he had been crying and... there was blood...

Raph looked up at their father and said.

"Oh my god..."

Mikey looked down at him and asked.

"What happened? What was Donnie trying to say?"

Mikey was only 10 years old, he really did not need to know what that monster did to their brothers, but now, now things were about to change. His innocent little brother had to no the truth.

"Dad can I? Can I tell him?"

Splinter set the child down and said softly in understanding.

"You may, but please remember how young he is."

Mikey looked up at their father then back to Raph, after a moment Raph spoke.

"Mike... you remember how, how Leo could not walk right for a long time when we were younger? He could hardly sit half the time."

Mikey slowly nodded and he said.

"Yea Leo told me he had fallen and broken his tail."

Raph looked up at the damp ceiling and cursed their oldest brother for his lie. Looking back at his little brother's curious eyes he said gently.

"Mikey, Scrag... he did something bad to Leo, something no one should ever do. And he did it to Donnie too."

Mikey wasn't putting two and two together, and looked confused. Raph let out a frustrated sigh and said.

"Mikey, um, how do I explain this."

Splinter jumped in and told his youngest son.

"Michelangelo, do you remember the talk we had a few years ago about good touch bad touch?"

Mikey thought about it for a moment and then said.

"Yea, yous said that good touch was a hug or pat on the shoulder or shell or helping some one if they fall."

Splinter nodded and then said.

"Ok, now do you remember bad touch?"

He remembered all too well how he had to sit down with Leonardo separately to have this part of the conversation.

Mikey frowned and then said.

"Hitting, pushing, shoving."

Splinter had not talked to him about the other part of bad touch because he felt the 7 year old was too young to hear it.

"Michelangelo, there is another part of bad touch we did not talk about."

Splinter got to his son's level and told him.

"Bad touch also includes touching parts of the body that are to remain private."

Seeing the boy was confused he said.

"If some one touches your privates and you do not want them too, that is bad touch."

Raph mentally rolled his eyes and said to Mikey.

"Mikey, ya know when ya go to the bathroom, ya privates that come out so ya can pee?"

Mikey slowly nodded and Raph continued.

"Scrag touched THAT on Leo and it hurt him bad."

Mikey looked between his brother and Splinter for several minutes, so this is what they were hiding from him, all these years he knew his brothers were hiding something.

"So... Leo's tail wasn't broken?"

Raph felt bile raise up in his throat as he said.

"Yea, it's broke, he didn't lie about that, when Scrag was trying to hurt him he apparently broke his tail."

Mikey felt his own tail fold up against his lower body at the thought of it, he had seen the blood but never understood where it came from, or why Leo was always changing his cloths every morning usually twice or even more then that. Now it was becoming clear, their former father had badly hurt his older brother.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he now understood what had happened, he looked over at Raph and said.

"So... that night you got thrown in the bin... Leo got hurt bad when we heard him scream?"

Raph nodded slowly. Splinter felt as though he was going to be sick, he wanted to wait until Michelangelo was much older to explain this but now seemed to be the best time. He just wished it was under better of circumstances. Splinter watched as the tears welled up in the little one's eyes again as he began to cry for his two missing brothers.

Splinter once again rocked Michelangelo as he cried him self to sleep again; Splinter looked over at Raphael and asked.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea, I wish I didn't have this stupid fear... it has always gotten me into trouble."

Splinter gave him an understanding look and told him.

"My son, it is alright, every one had a fear they are embarrassed by. Some are more painful then others, I am sure Leonardo's fear is embarrassing for him. I have really yet to discover Donatello's and Michelangelo's fears. Not related to abuse, that is."

Raph sat back down and leaned back against the wall, he put his head back and said.

"Dogs."

Splinter frowned and asked.

"What?"

Raph pointed to Mikey and said.

"Mikey is afraid of dogs, when he was younger he was attacked by a pretty good size dog... Leo, he... he stabbed it with a piece of sheet metal that he found that was broken off. He saved Mikey that day, when we got home Mikey and Leo were covered in the dogs blood... Scrag... he was angry that Mikey was not fast enough..."

Raph stopped there at the memory, it was painful to remember that time, or any other time that their fears surfaced.

"Donnie... he, he's afraid of um... the dark... he don't say nothin because he doesn't wanna be a burden. Leo don't even know that fear, I found out before you saved us."

Splinter could not believe it, but yet he did... the child was probably scared of monsters in the dark, or one particular monster that is. He wondered how the boy was fairing right now? If he was near a light source. He worried so much about the two missing children he wondered what life would be like from now on when they returned home.

Raph studied his father and said to him with confidence.

"They will be alright, we will all be OK in the end. We just have to trust that by finding them we can all heal. Did what ya said before still stand? Can we still take Scrag out?"

Splinter gave him a slight smile and said.

"IF, if it comes to that yes, but I would still like to lure him to the surface so he can be captured by humans."

Raph looked down at the ground for a moment, he shifted when a dark colored bug crawled by and slipped into the darkness of the tunnel. When he looked back up he asked.

"But what if the humans loose him again? He will never leave us alone... not as long as we are around or he is alive... what will we do then? We can't go round two like this."

Splinter knew in his heart Raphael was right, he knew his son was right, this could not be allowed to happen again. His sense of honor is what kept him from straight out killing Scrag before, but now, was he willing to do it again? Just let him go? If he did then his son's would be in danger again. And live in fear forever.

With a sigh of defeat he looked over at Michelangelo, the 10 year old boy still had tears leaking from his closed eyes. Splinter felt pain in his heart, he knew he could not do this to him or the others again.

"Ok Raphael, we defeat him, at **all** costs."

With a smile on his face Raphael settled back up against the wall and closed his eyes, he was ready for the up coming fight. He was ready to take down that monster that haunted his and his brother's dreams for nights on end.


	14. Lost

Leo had been running for some time before he stopped at a junction in the sewers, he was at a T junction. He was not sure where to go now. He had no way of knowing how far he had traveled. The footsteps following him had long since vanished. He knew he had to find his way out of here, but he didn't know how or where to start. Looking down the left tunnel it seemed to be wetter but the right was dry and had cobwebs hanging down.

Deciding to go right he stayed on the path, the air was musky and had a decayed smell to it. After a while he found a ladder looking up he could see the moon through the grate above. The ceiling was lower here so the ladder was not as long. He climbed up and pushed the grate up, looking around at the darken street he could see he was in the outskirts to the city. The geto as it were. He had no idea where he was, he had never been this far from the city before. Climbing out of the sewers he started to walk through back yards. Thankful that it was night time no one was out and about at this hour, the air was cool on his bare skin as he walked.

After a while he came to a yard with a cloths line, he saw a pair of blue jeans and a dark sweatshirt hanging up. He felt them and they were dry, cool, but dry no less. Ever since they lived with Splinter they never had to wear cloths, since the lair was always kept warm there was no need.

Taking the cloths off the line he pulled the large shirt over his head, he was surprised it fit him, then he pulled the pants up. Again he was surprised that the cloths fit him. Feeling warmer now he continued on, he knew he had to keep moving. But at this time of night, and with there being clouds covering the moon he had no way of knowing what direction he was going in.

After walking for three more blocks he came to a house that was condemned, he looked inside, he did not see any signs of life in there. So he slowly opened the old, rickety door, and stepped inside. He was surprised by the furniture that was still in there. It was like some one had just up and left, leaving behind everything. The house was very dark but he could make out things from the streetlight outside the open window.

Finding the kitchen he opened the cabinets and found plates, cups, bowls in one. And a cabinet lined with both canned and boxed food in the others. Making a note of them to look at them in the morning when the sun was up he opened a drawer and found a flashlight. It stunned him that it even worked, with the dim light he explored the rest of the kitchen only to find Raph's worst nightmare in the refridgerator. Roaches lined the walls of it, and climbed over the now decade remains of old rotten food.

Shuddering Leo shut the door and walked around a table in the center of the room. He found pictures of humans on the walls in the next room, some were of elderly people, some were children and others were adults. Leo kept asking him self what could have happened to these people? He saw a bed in the room, from the looks of it, it had not been made in years. There was a layer of dust on it, along with dead and living bugs.

Leo closed the door and walked into the next room, he found it to be a bathroom, the toilet had long since dried out. And the smell of dried out sewer pipes filled his nose, he saw towels that were half hanging on racks along with half used soap containers that had long since dried out.

Now that he was thinking about it, how good would those canned items be?

He ventured out to the living room and saw dust lining tables and chairs, as well as broken glass and splintered wood on the floor. The smell of dust was almost over whelming to him as he found yet another room. This one was obviously a child's room, toys lined shelves, and the bed was neatly made, but he was surprised to see the desk had virtually no dust on it. He walked over and saw the glass on the top. He felt tears well up in his eyes, it was a family photo behind a thick glass between it and the wood. It was a large family from what he could tell, but the photo was faded, it had been taken years ago. Looked around at the toys they all were covered in dust. He walked out and found a stair case, going up he walked on the creaky old stairs.

He found there were three more rooms up here, the hall way was long and dark, and very eery in the darkness. He opened the first door on the left and found another bathroom, this one was in disray, cloths thrown on the floor, toothpaste tubes left open and hardened on the counter, the toilet had a rank smell coming from it. Leo nearly threw up when he walked too close to it, and he lived in the sewers...

Shutting the door tightly he went to the next room, he found it to be a mess too, he wondered why the other two rooms were kept in better condition? In the last room on the right, he froze... the room was spotless, as though a time capsule was in place. It was neat and picked up. But the strangest thing was the photo laying on the bed. It was of a small child of 3 or 4 years old, he picked it up and whipped the dust off and saw the bright blue eyes of the little boy in the photo. The child had a face full of freckles, with bright red hair, and a smile that would brighten any room. Shining the flashlight around the room he saw a wreath perched on the desk with the child's photo in the center. At the bottom there was a metal plaque hanging.

He read the name and it startled him a little: Micheal Robinson born 1995-1999.

Leo now understood, this child had died at such a tender age, but he wondered what happened to him?

He put the photo back in its place and shut the door, he leaned against the wall, he had tears he didn't know he had running down his face. He thought about his baby brother... and the times he nearly died when they were little. What would life had been like with out him?

Shaking it off he stepped back to the hall, and found the next room, it was a home office, he found papers all over the desk, they too, like the rest of the abandoned house were covered in dust. He found a sheet of paper and read it. He frowned when he discovered it to be an article about the family that lived here:

In the early hours of the morning in October of 1999 every parents worst nightmare happened, 4 year old Micheal Robinson died in his sleep. He was a happy and healthy little boy, with a promising future ahead of him. The parents were devistated at the loss of their second eldest son, they refused to believe that the loss of their son was their fault as they were blamed for his death. They now had a two year old, that had been sick for a while. Like his older brother the child was constantly in the hospital, Social Services took the child from his home and the remaining three children with him. What ever happened to the parents has every one baffled.

Leo frowned and began to wonder him self what really happened. He left the room and went back downstairs. He went to the kitchen and opened the doors with the food in them, he found the cans of food to be some what OK, other then covered in dust. The box food on the other hand... this house had a mouse problem... and they ate like kings with all the boxed food left behind.

He found a can opener and opened up an old can of fruit, it smelled alright, he wiped off a spoon and ate some, it had an old taste to it, but other wise it was fine. Leo put the can on the counter and stood up, he knew he had to use this place as a shelter. But he couldn't move around by day... humans would see him. His eyes felt heavy so he went to the couch and wiped the dust off and laid down. If not for just a couple hours.

He listened to the silence of the house, after a while the quietness and sheer exhaustion lulled him to sleep.

* * *

It had been quite a while since Donnie stopped hearing the footsteps of the person they were following. He looked over at April and saw she was getting slower, and tired.

"Are you OK?"

She nodded and said.

"Yea, just getting tired."

Donnie came to the crossing his brother had come to a while back, unknowing to him, he told April.

"I know your tired but lets check one more tunnel then we will call it a night."

He took them down the left tunnel, unknowing to either of them that Leo had taken the wrong way and gone right...

* * *

Splinter looked over at his two sleeping sons and knew they had to get going soon, if not then all hope was lost for their family. He gently woke Mikey.

"Michelangelo, son, it's time to get moving again."

Mikey rolled over and looked up at his father.

"Dad? Is something wrong?"

Splinter looked over at Raphael who had woken up on his own, seeing the question in his eyes Splinter told them.

"We need to get going my sons, we only stopped to rest for a little while."

Mikey and Raph started to get up when Splinter's keen hearing heard it, a soft rumble coming from Mikey's stomach. Mikey backed up into his brother and looked up at their father.

"Sorry dad..."

Splinter smiled at him and said.

"It is alright Michelangelo, we will eat before we leave."

Splinter could clearly see that being hungry scared Michelangelo a lot, he did not want to do anything to bring back bad memories. So he let them eat before they took off again. Once they were done they put away the supplies and started on the path again. Splinter lead them along until they came to a dead end with only two ways to go: back or left. Since he knew what was back the other way he choose left. Here seemed to be wetter, water dripped from the pipes above and made a soft _drip, drip, drip_ sound on the wet floor below. The ledge was wider and there was just a little more water in the river below the ledge. Raph was walking ahead of his father by several feet with his little brother in toe, suddenly he stopped.

Splinter could see Raph's hesitation, and asked.

"Raphael what..." Unable to finish his question when Raphael raised his hand to silence him.

"Shh... sorry dad but I hear something."

Raph could hear footsteps ahead coming their way, he felt Mikey grab his arm and hold on tightly with a vice grip. Looking down at his smaller brother he said.

"It's OK Mike."

The footsteps were heavy and coming their way, Splinter could hear them now, he looked around and found a large pipe and took Mikey's hand.

"Come my sons, we must hide."

Splinter hid his two sons behind the pipe, he watched as the figure came closer in the dim lighting of the sewer. Splinter sniffed the air, he knew that scent... _Scrag_.


	15. Facing our Fears

**A/N: **Sorry I have been out so long, had to go to the ER last week and well I was not up for updating or writing all week long. I will be fine though, so here you go guys. :)

* * *

Scrag was limping along the sewer tunnels looking for Donnie and Leo, he knew they had to be some where. He heard voices up ahead, he could have sworn he had heard Raph's voice. He went in that direction, he knew if Raphael was out this far then Mikey would not be far behind...

Splinter saw Scrag get closer, he could feel anger boil up inside of him, he noticed the dried blood on his matted fur. Splinter turned to his two sons and whispered to them.

"Stay here, and what ever you do, do not move!"

Raph nodded and held his baby brother tightly to him. Splinter stepped out from his hiding spot and said in a hate filled voice.

"We meet again you vile creature."

Scrag stopped in his tracks and saw Splinter before him, the old, gray rat's fur was standing on end and his tail was swishing side to side furiously.

"Where are my sons!"

Scrag felt his hair raise along his spine as he stared at Splinter, this is the rat that stole his children.

"For all you should care old one, they are gone."

Splinter frowned and said in a shocked voice.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

Scrag laughed maliciously and replied.

"The little ingrates took off... I took them in when they were babies... allowed them to live in my home, eat my food, and this is how they repay me! By running away."

Splinter felt his temper reach it's peak, he crouched down in a low attack position and said menacingly.

"I would run away too if I were brought up by scum like you! Beating children, assaulting them in horrible ways, and starving them is not the way to raise children!"

Scrag laughed at that and told him.

"Huh, they seemed to like it... they knew as long as they did what I said, no harm would befall them. But no, they were rude, loud, disrespectful, and showed no obedience what so ever!"

Splinter had, had enough of this small talk; in one swift move he leaped forward and attacked Scrag, sending them both to the ground. Scrag hit his injured shoulder on the hard dirty concrete; howling in pain Splinter kicked him where it counted the most. Forcing the vial creature to howl even more so in pain. In a blind rage Scrag over came it fast and flipped Splinter over him and pinned him to the ground. Struggling against the larger rat Splinter clawed and bit at Scrag trying to get free, but Scrag was merciless as he beat Splinter with his fists. Blood ran from Splinter's nose after a particularly hard punch there.

Raph stood by the pipe, he saw how helpless his father was and thought to him self _every thing can be a weapon to a ninja..._

He turned to Mikey and unzipped the bag, he found a canister of salt, looking at the container Raph remembered once when he was younger Scrag poured salt on an opened wound on his leg after a bad beating. Raph told Mikey quietly.

"Stay here, I have some business to take care of."

Mikey stared wide eyed at his brother, before he could say anything Raph took off, leaping on Scrag's back Raph opened the canister and poured the salt on the now bleeding wound on Scrag's shoulder. Scrag bucked and fell back as Splinter took the distraction and kicked the beast off of him.

Splinter saw his second eldest son standing near by, he didn't have time to reprimand him for disobeying a direct order as Scrag came back to his feet. Mikey raced forward and took hold of the bag in hand and swiped it under Scrag's feet causing the rat to fall to the side and into the river below.

Scrag coughed and gagged on the nasty dirty water as he was carried down stream with the strong current. Splinter tried to catch his breath as he looked at his two sons.

"I should be angry with you... but I am grateful. Thank you my sons..."

Raph patted his little brother's shell and said.

"Way to go little brother! I knew ya had it in ya!"

Mikey looked to the side and then said.

"I had to over come that fear some time didn't I?"

Raph chuckled and rubbed his little brother's head and told him gently.

"I guess so, dad, are we good to go now?"

Splinter looked at the swirling water and thought hard for a moment, he knew that the black rat had not been stopped... just delayed, he would be back. Feeling a tug on his sleeve he looked down and saw Raphael looking up at him with his green eyes wide.

"Dad? What's wrong?"

Raphael looked into the water too, and then back up at his father.

"He is gone right?"

Splinter shook his head of of his thoughts and looked down at his son.

"I fear getting rid of that creature is not going to be that easy my son. He is still out there I fear, but do not worry, we will find your brothers before he does."

* * *

Donnie and April walked along the dark sewers, the only bit of light came from the grates above, it was dim as it was late in the evening. April looked around as the ground crunched below her feet; she had fear welling up inside her stomach. Donnie looked over at her and asked.

"What's wrong?"

April stopped and looked at her friend and said.

"I feel like something's not right, do we even know where your brother went?"

Donnie looked around again and then told her honestly.

"No, I have know idea where he went, we lost him some time ago but your right, something's off here?"

The air smelled stale and nasty from no one coming down to this part in some time, looking around Donnie saw a ladder, he looked over at his red head friend and said.

"I am going to go see where we are, yell if some one comes."

Donnie's legs felt like lead as he walked closer to the ladder, his stomach was turning violently with each step he took. Climbing the ladder he pushed open the grate and looked around the deserted street, he looked down at April that was below him.

"There's not much up here, but judging from the street, I would say we are really close to... oh no..."

April heard the last part and asked.

"What Donnie? Where are we?"

Swallowing the growing bile in his throat he told her.

"Near my old home..."

April's eyes went wide as she watched her friend come back down the ladder, once on the ground he said.

"I did not recognize this tunnel. The sewer workers must have cleaned it out after the last round of flooding. I have never been down this way, but at least I know where we are now."

April looked around wildly and asked.

"Well do you know how to get to your new home?"

Donnie saw two tunnels up along the far wall, one had a rock wedged between the bricks but the opening was half crumbling, it looked as though at some point it must have been a solid wall there. and the other was just a round circle with metal around it.

"We have to continue on, I can avoid us getting too close to the old home, and get us to the lair quickly."

Donnie started to walk to the metal tunnel but sensed April holding back.

"Are you coming?"

April swallowed hard and made up her mind, she would follow her friend no matter what. She walked along behind him as he lead the way to the old home. It seemed like forever until Donnie noticed the grate that Splinter had once rescued him from and knew they were there, as he made a sharp turn nearly causing April to knock into him he saw something shine in the dim lighting. Walking closer he saw Leo's sword. He picked it up and looked back at April.

"This is my brothers! But... I know he is not near by, so lets keep going, we can use this in case we have to."

April nodded and followed her friend, they walked for what seemed like hours, before coming to a stream, Donnie knew he was only about 15 minutes to the lair, but something made him stop, there was some one else here... squinting in the dim light he saw a figure holding on to the ledge breathing heavily. Motioning for April to stay put, using the blade of Leo's sword he nudged the figure who looked up. Taking in a shaky breath Donnie felt his eyes grow wide, he looked into the white eye of a large black rat...

In a raspy voice Scrag said.

"So... we meet again Donny-boy."


	16. Searching For Home

**A/N: **I am so sorry for the delay in updating, I have not been well enough to write in over a month. In fact I was terribly ill when I updated last time, but do not fear I am back! Remember Sleepingseeker is going to have her sequel up this year some time!

Thank you for all the reviews I have gotten so far! they mean the world to me! Love every one of them. I read them all and I also try to answer them too. If you feel I have not responded to you then let me know.

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Scrag, he comes from the mind of Sleepingseeker. As well as any mentions of 'What Makes A Father'.

* * *

The next morning Leonardo was woken by the sound of a horn honking outside, he jumped and was disoriented for a moment before realization kicked in. _He was lost... and stayed over night in a house._ He sat up on the couch and looked around the sun lit living room, he just found it weird that he house had been abandoned this way. Getting up he walked into the kitchen again, he dared not open the fridge a second time, it was his younger brother who feared bugs, but that didn't stop Leo from being squeamish around them too.

He knew he had to wait for night fall, but he wondered if he could use the cloths upstairs to cover him self. He sat at the table for a moment to think, the dust tickled his nose as he sat at the dusty table, he watched a spider crawl across the table. He thought back to that day, the day Raph dropped the box with fruit... he had wanted to protect Raphael from getting hurt by their father's wrath from his fear of a small bug. He could still see the terror that was in his younger brother's face when he had returned that night... but what had happened to his brother he never really knew about. Raph had told him he got locked in a dump crate with a bunch of bugs, but that was all he cared to share with his brother.

Getting up from the table he walked back threw the house to the stairs, he went into the parents bedroom and looked around. The smell of dust invaded his nose badly as he walked across the carpet, he got to the closet and opened it up, in side he found cobwebs taking over the unused space. Taking a near by rod from a curtain that had fallen he swiped the webs away and walked into the closet, there were very few cloths left behind by the family that fled the house but he supposed he could find something.

He found an old trench coat in the back, it was black and had warn edges from where years of neglect had taken its toll on the fabric. He also found a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt, granted the items were much too large for him, it would keep him warm and covered. He found a ball cap on the wall and shook out the dead flies that were inside of it. He scrunched up his face and just said to him self _you have warn worse Leo._

Out of know where he could hear movement in the room, he peaked out and saw no one there, Leo gave the hat one more shake before putting it on his head and going down stairs. He looked out the front door and saw people sitting on the porch across the street, so he went to the back, he found it to be empty. Going out he started walking threw the neighborhood, hoping he was going the right way he kept on walking. The air was cold for it being morning, he walked a few blocks before coming to a bridge, he saw that the only way to get across was to go in the same direction he was headed. He worried about his brother and new found friend. He really hoped they got away...

* * *

Donnie froze when he saw who was hanging on to the ledge, looking over the edge he knew it was a long drop off into the water, and his former father wasn't strong enough to climb out with out assistance. He spun around and shouted to April.

"Run!"

April ran in the other direction with Donnie hot on her heels, they ran blind threw the tunnels not stopping until oxygen was needed badly. Looking around Donnie told her.

"I know where we are, we are by an old junction that leads to the junkyard."

April told him between gasps.

"We need a plan of action, we can't keep running forever, he will eventually catch us."

Donatello knew she was right, then it hit him, what Splinter said about letting the humans get to him first. A smile spread across his face he gave her a sly look and said.

"Is your father still a scientist?"

April looked at him questioningly and said.

"Yes, why?"

Donatello told her.

"Well, what I need us to do is go to the surface, there we will find a pay phone and call your father about a giant rat running loose in the sewers. Then when Scrag finds us or me rather then that is when your father will catch him."

April's eyes grew wide at what Donnie was proposing.

"Your wanting to use your self as bait?"

Donnie smiled and told her.

"Yes, if needed be, I will do what I have to do to get rid of that monster."

She nodded and they kept walking a little farther until they got to a ladder leading up to the surface, she started to climb up. Once up Donnie told her.

"OK, I know where a phone is near here, but I have to stay in the ally, your on your own once we get there."

She nodded and followed him along the street to the next block, they saw under a street lamp a payphone Donnie encouraged April to go on. She walked slowly towards the phone, she had sweat coming to her forehead, and her heart was racing. She was scared to call her father, she knew he would be angry at her for running off the way she did. He may not listen to her. With a shaky hand she picked up the reciever and dialed her dad's cell phone number. Granted it was in the early morning hours but she knew he would be awake.

The phone rang 2 times before Mr. O'Neil picked up.

She could hear the worry in his voice as he asked who was on the phone.

April took in a deep breath then continued.

"Dad, It's April..."

Donnie frowned when she went silent for a couple of minutes, he made a motion telling her she needed to hurry, she was running out of phone time.

"Dad, I don't have much time, but, I need you and Mr. Stockman to come to the corner of Eastman and Laird... That black rat that you had captured some years back that got away, well he caught me... No dad, I am OK... I got away... I am leading him back to you... please dad hurry..."

April could hear the operator say she had only 30 seconds left. **(if I'm wrong about who is talking on pay phones when you run out of time let me know.)**

She quickly added.

"I'm sorry for running off dad... but please I will have him there by the time the sun is higher in the sky."

She didn't have enough time to say good-bye before the operator cut her off with the dial tone. She hung up and turned to Donatello.

"Well, that should do it."

Donnie asked her.

"Will he meet us there?"

April froze at the word 'us', she looked at him worried and told him.

"Donnie I don't want you captured too..."

Giving her a gentle smile he said softly.

"I will be hiding, I have been trained in the art of jiujitsu so I will be fine I promise."

They raced back to the sewers, Donnie lead the way back to where they had left Scrag, and like Donnie hoped he was still clinging to the ledge. Scrag looked up at the two approaching and said in a weak voice.

"Hello again Donny-boy, come back to dear old dad did you?"

With a grin on his face Donatello told him.

"My name is not Donny-boy! My name is Donatello! And your not my father! Splinter is! Besides your nothing to me! Nothing but a nasty vile piece of shit! And I hope you rot in hell!"

April stood there in shock, just yesterday her friend had been terrified of the black rat, now he was standing his ground. She felt her heart swell with pride as he told the filthy rat where he can go. She also noticed how the black rat was getting his strength back and was climbing up the side of the ledge. She took Donnie's arm who shrugged her off and continued with his rant.

"You can not hurt me, or my brothers any more! You hear me! NOT ANY MORE!"

Scrag was furious, with renewed strength he managed to climb from the ledge and stood up in front of Donnie. The boy never backed away like he used to, in fact, if Scrag didn't know any better the boy found his confidence again. How in such a short time but he did. Frowning deeply he said to Donnie.

"You little shit! How dare you speak to your father like that!"

Donatello clenched his fists and straightened his arms to his side in anger and shouted.

"YOU. ARE. NOT. MY. FATHER!"

April was pretty sure every one in New York heard him as she nearly had to cover her own ears from his shout. She looked up at Scrag and saw the vile creature raise his hand up at Donnie.

"You little shit!"

As the hand came down Donnie put his left hand up to block. Scrag tried again but the smaller figure just kept blocking him. Then out of no where Scrag used his tail to swipe Donnie off his feet; the 12 year old jumped up into the air to avoid the attack and delivered a round house kick to the stomach sending Scrag to the cold, hard ground. Still in a fight stance Donnie looked down at Scrag and told him.

"Your dead to me."

Scrag looked up at Donatello and could not believe that this quiet, gentle boy, just beat him in a fight. He knew this turtle since he was 2 years old, and not once has he ever acted aggressive towards him, in pain he started to climb back to his feet. He noticed Donnie's change in stance and knew the boy was getting ready to bolt. Swishing his tail back and forth he said in a cracked voice.

"So you think you won Donny-boy? Hmm? Do you? You will never beat me boy!"

Donnie remembered something from his childhood, the piece of metal that had stuck him in the foot... Don remembered when it got infected and Scrag could not run after them nearly as well after that. So in one quick move Donnie spun on his heal and took off in a dead run shouting at April.

"Run! And what ever you do, don't look back!"

The black rat charged after Donnie when the boy took off running, he could feel his heart hammering in his chest as he ran as fast as he could, but then it happened he felt a stab of pain in his foot. He went down hard, looking back up he saw Donatello go faster, not one to loose he stood back up and started to try again but his chest hurt to badly. So he went as fast as his old body would allow him to go after the two kids, knowing he had to catch them.

Donnie looked back and for a second saw Scrag struggle to get to his feet, knowing this would not work if they left the black rat behind he stopped and said to April.

"I will catch up, keep going!"

Nodding April took off again this time she did not slow down for her friend, she kept going to where they needed to meet her father and Mr. Stockman.

Donnie looked at his former father and told him in a taunting tone.

"Getting that slow? Can't keep up with a kid any more? Your either slow and weak or just plain dumb!"

Scrag looked up at the turtle, he felt his vision grow dark with rage as he stood up, as the 12 year old kept talking the more angry he kept getting; right now he wanted to rip him to shreds.

With renewed strength Scrag took off after Donatello again who turned on his tail and ran as fast as his legs could allow. He was still in pain where Scrag assaulted him before but he ignored it and kept moving. He knew if he slowed down it would be bad for him.

Once he reached the manhole cover he needed to meet April at, he climbed the ladder, all this running was taking its tole on him but he knew he had to keep going. Climbing up to the top he lifted the lid, looking down he saw Scrag catching up to him. Swallowing the fear building he pushed up on the lid and went up to the streets. He took notice that it was drizzling rain and the streets glistened under the dim sunlight, the air had a chill to it since it was late fall. Standing up he looked back and saw Scrag following him up the ladder. Taking in a deep breath he ran over to the curb and waited for his former father to climb up. Staying hidden in the shadows he waited until he saw the outline of Scrag start up the ladder. Donnie deliberately raced into the semi crowded street so he would be seen. He was thankful the rain caused most of the humans to stay off the streets or some one would wined up hurt.

Hearing Scrag let out a loud growl as he saw Donnie take off up the street, climbing to his feet he took off running again. He had no idea how much longer he could keep doing this. His energy was wasting fast, but he had to catch this little turtle, this was his son. Or so he would like to believe, his mind was swimming since he was breathing so hard from the running thru the sewers then climbing up a ladder. Now running on a hard street in the daylight, in the rain; he almost thought about turning back deciding it wasn't worth it. But something deep inside of him kept him going, gathering what strength he had left he chased after Donatello. His feet kept sliding on the damp ass-fault as he ran, keeping the small turtle in his sights he kept going.

His legs ached as he kept going, he noticed that they were going to a deserted part of the street, up ahead he saw Donatello dart into a darkened ally. But before he could reach the curb a net was thrown over him. Biting and clawing he growled and cursed as he tried to get free, a shout what heard but inaudible as an old familiar feeling of a needle could be felt digging into his arm. In no time, in his weakened state, his world started to grow black.

Hiding behind a trash can Donnie watched as the group of men surrounded Scrag and had him trapped under a huge net. He hoped like no other that this was the end of the nightmare that they had been through. Still hiding he watched as the men dragged the now unconscious black rat to the back of a dark van parked near by and threw him into a cage that was loaded on the back. Smiling in satisfaction Donnie turned and quietly walked back to the manhole near by, he had seen April with a tall man he assumed to be her father so he knew she was safe. He couldn't risk staying above ground for long so he quietly went back to the sewers. Now he had to search for his family, he knew they were missing him.

He found a sewer grate near by and quietly went down the ladder closing the grate quietly. Once his feet were on the ground his legs gave out and he went down like a ton of bricks. Crying out as his abused tail hit the ground he looked around him, knowing he had to get up and keep going he struggled to get to his feet. The several days with out food and water was taking its tole. That and he had not slept properly in those several days either.

Finding a small tunnel big enough for him to get into Donnie crawled inside of it and curled up and fell into a restless but deep sleep.


	17. Hunger and Nightmares

**A/N: **OK guys, thank you so much for the reviews! Just an FYI in chapter 19 there will be a lot of graphics as far as Scrag's torture goes. And i do mean GRAPHIC! So you have been warned ahead of time. I know it's not gonna really bother any one but ya never know who it may bother so i am just giving a heads up!

**Disclaimer: **Still do not own Scrag or any of the mentions and or lines coming from 'What Makes A Father'. SleepingSeeker does, and I am using everything with permission.

**Reminder: **SleepingSeeker will have her sequel out some time later this year!

* * *

Splinter had been leading his sons for days now, and they were beginning to run low on supplies, to make matters worse it was getting colder. He knew he had to keep going, he had to find his missing sons. He looked behind him and noticed that Raphael and Michelangelo were fighting sleep, he told them.

"Let's stop my sons, we will rest then continue in a little while."

Neither boy refused, Splinter lead the boys to yet another crawl space he found in the wall he sat down to rest his aching legs. Watching his two adopted sons curl up next to one another he was proud of them, they had come such a long way since he had first brought them to his home. He felt like a broken record saying this to him self so much, but it was true, he loved them with all of his heart.

Feeling his eyes grow heavy he fought sleep so he could remain alert to watch over the boys, he knew Scrag was still out there, he just hoped that he found them in time. He wanted to find them first.

Remembering back when the boys were lost before; he remembered how these two had that short lived brawl in his living room... how they seemed like out of control hellions. But now were much more mild mannered. Granted they had their moments, but nothing like they were before. He watched them as they slept, but something he watched was Raphael's movements as he slept next to his baby brother. His little body was jerking in his sleep. More so then usual, as he watched a tear formed in the boys eye and Splinter knew right then what was the matter. Raphael was having a nightmare, Splinter got into his bag next to him and got a blanket out and draped it over the two sleeping turtles. Raphael jumped at the touch, Splinter spoke softly to him. "It is alright Raphael, it is only me Splinter."

This seemed to make him relax and the boy settled down.

About an hour later Splinter was woken by Michelangelo shaking his shoulders.

"Dad? Daddy wake up!"

Splinter cursed him self for falling asleep, he groggily looked at his youngest son and asked.

"What happened my son?"

Mikey's eyes were wide with worry as he pointed to his brother who was crying in his sleep and thrashing around. Splinter jumped up and raced over to Raphael's side, the boy hit the concrete wall with his fist and cried out instantly. Splinter grabbed his hands before he could hurt him self again and said to his son.

"Raphael! Wake up son! Your OK."

Raph opened his eyes, but all he could see was darkness and a dark figure over him. Crying out he kicked his legs wildly as Splinter tried not to get hit by the thrashing legs. After struggling for a moment Splinter managed to get Raphael under control. Raphael's green eyes locked onto Splinter once his little brother found a flashlight and aimed it at the two.

Breathing heavily Splinter asked his son. "What happened?"

Raph looked over at Mikey and said. "Put that flashlight down!"

Splinter looked back at Michelangelo and told him gently. "Tilt it up my son and let it hit the ceiling so its not so blinding."

Mikey did what he was told and waited for his father and brother to start talking again.

Raphael's chest rose and fell quickly as he calmed his breathing, he looked up at his father again in the dim lighting and said quickly.

"Just had a nightmare... I'm alright?"

Over the years Splinter had gotten quite good at masking his emotions around the children, he knew better; Raphael had a flashback.

"What was the _nightmare_ about my son?"

Raph looked down at his legs and did not meet his father's look. Mikey spoke up from behind their father.

"Raphie was saying something about Leo? I couldn't make it out very good; but he was saying something about don't hurt Leo or something like that..."

Raph looked over at his brother with a menacing look. "Shut up Mikey!"

"Raphael, there is no need for you to speak to your brother in that tone, I have told you four you can come to me and tell me about your dreams. It is a healthy thing to do my son."

Raph could still see images of his older brother... he remembered the day so well... felling a hand gently raising his chin up Raph looked into Splinter's worried eyes.

Something that seemed to get him to open up as of late was Splinter asking him.

"Raphael, what makes a father?"

Raph had moved his eyes to the side but brought his green eyes around to look into his father's brown ones. Taking in a deep breath Raphael said in a shaky, soft voice.

"A... a father is some one who truly cares for his children... he is always there to guide and protect, nurture and love."

Splinter smiled and was glad that his son was catching on, his most hot tempered child was learning to trust. And it was a painfully slow process, but this always seemed to work. Raph took a deep breath again and let it out slowly.

"The... the dream was... was about that day you um... saved us... L-Leo was... getting hurt again by _him_... I was so afraid... it felt like my feet were glued to the floor... I saw it but for the first time I was too afraid to move..."

Splinter had to take a deep breath as well and then he said to his now calmer son.

"It is alright now Raphael, we will find your brothers and put a end to this."

Michelangelo walked closer to them and asked.

"Dad? Can we keep going now?"

Splinter heard something before he could answer his son, looking over at his youngest he noticed the blue eyes, he knew immediately why Michelangelo said that. He would always avoid asking for it, ever since day one.

"Are you hungry Michelangelo?"

Mikey slowly shook his head, but with out being fully aware his hand was rubbing his stomach.

Splinter stood up and walked over to the boy. Kneeling down he said gently.

"You do not have to be afraid to ask my child, I can hear your stomach growling. We will eat then go on our search."

Mikey looked up at his father and told him softly.

"We don't have to..."

Raph cut in sharply.

"Can it twerp! Ya heard dad, we are gonna eat somethin THEN go search! How hard is that ta get!"

Mikey stuck his tough out at his brother before looking into his father's worried eyes.

"OK dad..."

Splinter normally would berate Raphael for speaking in such tones to his brother, but he wasn't getting the idea any other way so he let it slide this time. Going over to the bag Splinter pulled out some bread, he really hoped they found the two missing children soon... all they had left was bread and some butter he brought along... and this was not enough for the children to eat.

After their meager meal of bread and butter Splinter lead the children down some more round of tunnels. A particular smell was coming from one tunnel, it was a scent... Splinter stopped the two children and asked.

"Did you hear that?"

They listened, ever so quietly they could hear soft crying... crying of a child in distress...

Once they got closer Splinter told them.

"Stay here my sons."

Raphael took Mikey over to the side of the wall that had more darkness in it as the morning sun was beginning to raise and coming thru the grate above them. Splinter walked towards the sound, it was in a small crevasse in the wall, big enough for a child, that he actually found a small figure huddling along the darkened wall.

"Hello? Who is in there?"

A sharp intake of breath could be heard, before shuffling followed. Splinter could still hear sniffling as a small figure appeared from the darkness and into the dim light of the morning sun. Splinter felt tears running down his face when he looked into the soft brown eyes of none other then Donatello...

* * *

**A/N: **Yes I left a cliffhanger! Like the Evil writer I am! :)


	18. Lost and Found

**A/N: **I hope this was worth the wait. The quote below was from Sleepingseeker's story 'What Makes A Father' chapter 6. It seemed to work well for this chapter, I am not much for posting quotes but this was a good one I could not pass up. Things are going to speed up now, this is almost over.** If YOU the readers would like something specific to happen to Scrag let me know via PM or Review.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Scrag or anything associated with 'What Makes A Father'.

* * *

"_Lights will guide you home,_

_and ignite your bones,_

_and I will try to fix you." Fix You by Coldplay_

* * *

Leonardo had crossed the bridge and was now going towards the city, he had no clue how he could have gotten so far away but at least he found a sign that said Manhattan so he knew he was in familiar territory. He saw a couple large buildings as the sun continued to rise, it was warm on his body despite the chill of the morning air. He saw a couple men run out of a large building when they got into the black van and drive off fast he wondered what was going on, they seemed to be in a hurry. Picking up his pace he tried to catch up with the van but to know avail, his body was just too sore because of all the abuse his body had gotten in the past few days.

A little pond was near the tall building and he saw a big opening of a sewer drain there. _I wonder if that is where Donnie first found April? This seems to be the correct spot..._

He was right when a sign came into view naming the Apartment building, so he turned back to the pond area and went for the sewer entrance. He had to keep hope he would find his family...

Once in the sewers he followed the stream of water until he came to a crossing, here he remembered some what where he was, deciding to go left he came to a familiar looking dump crate. Seeing an object laying on the ground he bent over carefully to see what it was... his swords. With a smile he picked them up and found his belt near by. Tying his belt around his waist he sheathed his swords and knew how to get home from here. He decided to cut threw their old home since he needed to take care of some bathroom needs. It was eerily quiet in their old home, after doing his busyness he started to walk into the living room area when he stopped and stared at the couch...

* * *

Pain filled his face as he once again was kicked for being caught watching television when he was supposed to be rubbing his 'father's' feet. Shaking it off he went back to the task at hand of rubbing these nasty feet, the nasty smell coming off of them invaded his nose. He felt as though he was going to be sick, but he held it down. Looking up for a second he saw Mikey trying to 'play' with their 'father'. He didn't call that a game, teasing his baby brother with the food he had in his lap.

A hand hit the back of his head making him see stars.

"What are you looking at Leo?"

Leo looked over at their 'father' and said quickly with fear lacing his voice.

"N-nothing... S-sorry."

Scrag pulled his feet away and sat up better and grabbed Leo by the arms and said.

"Now, my hips are hurting."

Leo gulped, he would rather deal with the smelly feet. Mikey scooted over so his big brother could climb up on to the couch. Feeling disgusted he began rubbing Scrag's hip, he could see the all too familiar raise in the robe he was wearing. He knew he was satisfying his 'father' but he really did not want to. A musky smell invaded his nose as he continued... after several minutes a hand wrapped around his upper arm and a sadistic voice said.

"Leo, lets go have some more fun and play a game shall we?"

Leo felt tears welling up in his eyes as he looked over and locked eyes with Raph, he had been told that if he did not cooperate then Raph was next. Getting up he followed his 'father' into his room and shut the curtain, but not before looking once more at his brother's eyes...

* * *

Leonardo snapped out of it and found tears running down his face, he looked over at the kitchen and swore he saw Raph standing there cleaning the table...

* * *

Raph was only 6 years old, not really tall enough to reach the table, Scrag had made a huge mess and Raph was expected to clean it up. When Raph tried to stand on a chair Scrag hit him and sent him flying to the floor.

"You little shit! How dare you stand on MY chairs!"

Raph stood back up and shouted at their 'father'.

"If I was taller maybe I would not need to stand on a chair! Leo's bigger then me! Why not make him do this until I am bigger!"

Leo watched as his little brother was smacked again, feeling tears start to form he grabbed the rag from the floor and began to help his little brother with his task. Scrag spun around and asked.

"What the hell are you doing? That is his job!"

Leo looked up and said.

"I-I don't mind... Raph is just too small..."

* * *

Leo felt the pain he had after that day when Scrag beat him until he was nearly unconscious because he was trying to help his younger brother. He saw discarded in the corner was Donnie's books, he treasured those hard backs more then anything in the world. The air smelled of stale rotting food as he passed the food bin on the way to the front door. As he shut the door for the final time he said allowed to the room.

"Good bye old life."

He had his reason for not exploring further in his memories... memories of his two youngest brothers who suffered just as much if not more then he and Raph did... he did not want those memories to resurface... he knew they would hold him back and make him stay in this horrible place longer if he did. As he pulled the door shut a memory did strike him seeing Scrag's curtain torn up on the door frame...

* * *

Mikey had only been an infant, Leo and Raph were in charge of the two youngest, thinking the two youngest brothers were napping Leo and Raph watched TV quietly. Leo looked over and saw Mikey was gone... thinking the worst Leo got up and checked over the entire home... all but one room was clear... no baby brother... he pushed aside the curtain and saw his baby brother at the foot of Scrag's bed. Quietly he walked over and picked up Mikey, just as Scrag woke up...

"What the hell is he doing in here! Did ya get tired of watching him! You little shit! You should know better!"

Leo put Mikey down and got ready for the blows to come. Mikey crawled away but not before getting his foot tangled in the curtain. Raph came to his rescue and got him cleared of the door and ran into the room.

"Leave my brother alone!"

Their 'father' back handed the boy knocking him into the wall, and continued his assaults on Leo. The boy was nearly unconscious when Scrag was finished with him.

Hours later Leo woke up to find Mikey gone again, once again he had wandered into their 'father's' room only this time he had to not laugh as he saw poop on the floor...

* * *

Raph had left that bit out of the story he was telling Mikey, the part where he got hurt defending both Leo and Mikey... it was for the best that Mikey not know that little part of the story.

Closing the door he looked around and went left, he knew how to get home from here.

He had been walking for some time when he could hear footsteps, slowing his pace he listened to them. They were small, so they did not match any of his brother's or even Scrag. It was human... he hurried to the shadows and waited for the person to walk by. But who he saw made his fried nerves ease up: April. With a slight smile he came out of hiding and said.

"April? How did you get here?"

April was startled but she let out a sigh of relief and said.

"Leo! Oh thank god! Donnie will be so happy to see you!"

"Where is he? Is he alright?"

She nodded and said.

"Yes, in fact we trapped Scrag! Donnie used him self as bait and lured him to the surface where we had my father and a team of Scientists waiting for him. This time they sedated him before putting him in a large cage in the back of a van."

Leo felt like a one thousand pound weight had been lifted off his chest.

"So Scrag is gone for good..."

It was more of a statement then a question.

"But where is my brother?"

April shrugged and said.

"I have know idea, he went back to the sewers. I have been looking for him but no sign that he is anywhere around."

"Maybe by a chance Splinter and the others found him first?"

"Lets hope..."

* * *

Splinter held his son tight as he was so happy that he was safe with him again, upon hearing the manhole cover shift he raced with Donatello back to the shadows and hid while the boy cried in his arms softly.

"Shh... Anata wa anzendesu... Watashi wa koko..."

Splinter rocked his son as he waited for the human to pass by, when the danger was gone he looked into the frightened eyes of his two other sons.

"It's safe now my sons."

Raph looked into his father's arms for the first time and said excitedly.

"Donnie!"

"Shh. Raphael. Come we must head back home."

Mikey spoke up quickly.

"Dad, I know where we are... we are near our old junk yard we used to go threw all the time."

Raph looked up at the grate that was across the tunnel on the ceiling and said.

"Mike! Your a genius! Father I know where to go! Come on follow me! Its a short cut!"

Donatello had collapsed into his father's arms when he crawled out of his hiding place, the pain he was in on top of exhaustion, the last thing he heard was his brother saying his name.

Splinter motioned for his sons to keep going as they walked along Splinter allowed Raphael to lead the way. He was surprised at how light weight Donatello was, he must have been starved to loose so much in such a short amount of time. There was no telling what condition Leonardo was in, Splinter did not want to waste time and continued on following Raphael's lead.

* * *

Leonardo and April kept moving threw the sewers, Leo's legs kept cramping as he had been walking most of the day already. And after the fighting and assutls from the day before along with lack of sleeping he was tired to top it all off. Ignoring the pain he kept going; he knew they were getting close to the lair.

April looked over at her friend's brother and asked him.

"Are you OK?"

Leo looked over at her and said quickly.

"I'm fine... just a little tired. We are almost there, come on."

Leo kept walking even tho his legs told him other wise.

Once he and April found the turnstiles he helped her threw and said.

"This is our home."

She looked around in aw at the wide open space of the Hamato home, looking around she could tell no one had been here in about a week or so.

"Leo, I don't think any one is here."

Leo stood in the pit and looked at the blanket on the couch, it was Mikey's blanket... He wondered where his brothers and father went. Then it struck him, they went to find him and Donnie.

"I think they went to find me and Donnie."

April walked around the home and took note that it looked like they left in a hurry, but what she found on the table in the kitchen made her smile; a piece of paper was left with Leo and Donnie's names on it.

Picking it up she walked out to find Leo, finding him standing by the TV she said.

"Leo, you need to see this... its from your family."

Leo walked quickly over to April who held out a piece of paper to him and he took it. Unfolding it he found it was Raph's handwriting.

_Leo and Donnie,_

_If you get home before we do don't worry we are out lookin for ya. We are safe, well hopefully, if we don't run into him at least. If you are reading this please stay put. Dad will know what to do, hopefully we will get back in time to meet ya there at home. I hope your alright._

_Raph_

Leo smiled, at least he knew they loved him, and they were out there some where.

"April, does your family know where you are?"

She shook her head, noticing that Leo didn't take his eyes off the note.

"No, my father went with Stockman back to the lab with the rat..."

Leo's head shot up and he looked over at her, his blue eyes wide.

"Rat? What rat?"

April spoke quickly.

"The black one... Donnie had a plan to set a trap to have him captured by humans. Since my father is one of the scientists that had captured him before he gathered a team and they got him. Donnie disappeared after the capture I think he went back into the sewers but I could not find him anywhere."

Leo thought about it, who knows how long it will take his father and brothers to get back, they probably don't even know that he had been topside lost...

* * *

Splinter kept trudging on threw the muck headed towards their home, Donatello kept waking up every now and then but kept falling back to sleep. Splinter worried about him, shifting the turtle to a new position he felt something wet on his hand this time around. The sun was getting lower in the sky and Splinter stopped under a wide grate under a streetlamp. The liquid was dark in the dim lighting, he smelled it. Blood, and it was coming from between his legs... Splinter felt tears forming in his eyes... 3 years of protecting them... two of them get kidnapped... and now... assulted again in the worst possible way... for a second time. His breath hitched, as he held his 12 year old son closer to him, he felt a tug on his kimono and looked down to see Michelangelo's blue eyes looking up at him in the dim light.

"Is he alright daddy?"

Splinter took in a deep breath and tried to calm his breathing.

"He will be my son... he will be..."

Raph stopped way ahead when he heard Mikey talk and looked back, seeing the tears glistening in his father's eyes he knew something was wrong.

"Dad? You alright?"

Splinter looked ahead and saw the worry in his son's emerald green eyes and said.

"Yes, my son, how much further?"

Raph looked around the corner from where he was standing by the turn and he said back.

"Not much further dad, in fact we are really close to home right now."

Splinter nodded and shifted Donatello again and followed his son's lead back home; with in about an hour they made it back home. Splinter walked into their home and noticed that a paper was laying on the back of the couch.

Raphael picked it up and he began to have tears forming in his eyes.

"Leo's home... this is the note I left him for if he got home first."

Splinter walked over and laid Donnie down on the couch and said loudly.

"Leonardo!"

A noise could be heard from the kitchen and footsteps running in their direction, though Leonardo was his father's hieght he all but jumped into his father's arms and cried on his shoulder.

"I was so scared..."

Splinter ran a hand on his shell soothingly and said.

"Anata wa anzedesu watashi no musuko..."

April emerged from the kitchen and saw the grey rat holding Leo, she smiled and said.

"I made sure he stayed here."

Splinter looked up startled by the new voice and asked.

"Who are you?"

Leo pulled back and said.

"This is April, she's Donnie's friend, she came back to find Donnie and make sure he was alright."

April gave a nervous smile and walked closer to the large mutant and said softly.

"It's nice to meet you."

Splinter smiled warmly at her and said.

"Same to you my child, thank you for trying to help my sons."

A groan could be heard from the couch, Splinter turned and saw Donatello moving in his sleep. He rushed over and felt his head.

"Leonardo, please get a cool wash cloth, Raphael get me a thinner blanket to put over him, Michelangelo get a basin with water. Also Raphael get the first aid kit!"

All three brother's set off to get the requested items, April walked over and asked.

"Is he alright?"

Splinter looked up at her and said.

"He is going into shock."

April walked over and looked at her friend who was very pale, and shaking very hard.

"Please be OK Donnie."

The three other turtles came running back, Splinter looked up at them and asked Leonardo directly.

"Leonardo, was he assulted in any way when he was with that vile beast?"

Leo looked down and said.

"Yes, several times, as far as I know, no objects were used."

Splinter looked around at the worried eyes around him, he swallowed hard, he knew he was going to have to examian his son to find out why he was bleeding. If he was loosing blood then chances were he was torn down there. He spoke softly but sternly to his sons and April.

"OK, Leonardo, get me the cot from Donatello's lab and put it in the dojo, Raphael help me get everything moved in there. Michelangelo and April stay here."

Splinter went to pick up his son but saw a puddle of blood between his legs on the cushion of the couch, he looked over at April and saw her pale face looking at him.

"He will be alright April, please take Michelangelo into the kitchen and stay there."

She nodded and lead the youngest turtle to the kitchen.

"What's wrong Sensei?"

He looked up into Leonardo's concerned eyes and said.

"He is bleeding heavily, Raphael when I pick him up get the cushion and take it out of here, I do not care where you take it as long as it is gone."

Raph nodded slowly and watched as his father carefully picked his younger brother up, he felt sick at the size of the blood stain that was on the cushion. He lifted it up and made sure the blood did not touch him and took it out of the lair.

Splinter watched his second eldest leave as he walked quickly to the dojo, laying his son down on the cot he turned to Leonardo.

"My son, I am going to need your help, I have to see if he has been injured near his tail... I have to... but I do not want him to wake up and think I am the one hurting him."

Leo swallowed hard, he knew this was going to be difficult.

Nodding he knelt down across from his father and asked.

"What should I do?"

Splinter used the cool rag and put it on Donatello's head, he whispered to him and told him it would be alright. He knew this was not going to be easy. Taking the first aid kit he opened it and took out some gauze pads and tried to mop up the blood from his son's thighs.

Raphael knocked on the door.

"Dad? Leo? Can I help?"

Splinter told him.

"Get some more cloths, and some towels please."

Raphael came back moments later with the requested items. Kneeling down by his brother's feet he asked.

"Why didn't he bleed like that when we was walkin home?"

Splinter didn't speak for a moment while he opened his son's legs and found that Donatello had in fact been torn, and his tail was hanging down.

"I must have been putting pressure on the wound with out knowing it. He has a tear near his tail, I have to stich it or else he will continue to bleed. Leonardo go to the bathroom and get me my stitches kit, and a bottle of rubbing Alcohol."

He took a clean towel and had Raphael help him put it under Donnie's lower half of his body, taking a clean cloth he began to clean the blood away. Donnie moaned and started to move in his sleep.

"Raphael, I need you to talk to him, keep him calm and explain to him what I am doing. One wrong move and I will hurt him badly."

Raph nodded and went to the head of the cot.

"Donnie? Hey its me Raph, listen. Sensei is gonna take good care of ya! He's gotta take care of a cut that is near your tail. Its gonna hurt, but please be still."

Donnie turned his head but didn't respond to his brother's voice. Leonardo came back and Splinter used the alcohol and sterilized the needls he would need to use. Tears welled up in his eyes as he made the first stitch. Donatello jumped hard and nearly tore his skin again.

"Donatello, I am so sorry my son, please be still I know this hurts."

Leonardo held his brother still while Raph talked to him and Splinter worked, it was an agonizing 45 minutes later that he was done. Donatello had tears running down his face as he kept jerking in his sleep and trying to get away.

Leo let go and asked his father.

"Why didn't he wake up?"

Splinter cleaned the last of the wound and looked over at his eldest son.

"Because he is in shock from loosing blood, I do not have the equipmant here to do a blood transfusion..."

Suddenly the doors flung open and April ran in.

"My father does at his lab! I can sneak in and get what we need!"

Raph looked at the girl questioningly.

"Won't their be humans around?"

April told him quickly.

"My father and the other scientists will be too busy with that black rat to notice."

With out any further word she ran from the lair and found a sewer grate near the lair, making sure the coast was clear she ran for the lab. Once inside she was right about every one being busy, she raced to medical supplies, to her fortune was unlocked. She got a red bag and put needles, bands, IV bags as well as gowns and other items that she saw useful to take along. With the bag nearly full she ran out the building and raced back for the sewer grate she had come from. She didn't grab any blood because she feared he could not use it.

Splinter had watched the young girl take off, he looked back at his sons and knew that Donatello needed a transfusion in order to wake up.

Raph had run out of the room and came back with a couple of pillows, frowning he asked.

"What are those for?"

Raph lifted his brother's legs and said to his father.

"I remember Donnie telling us once... that if you have lots of bleeding to elevate the feet."

Splinter smiled proudly at him and said.

"Good thinking, would you go check on Michelangelo please, and let him know that Donatello should be fine."

Raph nodded and ran from the room nearly plowing over April who came running back to the lair, Raph jumped over her quickly and did a flip in the air before landing in a perfect form on the other side.

"Wow! April, that was fast!"

She smiled at him and said.

"I have my ways, I hope I got the right stuff, I also got some meds too."

Raph nodded and said.

"Good, I gotta go check on Mikey, dad's in the dojo still."

With that he took off towards the kitchen at top speed. April shook her head and jogged to the dojo; once there she said.

"Splinter, I got some stuff we can use, I also got some medicine we can give him to help with the blood flow."

Splinter pulled out the first thing that was in the bag and it was Epinephrine, he wanted to try this first so he wiped off a spot on his son's arm and put the needle in and gave him the injection, he only gave a small dose since he had no idea how much to give him. All he could do now was wait and see if it worked. April sat by Donnie's side and asked Splinter.

"Is it OK that I stay?"

Looking into her concerned blue eyes he said softly.

"I am honored that you want to, but April, your father is probably worried about you. I have a phone, give me your number and I will call you when Donatello wakes up. And give you updates."

She felt upset that she could not stay, but it lightened her mood when he asked for her number. Once information was exchanged she left to go back home.

Splinter sat by his son's side all night long, he had asked Leonardo to feed his brothers while he kept vigil over his fallen son. Splinter sat and meditated for some time before he sensed he and Donnie were no longer alone. Opening one eye he saw Raphael enter.

"Is something wrong Raphael?"

The young teen looked over at his ill brother and then said.

"No, I just came to say goodnight, Leo's gonna sleep in our room tonight."

Raph watched for his reaction and when Splinter simply smiled and said.

"That is fine Raphael, he will probably feel safer."

Raph felt at ease knowing that his father did not care if they all bunked in the same room. Leonardo entered shortly before Raph left.

"Dad... um... that medicated stuff you put in my bath water years ago. Do you still have that?"

Splinter knew why he was asking and stood.

"Raphael, watch over your brother till I return."

Leading his son to the bathroom he noticed how Leo seemed some what hesitant to move close to him, not taking any offense to this he walked over to the cabinet and got the jar down off the shelf while the bath tub was filling up, he turned and saw Leonardo get out of the stale smelling cloths he was wearing. He saw on Leonardo's leg was a trail of blood, dried blood. He now knew why Leonardo requested this bath, he put the exotic herbs in the warm bath and like before mixed them up in the tub. He turned and looked at his son after turning the water off and said.

"Are you OK to get in on your own?"

Leo nodded and said.

"Yes, I was not hurt that bad."

Splinter would like to think other wise with the way the teenage boy was walking, he waited until Leonardo got into the tub before saying.

"Call me if you need anything my son."

Leo laid down in the tub and said.

"I will, thank you dad."

Splinter put a hand on his son's shoulder and said softly.

"Your welcome."

Splinter went back to the dojo and told Raphael to go on to bed and that Leonardo would be there after his bath. Splinter sang to Donatello as the boy slept peacefully. Splinter acknowledged Leonardo when he came in to say goodnight. It was hours later before Donatello began to stir, the first thing Splinter saw was raw fear in the boy's eyes.

Brown eyes went wild looking around the room, the smell of Jasmine and Lavender was heavy as he sat up on the cot. By mistake he sat straight up and winced when pain shot up his lower region. Splinter spoke softly.

"It is alright Donatello, you are safe now."

Donnie looked over and into the worried eyes of his father, he let out a sigh and laid back down on his pillow.

"What happened?"

Splinter scooted closer and told him softly as he adjusted the blanket over his son.

"You had a tear below your tail my son... I had to stitch it to keep it from bleeding more. You lost a lot of blood."

Donnie was having a hard time keeping his eyes open as he asked.

"Did I hear Leo earlier?"

"Yes my son, you are both safe now, and home."

Splinter knew there would be a new round of healing for the boys, he just hoped that HE could remain strong during the time it would take for him to teach the boys about trust again.

* * *

**Japanese translations:**

Anata wa anzendesu- you are safe

watashi wa koko ni imasu- I am here

watashi no musuko- my son


	19. Karma

**A/N: **You all are going to love what I put Scrag threw... I know this is not a very long chapter, but I ran out of tortures to inflict and get graphic with. But let me tell you all something before this chapter starts:

Be ready for Chapter 21: There will be a major time skip in the turtles ages, along with graphic flashbacks from Scrag about what happened to him in the lab.

Please Review!

**Disclaimer: **I Don't own Scrag! Just the OC's I created in this chapter.

* * *

The sounds of men talking and rushing around were the first things he hears when he starts to come around. Opening one heavy eye he feels a weight around his neck, ankles and wrist. His other eye was blind so looking out of it was not an option.

Scrag tried to sit up but found that he was in a smaller cage then he was the first time he was captured, he saw a tall man standing before his cage. Hissing he tried to intimidate the man who turned to another by the name of Kirby.

Kirby looked at the caged animal and said to his friend.

"So what will we do with him this time?"

Baxter sighed and said.

"Lets put him threw some tests to test him, first we have to do something about his temperament."

Kirby told him as he watched Scrag try and move around in the cage, or at least try to. Taking the syringe that was laying on the medical tray near the vermin's cage he injected the monster before he turned to the larger men in the room.

"Take him to the exam room, we are going to see what made this thing so violent and what made him what he is today."

In the exam room the men ran all kinds of blood work on the creature, and even took, 'other' samples as well. They just had to know what made this thing so mean and evil. April had told her father a little years before what this creature had tried to do to her, but they did not think about doing in depth tests on him.

Hours went by, and every time the creature tried or even started coming around they would tranquelize him again. Kirby had received word that his daughter was at home later in the night, so he could breath easier knowing she was safe.

Henry, one of the Lab Techs, got his attention.

"Kirby, I got the lab results as well as the seaman results back, this shows he has an off the charts high amount of testosterone in his system. This can make any creature mean, but what else I found was, he has that green alien chemical in his system. I would say his testosterone levels were already high when he was a normal rat and once this stuff basically mutated him, his sex drive went off the charts. Anything would set him off."

Baxter Stockman was listening and said sharply.

"Then we must down that level then, we are not 'helping' this creature we are just making him a little more docile to handle. Take him to the operating room, we are going to fix that problem of his."

When daylight broke free in the early morning Scrag started to wake up, he felt 'different', not sure why but something felt different with his body. Looking down he saw he was not wearing his robe any longer and he saw that some hair had been shaved from his groin. Then it struck him... these men took his sack! They neutered him! His head felt heavy as he looked around the white room with all the silver metal tables around. The cage he was placed in was about 6 feet wide and 4 feet tall. He was too big for the cage as far as standing up but he could at least stay on all fours. Escape just wasn't going to happen this time, he felt like a trapped rat (so to speak). Looking around the dim room he saw some men walking around with papers in their hands. He went to try and speak but found he had a muzzle on his snout. Growling low when on of the men walked up to him the man said.

"Looks like the beast is awake, some one get Kirby."

A woman with short black hair, with a white lab coat turned and said.

"He went home to be with his daughter, he asked that anything that goes on with the animal goes threw Baxter Stockman."

He nodded and left the lab, finding Baxter in another part of the compound he said.

"Mr. Stockman, the beast is awake."

Smiling evilly he said.

"Good, the blood tests came back, the second round we took after surgery. He is a mutant, now I want to test his abilities so take him to the padded testing room. Let him run free, he may tear it up but I really do not care. If he gets out of line then punish him."

The taller man, Sol smiled at him and said.

"With pleasure. That filthy thing hurt every one when he was here last time, and killed others. So he will be made to pay while he is here."

Sol went back to the lab and said to three of the men in there.

"Knock him out, he has some tests to go threw."

Unlocking Scrag's cage they put a metal collar on him and attached the collar to a metal pole that worked as a crude control stick, but when Scrag would try to struggle they would shock him. The men did not knock him out as instructed. They wanted this beast to suffer...

Sol's buddies dragged the deranged animal to the wash room first, its black oily fur was a disgusting mess. They chained him to a wall and sprayed him with cold water, while one man took a long handled scrub brush with a weird smelling soap and scrubbed his fur. They unchained him and took him by force to the empty padded room and let him go. After locking the door Scrag laid there for a few moments to catch his breath.

Picking his head up he looked around the room and saw that the four walls were covered in white padding. He ran to each side and tried to find a way to escape, but to no avail. There was no escape this time. He found the door but it was locked from the outside and no way to open it unless you had a key card.

"Let me out!"

Sol stood there in shock and looked over at Justin who was next to him and said.

"He speaks, this is a new development. I wonder how though?"

Justin shrugged and said.

"Lets see if he will communicate with us."

They walked away from the observing window that was high on the ceiling of the room and pushed the speaker button on the panel.

"Where do you come from creature?"

Scrag looked around at the sound of the voice.

"Who's there? Where are you?"

Sol spoke this time.

"What is your name?"

Deliberately ignoring any questions the rat had Sol continued to talk. Getting no where they sat in their chairs and watched the rat on the monitors.

Scrag looked around the room again and never found the source of the voices he had heard before.

Baxter came into the observing room and said.

"So how's it going?"

Justin twisted around in his seat looking up at his boss and said.

"It speaks sir."

Baxter nodded, clearly impressed at their find.

"Have you asked it anything?"

Sol spoke up next.

"It wont answer us."

Baxter looked down at the animal in disgust and said.

"If it wont speak to us, then with hold food from it. It will talk eventually."

Days turned into weeks, Scrag got thinner and thinner as he was starved in that room, kept trapped like the animal he is.

After three weeks Baxter and Kirby went to the observing room, Kirby spoke into the microphone.

"Are you ready to answer our questions? You get food if you talk."

Scrag who was now very weak looked up towards the ceiling, he discovered where the voices were coming from. The promise of food...

"Some call me... Scrag."

Baxter nodded and said.

"Good, now we go thru this session and you will get food. Do you have any others like your self?"

Scrag at least was given water once a day so his voice was not to dry when he spoke.

"Not exactly... I have four sons... mutants like me but not like me... they are turtles."

Kirby stood in shock, he remembered the turtle boy from years ago what was his name...

"Is one of their names Donnie?"

This got Scrag's attention, he froze in place and said.

"Yes, do you have my sweet boy?"

Kirby shook his head and said.

"No, he is of no interest at the moment. Right now you are, you killed several of my staff members years ago. Do you have a mate?"

Scrag swallowed hard, he was going to have to play these humans games in order to get food, he knew he had to get strong again in order to escape.

"No, just those four brats..."

He slipped, he meant to say children.

Kirby frowned and said.

"You seemed concerned about the one boy I mentioned? But yet you call them brats? Are they not well behaved?"

Scrag paused for a moment and thought about what to say.

"Well, only when I make them. When I sleep they know better then to make noises or talk."

Kirby had to ask.

"Do you hurt them?"

Scrag paused again for several moments and said.

"They get knocked around if they misbehave."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Kirby frowned and shut the microphone off and answered it. Seeing Jessica standing there he asked.

"We ran tests on the testicles we took off the creature... there was turtle DNA on them."

Kirby felt as though he was going to be sick, he knew he had asked if the rat, Scrag, had children. He frowned hard and turned back to the monitors. Pressing the button he said.

"Have you ever defiled one of those turtles?"

Scrag froze, he wasn't sure what the word meant.

"What does defile mean?"

Kirby shook his head, this creature was clearly not as inelegant as it let on.

"Meaning did you have sex with one of them? You understand THAT word don't you!"

Jessica stared wide eyed at the monitor on the wall as the rat froze in his tracks at that question.

Scrag knew if he answered the question wrong then he would not get the food promised.

"I did what I had to do to make them behave."

Was all he said.

Turning to his staff Kirby said sharply.

"He is only to get a leaf of lettuce as food. This monster clearly abused those turtle children. No wonder that turtle boy was so scared of me years ago."

Jessica frowned and asked.

"Turtle boy? You met one of them?"

Baxter faced him and said. "So that was what you were trying to tell me, do you want me to capture them as well?"

Kirby shook his head. "No, those boys have been thru enough."

Jessica asked.

"How can you be sure they are all boys?"

Kirby looked over at the monitors before answering.

"Because my daughter told me about them... that they are four mutant brothers... this rat clearly abused them in so many different ways. He didn't have to come out and say it, I can just tell. So this thing is not going to get anything besides very small meager meals when I say so. You ask me before you feed him."

Baxter asked his boss.

"They would make interesting subjects to study. Why not capture them?"

Kirby rounded on his friend and said.

"Because I said no."

Baxter frowned and wondered to him self _why would a fellow Scientist not want to experiment on something like this? Why not study it? His loss I guess._

Kirby knew the look in his friend's eyes and said quickly.

"If you defy me and try to harm those turtles I will personally make you pay for it, I may be an easy going man, but I will not tolerate a child being hurt. Turtle or not."

Baxter frowned and walked away, Kirby looked back at the screen to see Scrag looking up at them. He turned to his staff and said.

"That tail of his is of no use any more, and he tries to whip us with it but with it half broke he can't do much. Knock him out and get him to surgery, he is going to learn what torture is all about."

It was out of character for Kirby to think of something so cruel but he was clearly upset for the turtle boy that had been hurt in such a way. Kirby's mind darkened with ideas on revenge for the black rat, revenge that would surly make the rat suffer greatly for the actions he has done to his daughter and those little turtles. He hoped one day he could meet the little ones and thank them for protecting his daughter, but he was pretty sure they were hidden from the world for a good reason: they were not human...


	20. Healing Time Once More

**A/N: **The time skip is coming up, this chapter takes place months after the family is reunited. Next chapter is the time skip and the turtles will be about 5 years older then they are now.

This story is almost over guys, only about 2 or 3 chapters left. I got inspired by a story I recently read about Mikey so that is where the first part of the chapter come's from.

**A/N2: 6-25-16: **I am so sorry for the late update! I had forgotten that I had this chapter written. Chapter 21 is in progress and nearly complete. I should have this story completed by the middle of July.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Scrag, or 'What Makes A Father'. I own the OC's that I created in the last chapter but nothing more then that when it comes to this story.

* * *

It had been several months since Leo and Donnie had been home, and in that time more flashbacks occurred. It was now winter and with the cold weather, came a nasty cold on Donnie's part, but this time he was not the only one sick. Mikey was sick as well, Splinter moved both boys to Donnie's lab which had a section of it for an infirmary for any of the boys that were sick.

Mikey coughed hard as he looked over at his older brother who was finally sleeping, his stomach rumbled but he wasn't able to keep anything down. Nausea crept up as he thought about food, this was a horrible game his body was playing.

Splinter walked into the infirmary and saw Mikey sitting up on the cot. Knowing that the last few weeks have been hard on the youngest child Splinter felt his heart break when he knew Michelangelo could not eat much.

Walking over with some chicken broth he said gently.

"How are you feeling my son?"

Mikey took the cup and looked down at the yellow liquid and said.

"Not good, I can't even think of the word food with out getting sick or feeling like I am gonna get sick."

Splinter knew the child needed to eat, and rarely if ever refused, but the look on the 10-year old's face told him not to push eating at the moment. This flu bug was hard enough on the child.

Mikey took a small sip from the cup and gave his father a brave look before leaning over the side of the bed. Missing the trashcan he got sick on the floor by Splinter's feet, the terrified look Mikey gave Splinter was enough for him to know that the incident gave him a flashback to when he was younger.

"I am sorry dad..."

Starting to get up he said quickly.

"I will clean it up..."

Splinter put a hand on his shoulder and guided him back to the cot and said.

"It's quite alright Michelangelo, you just said even the thought of food made you sick."

Raphael was standing in the doorway to the infirmary and had seen his baby brother get sick, time was he would have gotten angry and rushed forward thinking their new found guardian would hurt his baby brother. But now he knew his little brother was gonna be safe with their new father. Seeing the look of pure fear on his face Raph came forward, using the method in which Splinter had been using for several months now he said.

"Mikey? Hey, what makes a father?"

Splinter looked up when Raphael spoke and was slightly shocked at the question asked, but he felt pride swell in his heart when Michelangelo had refused his comfort and was scared of reactions for throwing up on the floor; what made his heart swell was Raphael's use of the method that he himself had been using on the boy to get him pulled from flashbacks.

Mikey swallowed some water that Raph offered to his little brother as he sat down on the stool on the other side of the cot. Raph looked over at their father as he began to clean up the mess.

"A-a-a father is... um... some one that... cares for his kid with out being bothered by stuff... and shows his love by doing things for his kids that he won't do for himself."

Raph chuckled at the response and said.

"That's pretty close little brother, but you have to remember this is Splinter, has he ever got on to any of us for making this type of mess?"

Mikey shook his head slowly and said.

"No, he just reminds us that it's his job to take care of us."

Folding his arms across his chest Raph told his little brother.

"I remember a time when I probably would have gotten angry and scared thinking you were going to be hurt because of something, well anything that would happen. It might have been 3 years ago, but ya know what? I believe in my heart that Splinter loves us. He never had to take us in when Scrag threw the three of us into Splinter's arms and told him to take us. He didn't have to rescue me when I was locked in that trash bin, he didn't have to rescue Leo... when Scrag was, um, hurting him... and he didn't have to go out and look for Donnie when he already had the three of us. And Donnie told me about how Splinter saved him too from a horrible fate, he didn't have to do that either. You see little brother, he has loved us for years, long before Scrag gave us up. That worthless piece of s- I mean crap, isn't part of our lives anymore. He's gone, forever."

Mikey felt better while his brother was talking, looking over to Splinter he asked.

"How long did you look for us? Like before when we was just babies?"

Splinter cleaned out the rag and sat back on the floor, near the end of the cot to look at his son better.

"Well my son, I have technically been your father since before any of us got mutated."

Donnie had been awake and listening, he rolled over and coughed a little before sitting up slowly. Splinter looked over at him then back to the others beside him on the cot.

"To better answer your question, 11 years, that was Leonardo's age correct when I took you in?"

Raph nodded and told him. "Yea, I was 10, Donnie was 9 and Mikey was 7, but how did you know us before? You never explained that to us."

Donnie smiled, he knew a little about this new story so he got up slowly, he was still healing from the wound down by his tail. Once he carefully made it to Mikey's cot he sat down beside his little brother and listened as Splinter cleared his throat.

"Well, 11 years ago I had a female friend that I cared for very much, she had a love for the Renaissance, along with a love for animals. So one day, I went to ask her out... only to be too scared to do so and purchased four little turtles instead. Later I got the courage, but as I left the store... some men who spoke like robots stopped me and there was an accident... I along with the four of you and Scrag was mutated. During the chaos, you four fell into the sewers... I went to find you after the shock wore off but I could not find any of you."

Splinter felt pain in his heart from the memory, how he searched for them for years and to his great joy found them alive... he startled when he heard a sound behind him, turning he saw Leonardo enter the room and take a seat on the foot of the cot.

"So what happened then, dad?"

Splinter smiled knowing the boy had been listening in.

"I searched for some time, I found that horrible rat holding a planter with you four in it, I kept trying to get the planter from him but he decided to fight me instead of giving you up... I lost the fight... I could do nothing but watch him leave, taking you four with him... I was terrified as to what happened to you all after that day, then one by one I kept finding you. But you were all so small and frail I knew you were being mistreated. It was all I could do not to snatch you all up one by one to bring you home, but I knew if I did that then something worse could have happened."

Raph frowned at him and asked. "So... that day that I dropped the box, you was gonna snatch Leo? And then me later on when you found me in the crate?"

"The thought crossed my mind, yes, but then my thoughts drifted to Michelangelo and Donatello, what would become of them if I never went back... I had already been afraid they were dead, so the chances were slim I would have gone back to find out. I know Raphael and Leonardo would have told me they were alive, but I highly doubt they would reveal where they were."

Leo and Raph looked at each other, knowing full well their father was right about that, at the time they would not have given out where they lived so quickly.

Raph looked down nervously and said almost in a quiet voice.

"I almost ran away that night..."

Leo snapped his head around and looked at his younger brother in surprise. "You did? Why?"

Raph didn't meet his eyes, he just kept looking down and told him softly.

"Because I felt no one would have cared... I felt like I was left to rot in that trash bin so there was no point in me returning... but then I kept thinking of the three of you... when I heard Leo cry out from half way down a tunnel I knew something had happened... by the time I got back it was too late... I was too late."

Raph had not realized he began to cry until he felt an arm wrap around him, he opened his eyes to see Splinter holding him close and rubbing his shell comfortingly.

"It's alright Raphael. That was NOT your fault, you had no idea what was happening, I highly doubt you could have stopped it even if you tried."

This was the first time Raphael really came clean about his feelings about that night, sure he had talked about it, but never confessed his guilt openly like this. You could tell it was there but he would not fess up to it at all.

Leo had tears in his eyes too, he remembered that night, all too well, still to this day. Getting up he got down on his knees in front of his younger brother, placing his hands on his brother's knees he told him softly.

"I don't blame you Raph, I never did, I think I told you that a couple of times already... that was Scrag's doing not yours... your not the one who hurt me, your not the one who haunts my dreams at night. Scrag is, you were a victim as much as any of us were. In fact, I would say he hurt you more then the three of us... you were our protector. We all knew that, granted we would get angry with you about back talking him and getting into trouble a lot; but looking back at that time, I know that you were doing what you could to protect us."

Donnie and Mikey knew their brothers were in pain, but not from physical pain more emotional, they were all still healing and would for many more years to come. Though Splinter was now teaching them Jiujitsu they were getting stronger but kept close to each other when they would get scared.

Splinter had to deal with so much emotional trauma over the last few years that he found it normal to find one of the boys if not two, three or all in his room wanting comfort. This had taken almost 18 months to accomplish. The boys would be terrified to speak out of line, or confess to anything for fear of being in trouble.

Donnie began to cough again and Splinter looked over at the two youngest.

"You two really need your rest, the three of us will leave so you can get some sleep."

Standing he noticed how Donatello seemed to have trouble moving around.

"Are you in pain Donatello?"

Donnie looked over at his father and said quietly.

"A little... but nothing I can't handle, I will be fine."

He watched the boy walk over to his cot and lay back down slowly, it pained him that the boy was hurting so much. It had been months, but he had been torn so badly that the pain still registered in his little body. With the adrenalin from running through the sewers, climbing up and down ladders, running in the streets before finally letting the blood loss get to him and fell asleep. Splinter had been so scared that the boy would not make it that he refused to leave the boy's side all night long. Even days after he stayed by Donatello's side to make sure he would be alright.

Looking at the child now he wondered what kind of pain the child was in, the wound was still healing, though he had to keep checking on it the child trusted him not to hurt him. If Donnie did not feel comfortable letting Splinter check on the injury they would simply wait a day or two before trying again.

It pained him to see the boy suffer, he felt as though he failed these boys, watching Donatello struggle to sit down and then try and lay down added to his distress.

Walking over to the boy he asked carefully.

"May I check the wound? I would like to make sure it is not infected."

Donnie looked over at Mikey then at Raph who nodded to him.

"I-I don't wanna bother you with it father... its alright..."

Splinter let out a sigh and turned to Raphael.

"Would you stay in the room, Donatello, I really do need to check it, it has been a few days."

Donnie looked once more at his little brother before saying to his father in a hushed voice.

"Only if Mikey leaves the room..."

Splinter looked over at Michelangelo who sat up a little then back to Leonardo who was in the doorway.

"Leonardo..."

With out further commenting Leo came forward and took his baby brother out of the room while his father and brother cared for Donnie. Laying back Donnie propped his feet up and hesitantly spread his knees apart. Splinter spoke kind words in Japanese before he looked by his sons tail. The area was not infected but was very red, hesitating Splinter told his son.

"It is very red, what is your pain scale?"

He and Donatello had been reading medical books for the past several months, and one of the things they learned about was the pain scale 0 being no pain and 10 being the worst possible pain imaginable. Looking at his father between his legs he said quietly.

"It's a 7 right now."

Raphael stood near by and asked.

"Is it hot Donnie? You said the other day it felt like some one lit a match down there."

Splinter frowned at this news and said.

"Donatello, there may be no other sign of infection, but I think this is getting there, have you not been cleaning this part very well?"

Turning crimson Donnie looked away from his father and brother and didn't answer. Splinter took that as a no and let out a sigh. Turning to Raphael he said.

"Raphael, would you draw a warm bath for your brother, it the top cabinet is a jar with healing herbs inside pour a little of that into the bathtub if you would please."

Nodding Raph ran from the room, Splinter turned to Donatello and told him.

"You have got to tell me when you are feeling bad my son. If I had not taken notice of how you were walking then you could be in so much more danger of infection. Come with me, your going to soak in the tub for a little while."

Donnie stretched out his legs and winced in pain as he moved to get up, Splinter wondered if perhaps the child was in more pain then he was letting on. Donatello walked slowly and carefully with him out of the infirmary, Splinter could see the pain in the child's brown eyes as he walked. Leo watched his little brother from where he was in a chair by the sofa with Mikey asleep half in his lap.

"You OK Donnie?"

Splinter looked back at Donatello for a reaction to Leonardo's question, and instead of a verbal answer the child shook his head. Splinter grew more worried with each step the boy took, he hoped he did not have to lance the site to let the infection out. None of them had been topside since all of this happened, April had been giving them medical supplies every week but it wasn't always enough. He hated to ask her to get him supplies for a minor surgery.

The boys never fully told him what happened to them in their absence but he could make guesses that they were assaulted. Or in the very least Donatello was several times, and it was no doubt to get a raise out of his older brother.

Once they made it to the bathroom he saw Raphael standing by the now full tub, the smell of herbs hit his nose as they walked in. Since Donatello could hardly walk Splinter lifted the boy up and placed him in the very warm water. There was another scent that hit his nose, it was coming from the water, giving Raphael a questioning look the child said quickly.

"I had found some Epsom Salt, it's supposed to help with healing when you put it in the bath water. That's what I read on the bag anyway."

Raph handed the bag over to Splinter and saw that it was supposed to help with: muscle pain and bruising. Looking down at Raphael's proud look he could not tell him this would not help the infection, so he just simply told him.

"Thank you, Raphael, this should help ease your brother's pain."

And it should to a point, he didn't tell him a lie there, he knew he would have to have Donatello do these soaks daily to help get rid of the infection. Looking over at Donatello he could see the pain easing slowly from his face as he relaxed in the water. Giving a slight smile at the memory of when he first put Leonardo in the bath and seeing the look on the boys face as he relaxed in the warm bath.

Raph looked over at his younger brother and wondered what he went through with their former 'father'. He knew his brothers had been assaulted again and Donnie was injured badly. He watched his younger brother and jumped a little when a hand laid on his shoulder. Looking up he saw their father looking at him with gentle eyes and said.

"Raphael, come, let him rest for now. He is not running a fever so he is in no danger."

Raph allowed himself to be lead out of the room he hoped his brother would be alright...

* * *

_1 year later..._

"Hajime!"

Donatello stood before his eldest brother and held his weapon firmly in his hands as he got ready to spar, once the command had been called he swiped at his brother's legs, Leonardo jumped and held his twin katana's close to him as he flipped over his brother and hit his brother's shell with the butt end of his swords. Donnie spun around and swung his BO like a bat and knocked Leo's Katana from his hand.

"No fair Donnie!"

Donnie smiled wide and said.

"Then you should have held on tighter!"

Leo swiped at his brother's head only for him to duck and tried the sweep maneuver again, Leo jumped over the staff and continued to try and to disarm his little brother.

It had been a long hard year since the two had been returned to Splinter, both boys still suffered from nightmares but Splinter found the best method to help them, sparring. They both would spar and get it out of their system, Splinter did not care what time it was. They would either spar with weapons or with out, it just depended on the severity of the nightmare.

This time, how ever all four boys had woken up, each having his own nightmare, Splinter had long ago gotten used to being woken up in the middle of the night. He was happy that Donatello had healed, he had, in fact, had a nasty infection that he had to ask April to get him some medication for. It took another couple months before Donatello was able to practice with his other brothers again. Michelangelo got over his bug he had and got to feeling much better, but during the time he was sick he had many flashbacks and had to be moved to Splinter's room.

He watched the match, he was glad that Donatello was able to move so swiftly despite the assault he was subject to one year ago.

After a few more minutes he called out to them.

"Yame!"

Donnie and Leo looked over at their Sensei and walked over to him, Splinter smiled and told them.

"You have come a long way, my sons, I am happy that we have found a way to help you with the flashbacks and nightmares."

The two bowed once before returning to the side of the room, Splinter noticed how Michelangelo kept looking over at the practice dummy by the wall. Walking over Splinter got it and brought it to the middle of the room. He noticed there was a look about his youngest son, something raw and unnerving in his blue eyes, the nightmare he had tonight was not a normal one he has had in the past. This one was dark and disturbing, and it bothered Splinter to no end. Turning to his sons he said to Michelangelo.

"My son, you will fight alone, I wish to see how you have come along in your practicing."

Mikey bowed and stood up, holding his nunchucks firmly in his hands he tried to focus his ever wandering mind and looked at the dummy. It began to take on a different form, it was like the room had changed and he was now seeing an enemy in the practice dummy.

Splinter frowned when he saw the dark look in his youngest son's eyes, the way he held his body and his weapon told him something was off.

Mikey raced forward hitting the dummy over the head then kicking it in the middle of it's body, the assaults were never ending. Sweat poured from the 11-year old's face as he beat the defenceless dummy over and over.

Raph frowned, he could see so much anger in his little brother's movements as he assaulted the dummy over and over again. He wondered what was going on with him, lately, he had been having wicked nightmares, he had been lying to Splinter about what they were really about. From what Raph could tell they were about their former 'father' but it was different... it was like Mikey was preparing for something. Mikey normally was loud and playful but in the last few months has been with drawn and quiet. Something was up and it had to do with Scrag...

Splinter saw a tear in the fabric of the dummy, he felt something was off with his son, this was not his normal fighting style.

"Yame!"

Normally Mikey would have heard his father, but the word fell on deaf ears as he kept tearing into the dummy.

"Mikey! Sensei said stop!"

The young turtle didn't stop as the fabric ripped more and the stuffing began to fall to the floor. But what every one heard coming from the 11-year old's mouth had them all shocked.

"You son of a bitch! You won't ever hurt them again! Die you stupid!"

With one last swing of his weapon the head flew off of the dummy and landed on the other side of the dojo. Splinter raced forward and shouted at the boy.

"Michelangelo! Yame!"

Mikey now had the dummy on the floor and was kicking it, there were tears rolling down the boys cheeks as the assaults continued on the dummy.

Splinter took hold of Michelangelo by the arms and held him firmly and said.

"Enough, Michelangelo you're done, you won my son."

Mikey continued to struggle in Splinter's grip, he began to buck wildly in a panic.

Donnie could see the look in Mikey's eyes and said.

"Sensei he is having a flashback! And a wicked one at that!"

"NO! LET ME GO! NO! I DIDN'T DO IT THIS TIME! NO! I DIDN'T! LET ME GO! DON'T HURT ME!"

Raph jumped up along with the other two to help Splinter who was struggling hard to hold Mikey, Donnie took hold of his brother's legs while Leo took the flailing weapons out of his hands.

"Mikey! Hey, buddy your safe! Hey man, calm down your safe!"

Splinter held the boy fast as he continued to panic, he tried to talk into the child's ear only to receive a head butt to the mouth.

"Michelangelo! Calm down my son."

After a few more minutes Mikey resolved into tears as his struggling ceased, Splinter guided the now sobbing child to the mat as he kept talking to him in a calming gentle voice.

"Michelangelo, you're safe my son, your OK. You're in a safe place. Calm your self."

Mikey's crying did not stop as he now clung to Splinter's robe, he was saying something but it was inaudible as his face was covered. After a few more minutes a word caught Splinter's ears, one that Michelangelo had not said yet, only the others have.

"Tousan..."

Splinter had thought the child did not understand the Japanese language, tears formed in his eyes as the other three older turtles stood around him and Mikey on the floor. This melt down was triggered by something, but no one knew what.

"Michelangelo? Are you alright my son?"

Mikey shook his head and whispered threw his tears.

"He's coming back... daddy... he's coming back... an... he is stronger then ever..."

Raph, Donnie, and Leo looked at each other before Leo asked.

"Who Mikey?"

Raph answered.

"I think I know who... Scrag."

Splinter looked up at his two eldest then to Donatello and said.

"How do you know Raphael?"

Raph spoke matter of factually to his father.

"When we was little, Mikey always had these dreams, some times it was just a feeling. But other times he would see shadows. But either way, he could tell when something bad was about to happen, his attitude would change. He would either go threw fight or flight mode... personally, I would rather see flight mode. What that was just now, was fight mode. Mikey is ready to fight Sensei. But I think Scrag is coming back. I have that feeling too..."

Donnie spoke up next.

"The humans didn't kill him dad. I have had weird dreams too."

Splinter looked down at Michelangelo how could this child know something before it happens?

"Would you three please go to your rooms, I will keep Michelangelo with me for the rest of the night."

The three older boys hurried from the room as Splinter loosened his grip on Michelangelo and had him sit up.

"What happened Michelangelo?"

Mikey sniffled and said in a hoarse voice.

"In a way, Raph was right the first time, that was sort of a flashback, but then I started to see that dummy as Scrag and I guess I got carried away..."

Splinter hugged him and said softly.

"It is OK my son, what sparked it my son?"

"My bad dream was about 'him', I didn't know what to do... my brothers were around me hurt and I was the only one left standing. So I did what I had to do and I fought him..."

Splinter finished the sentence in his head _to the death..._

Splinter hoped that his actions today would not actually happen in the future if they should ever come across Scrag...


End file.
